School Days
by zeaeevee
Summary: A new school, new friends and... bullies? How will Zea be able to cope with the constant moving due to her mom's job. advanceshipping and some other shippings yet to be decided. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This plot has been bugging my head for the longest while now, so I decided to write it up to get it out. I'm still working of my other fics, so don't threat people. Just to inform you, there's gonna be advanceshipping (ash and may) and some other shippings in here as well. I'm thinking either orange or gymshipping (tracy and misty or brock and misty), ikari or cavaliershipping (dawn and paul or dawn and gary). Not sure yet, but I'll see how that goes.**

--

**School Days**

In a household somewhere in Johto…

"Mom…" A girl whined, "Do we have to move… AGAIN?!"

"Yes Zea. You know how my job is. We have to keep moving in order for me to keep up with it. Would you rather it, if I wasn't around for a couple of months because of it?" the girl, named Zea, mother replied.

Zea was 17 years old and was about to go into her last year in high school. She had dark brown neck length hair which was always tied up into a ponytail. Her eyes were dark brown colour. She wore blue jeans, not too tight and not too loose; a perfect fit. A striped purple and pink polo shirt, pink and white socks, and cream coloured strap sketchers shoes, and carried a black bag pack.

"No…" she said under her breath.

"Good then. Now, help me bring the last couple of boxes into the moving van."

"Aren't there moving pokémon for that?" Zea asked as she followed her mother into one of the rooms of the now almost vacant house.

"Yes." Her mother replied, "But it'll be done quicker if we help them out,"

Zea said nothing in response, and just helped her mother to bring out the last two boxes that were left.

"There. That's the last of them," her mother said, as she took the box her daughter was carrying and placing it into the moving van

"You may take one last look at the house before we go dear," Zea's mother said.

"Ok mom," Zea replied, with sadden voice.

"_I'm really gonna miss this place."_ Zea thought, _"Compared to the other places we've been to, this one was favourite so far. And it's not because of the house, it's because this is where we've stayed the longest so far, and I've made a lot of friends compared to the other places. We'd spend like, a month and then move again. I know being a pokémon professor is a busy job, but can't she find ONE place where we can actually stay!"_

"Zea! Come on! It's time to go! Hop into the back of the van so we can go," her mother called out from the front of the moving van.

"Ok mom." She replied.

She took one last look at the house and its surroundings and then went over to the moving van. She was about to hop in when she realized something was missing.

"Mom!" She called out to her mother, "Have you seen Eve!"

"No! But find her quickly honey, or we're gonna miss our boat." Her mother called out from the front of the van.

"I think I know where she is," Zea said to herself as she ran to the back yard of the house.

When she got there, she found who she was looking for. There, sleeping under an oak tree, was her Eevee, Eve. She smiled and walked over to her.

"I thought I'd find here," Zea said, causing the little fox pokémon to wake up.

"Eev?" Eve asked, with some sleep still in her eyes. She got up, did a yawn and started to stretch herself to loosen up her muscles.

"Come on Eve, we have to go," Zea said to her pokémon.

"Eevee!" the pokémon shook its head as it stayed put, not budging an inch from its spot.

"I know you don't want to go Eve. I don't either, but we have to; for the sake of mom's job," she told her pokémon, picking her up and holding her in her arms.

"Eee…" Eve said sadly, drooping down her ears.

"At least you got to relax one last time under your favourite tree,"

"Eevee!"

"Ok," Zea giggled, "OUR favourite tree,"

Suddenly, they heard a honking noise and Zea's mother shouting.

"Zea come on! Haven't you found Eve yet?! We have to go,"

Zea ran from the back to the front of the house with Eve in her arms. Her mother breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her daughter come back with her pokémon.

"Now get in the back dear. We have a long road ahead of us," he mother said.

As soon as Zea and Eve got in the back, where all the boxes were stored, they heard the van engine start and felt the van beginning to move. Zea hugged her Eevee for comfort on the journey to Kanto.

"Kanto…" Zea said, "I hope we'll be able to make new friends there,"

"Eevee,"

"It depends on how long we stay this time," Zea said to her Eevee.

"A new home means a new school. A new school means new friends. And you what else it means?" Zea said to her Eevee in a confident and determined tone.

"Eevee!" Eve replied in the same confident and determined tone.

"New bullies to teach a lesson!"

"Eevee!"

--

**I can't really say I'm fond of school; of course, no one is. And just to let you guys know, where I come from there isn't really such a thing as bullies. Maybe one or two people wanting to be jerks, not to a point of pushing others around; not really. Well I guess all the show's I've been seeing on TV with school's and bullies was what got me to come up with this. Anyway, I better stop now before I give away the story in my notes.**

**Please review. Its gonna help in me improving my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zea and her mom had finally arrived at their home in the Kanto region, in the quiet town of Pallet.

"MOM! You're kidding!" Zea cried out to her mother when she got off the moving van with Eve in her arms, and turned to look at the house at which they would be staying. "This is where we're staying?!"

"Yup," Her mother simply replied, as she started pulling a box out of the van.

"It's HUGE!" she cried out as she and Eve looked at the house in awe. "This isn't a house, it's a palace!"

"Glad you like it. Now, help bring some of the boxes into the house so we can unpack and fix up the place," her mother said.

"OK!" Zea excitedly replied. "Eve, why don't you explore the place for a while, while I help mom and the moving people and pokémon bring in the stuff,"

"Eevee!" Eve happily replied, jumping out of her trainer's arms and made a run into the yard of their new home.

Eve didn't spend much time in the front yard and immediately made her way to the back yard. When she got there, her eyes widened in awe at the sight. In the middle of the yard, was a huge swimming pool, and in the corners of the yard, where a 4ft tall wooden fence separated their property from their new neighbours, were two big oak trees, where Eve knew for sure she and her trainer would spend most of their time.

"_(I could never understand the labours of humans, but how my trainer's mother could afford all this, I'll never know,)"_ Eve thought as she pranced around the yard.

When she walked by the fence, she heard a voice, and stopped and placed her left ear on the fence to listen. What she heard sounded like a trainer calling out attacks, and she figured that they must have been training with their pokémon. Eve wanted to have a look at what was going on, on the other side of the fence, so she took a few steps back and made a run for the fence, only to climb about ¾ of the way. She tried again and ended with the same results. Eve huffed and puffed her face in annoyance, until an idea hit her.

"_(Duh! I can use dig,)"_ Eve laughed at herself.

She approached the fence again and began to dig her way under the fence from her yard to the one next door. When she got to the other side, she poked her head out of the hole to see what was going on. What she saw was a male trainer, about maybe 2 or 3 inches taller than her trainer; who is about 5ft4. He was at one end of the yard, a Pikachu in front of him and a Sceptile in front of the Pikachu, a good couple of feet away, but the two pokémon were facing each other.

After fully observing the area, Eve got out of her hole, and sat next to it, which was close to the fence, and she watched the battle going on. The trainer and his pokémon were so focused on their training, that they had no knowledge of their little visitor.

"Alright Sceptile, power your solar beam; Pikachu use volt tackle!" the trainer commanded his pokémon.

The orbs on Sceptile's back began to glow as it absorbed energy from the sun to power its attack. Pikachu began to run with amazing speed towards Sceptile while its body was surrounded by electricity. Just when Sceptile had collected enough energy, and was about to attack, Pikachu got a hit on it first, which caught Sceptile off guard and caused it to redirect its attack, which was heading in the direction of the fence.

"Look out!" the trainer called out to Eve. He spotted her when he followed the path at which the solar beam was heading.

Eve was taken by surprise of the direction of which the attack was heading, but she thought fast. Her tail began to glow white, and she jumped into the air and spun around hitting the solar beam and redirecting it upward, at which it dissolved on the way up. Eve landed safely on the ground, unscratched.

"_(Why couldn't I jump over the fence again?)"_ Eve asked herself, since her jump was higher than the 4ft fence.

"Whoooooa…" the trainer said, his jaw drop out of shock of what he had just witnessed; considering how strong he knew his Sceptile's solar beam was. His pokémon had the same expressions as their trainer. Eve just sat there and smiled at them.

Pikachu was the first to revive from his shock state and made a run towards Eve.

"Pikachuuuuu, (That was **amazing**,)"

"Eevee vee, (Hello to you too,)" Eve giggled.

"(Sorry…)" Pikachu replied sheepishly, while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey there little Eevee. Are you lost? You don't look like a wild Eevee. Of course, that attack performance was no wild Eevee move," the trainer said, as he and Sceptile approached the two pokémon.

Eve put on a skeptical look._ "(Little?)"_

She was about to respond when…

"Eve! Where are you?"

"(Uhoh,)" Eve said quickly, once she heard her trainer call her.

"Eve, where are you? Oh…" Zea said and paused, once she saw the trainer and his pokémon near the fence in the other side.

"Hi there," Zea said, as she approached the trainer.

"Hi," the trainer replied. "You must be the new neighbours,"

"Yea," Zea nodded. "My name is Zea,"

"I'm Ash. Nice to meet you," the trainer, named Ash replied, as they shook hands to properly greet each other.

"Like wise. Say, have you seen an Eevee anywhere around?" Zea asked.

"You mean, this one?" Ash asked, pointing downward at the Eevee at his feet near the fence.

Zea looked over the fence to see Eve looking up at her with a nervous sheepish smile.

"Eve you little scamp. What are you doing over there?" Zea asked. She then noticed a whole next to where Eve was sitting. She looked on her side of the fence to see another hole.

"Eeeeeve…. You used dig to get on the other side?"

Eve looked towards her trainer, sweatdropping while still having the sheepish smile.

"Eve…" Zea said, as Ash picked Eve up and handed her to her trainer.

"Sorry about the hole," Zea apologized.

"Its ok. Nothing a little dirt can't handle," Ash replied, smiling towards her.

"Thanks a lot," Zea replied, also smiling.

"Um… I have to go now and help my mom finish set up the place. I was nice meeting you," Zea said, as she made a run back to the house, waving as she went further.

"Like wise!" Ash called and waved back.

"_Dang! I didn't get a chance to tell her how amazing her Eevee was."_ Ash thought, _"Oh well… I can always tell her another time. We are neighbours after all,"_ she shrugged it off and went to continue training his pokémon.

Zea had just made it to the front door when something crossed her mind.

"Dang! I forgot to ask him what school he goes to. Oh well…" Zea said, and shrugging it off.

"(Am I in trouble?)" Eve asked, afraid that her trainer might punish her for what she did. She was still in her trainer's arms.

"No, you're not in trouble Eve," Zea replied.

"(Am I in **big** trouble?)" Eve asked again.

"You're not in any kind of trouble Eve. You were merely exploring. Nothing wrong in that," Zea replied. Eve's ears perked up and a big smile came over her face, knowing that her trainer wasn't mad at her.

"Let go inside," Zea said she opened the front door for them to enter. "Just wait till you see our room," she said, while closing the door behind her.

--

**That's chapter two guys. Yea I know, a really fast update. That's only because it was already in my head, also for the fact that there may be delays on fanfiction in the next couple of days.**

**Also, I think the reason I said I wasn't so fond of school, is probably because I am at college right now, doing what I don't want to do, which is giving me headaches. Anyway…**

**Please review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day…

"Zea! Wake up dear, or you're going to be late for your first day of school!" Zea's mother called out to her from the kitchen.

Zea groaned, as she got up from her bed, stretching herself to loosen her muscles. She did her daily routine to get ready; woke up Eve, who was still sleeping on the bed, and made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where her mother was placing breakfast on the table.

"Morning mom," Zea greeted her mother, which was followed by a light yawn.

"Morning dear. Take a seat and have your breakfast," her mother replied.

"I'm surprised you're even making breakfast. Usually I'd have to do it, while you're doing early morning research," Zea commented, as she poured some pokémon food into Eve's food bowl and placing it on the floor for her to eat. She then went over to the table and began to eat her own breakfast.

"Well, I don't have as much work as I usually do, so I've got time," her mother replied.

"Ok. By the way mom, what time does school start?" Zea asked.

"8 o'clock."

Zea looked up at the kitchen wall clock to see it showing 7:15. She looked to her wrist watch to make sure that the kitchen clock wasn't on the wrong time. Sure enough, her watch showed 7:16.

"I've got enough time to spare." Zea said as she took her time to eat her breakfast. Then, realization hit her. She had no idea where the school was located.

"Um… mom?"

"Yes?" her mother replied as she joined her daughter for breakfast.

"Where is the school anyway? And how am I supposed to get there?" Zea asked.

"It's a good couple of blocks from here; about walking distance. But don't worry about how you're getting there. I asked one of our new neighbours to pick you up when they're going to drop their child at school." Her mother replied. "And you could probably walk back if you want to."

"Ok," Zea replied, and they continued to eat their breakfast.

Around 7:40 a.m. there was a honking sound at the front of the house. Zea's mom looked out the kitchen window, to see someone in a car waving at her. She waved back and went to call her daughter, who was in her room having a conversation with her pokémon, which she had let out of their pokéballs after she had eaten breakfast. When Zea heard her mom call for her to go, she returned her pokémon, except Eve, into their pokéballs, grabbed her bag pack, and made her way to the living room. When she got there, her mom hugged her and wished her good luck on her first day of school. Zea thanked her mom, and made her way out of the house (more like mansion), towards the waiting vehicle at the front gate.

When Zea got to the car, she made her way to the back of the car in the seat behind the passenger seat.

"Good Morning," Zea greeted the family.

"Good morning new neighour," the driver said. "Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too," Zea replied.

"I'm Robert Oak. But you could call me Mr. Oak if you want," the driver, now known as Robert said, introducing himself. He then started the car and began their journey to the school.

"And I'm Mary-Ann Oak. But you could call me Mrs. Oak if you want as well." The woman in the passenger seat introduced herself.

"And that's our son, Gary Oak," Mary-Ann said, pointing at the boy seating next to Zea behind the driver's seat.

"Should I be calling him Mr. Oak too?" Zea jokingly asked with a soft laugh, Eve laughing along with her trainer.

Robert chuckled. "She's got a sense of humor too," he smiled, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Very funny dad. And mom… I can introduce myself, thank you very much," Gary said, dully. Zea giggled.

"Anyway, like they said, my name's Gary, and this is my faithful partner, Umbreon." Gary introduced himself and his pokémon.

"Umbreon!" The pokémon greeted.

"He looks pretty strong. My mom may have already told all of you this, but I'll introduce myself anyway." Zea said.

"My name's Zea, and this is my faithful pokémon, Eve." Zea introduced herself and her pokémon.

"Eevee," Eve greeted the family.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Zea. I hope you and Gary can become good friends. He doesn't have that many you know," Mary-Ann said, whispering the last part to Zea.

"I wouldn't count on it mom." Gary said with his arms crossed

"Don't worry, I'll get through to him somehow," Zea whispered back to Mary-Ann, at which she smiled and nodded in response.

"Here we are." Robert announced, once they arrived at the school gate.

Zea and Gary both got out of the car on their respective sides, their pokémon following close behind. Zea looked up toward the school to familiarize herself with her surroundings

"It isn't as big as I thought it would," Zea said, as Gary made his way next to her on the sidewalk in front of the school gate.

"That's because you're only looking at the front of the school. You'll understand what I mean once you get inside." Gary said, sort of monotone like.

"Right…" Zea said, a bit skeptical about Gary's behavior. She wasn't too sure if that was how he usually acted since his Umbreon seemed to have a worried expression on its face, while looking up at its trainer.

"Have a good day a school you two," Gary's mother, Mary-Ann, said as her husband drove off, away from the school.

"Listen Zea; since you're the new kid it means you're unpopular. So if you know what's good for you, you'd stay away from me at all times," Gary warned her, and walked away towards the school. Eve and Umbreon said goodbye to each other, just as Gary was about to walk away.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd stay away from me at all times," Zea repeated in a mocking tone.

"Hmph. What does he think I am? Afraid of him? Yea right," Zea said, annoyed about how Gary spoke to her, which caused her pokémon to worry.

"Eevee…" Eve said with a worried look towards her trainer.

"I'm ok Eve. He didn't get to me. It'll take more than that to get me upset," Zea assured her pokémon, at which she smiled in response.

"Ok. The first place we have to go is the principle's office, in order to clear out a few things." Zea said, as she entered the school's front doors.

--

**YAY!! I updated on my bday. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. will be working on the others.**

**Updated: 04/04/09  
Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me! teehee. i couldn't help it.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zea approached the school doors and entered. Upon entry, she received various looks from the students who were already at the school. They were in the hallway, doing, whatever it was they did when they came to school. There were various chattering going on among them.

Zea heard a few like, "Who's that?" "I've never seen her before." "Must be a new kid,"

Zea just continued to walk, ignoring the chattering of the on looking students.

"We're use to this already. Right Eve?" Zea said to her pokémon, who was perched on her left shoulder.

"Eevee," Eve nodded in response. Zea closed her eyes for a brief moment to smile towards her pokémon.

"Now…" Zea said, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "Where's the principal's office?" as she looked around at the doors which led to different rooms in the school.

"Hmm," Zea pondered.

"Veeee," Eve pondered as well.

"We might as well ask someone," Zea suggested.

"Eevee." Eve nodded in agreement.

Zea was about to approach one of the nearby students when…

"TRIIIIIKE!!"

"Electrike stop! Come back!"

Zea, as well as the other students became alert and aware of the incident taking place. An Electrike was running down the hallway, its eyes tightly shut, while a young girl was chasing after it, calling for it to stop; but it wouldn't listen.

"Please somebody! Stop my Electrike!" she called out.

"Return it to its pokéball!" one of the older students told her.

"I can't!" the girl replied.

"Trike! Elec – trike trike! Electrike!" the Electrike cried out as it ran down the school's main hallway. It stopped for a moment and released a blast of electricity before starting to run again.

"Electrike!" the girl called again.

"We haven't spent 5mins in the school and already there's an incident taking place," Zea said.

"Eevee," Eve replied.

"That Electrike seems to be in a confused state. Might as well help her out," Zea said as she stood in path of the charging electric pokémon.

"Is she crazy!" one of the students cried out.

"That pokémon is going to electrocute her!" another said.

Zea ignored the comments of the students around her and kept her focus on Electrike. When it was just a few feet away from her, it stopped again and release another blast of electricity, before it started running again. When it got in front of Zea, she quickly grabbed it and scooped it off from the floor. The girl who was running after her pokémon, stopped a few feet away from Zea, seeing that she had picked up her pokémon.

"Please… don't hurt him," the girl said, sounding a bit frightened of what the older teen might do to her already badly conditioned pokémon.

The poor pokémon was so confused; it wiggled itself in Zea's hands, trying to break loose. Its body was surrounded by small sparks of electricity until it looked like more was building up. Zea realized that it was about to release another electric blast, and quickly brought it close to her body and started to stroke it firmly, but gently, starting between its eyes and going up towards its forehead. The first few strokes managed to stop it from unleashing another electric blast, but it was still restless and confused.

She continued this motion until Electrike had completely calmed down and was relaxed. Its breathing became normal again and the electric dog pokémon was at ease. The young girl was at a loss of words, seeing how the older teen had calmed down her rampaging pokémon, as were the other students who had just witnessed the ordeal. After a minute or so, Electrike struggled to open its eyes. After adjusting to the light for a few seconds, due to its eyes being closed throughout its entire rampage, it opened them fully. It looked around it's soundings to see where it was, until it realized that somebody was carrying it.

Electrike froze for a bit, knowing that it wasn't its human who was carrying it, and uneasily turned its head to look upward. It relaxed when it saw that the stranger had a comforting smile on her face towards it; her pokémon partner on her shoulder with the same expression.

"Trike Electrike," Electrike said with a smile towards the trainer holding it.

"Feeling better now Electrike?" Zea asked.

"Electrike," Electrike nodded in response, still smiling.

The young girl finally got the courage to approach the teen who had calmed down her pokémon.

"Um…" the girl said, a bit unsure. Zea and Eve, as well as Electrike, looked down at the young girl. "T-th-thank y-you, for… stopping and calming down my Electrike."

"Electrike!" Electrike called to its trainer with a happy face.

"No problem." Zea replied. "Your Electrike's fine now, but I think you might want to have her see a doctor. She looks like she's been… paralyzed, poisoned, confused that's for sure, and from the speed she was running, scared. But she got over the paralysis while on her rampage." She explained, examining the Electrike. The pokémon put on a hurt face to show the older teen that she was right.

"S-she? And… h-how could you tell all that?" the young girl asked, a bit surprised and confused.

"Her muzzle is just _slight_ rounder, in comparison to a male. It's easy to miss, but I know." Zea replied. "As, for, her conditions… did something happen to you two?"

"Yea. Some of the older and mean kids challenged us to a battle. I refused but they attacked anyway. And the conditions you called out were correct." The girl replied. "They use stun spore, poison sting, confuse ray, and to top it off since I couldn't do anything to stop them, they use scary face to scare my poor Electrike into a rampage. And all they did was laugh after what they did."

"You said "they". There was more than one?" Zea asked.

"Yea. Three of them," the girl replied.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll come across them eventually. Here's your Electrike by the way," Zea said, handing over Electrike to the girl.

"Thank you," the girl said, taking her Electrike from the older teen, which licked her on the cheek upon being back with its human.

"Sorry I couldn't help you back there Electrike." The girl apologized to her pokémon.

"Electrike trike," Electrike shook her head, saying that it wasn't her fault and that she forgave her either way.

Zea smiled towards the two. "Hey, what's your name by the way?" she asked.

"It's Laura. You?" the girl, now known as Laura, replied.

"Zea. Nice to meet you Laura. This is my partner Eve." Zea replied, introducing herself and Eve.

"Eevee." Eve waved, saying hello as well.

"Cool, you nicknamed your pokémon. Nice to meet both of you." Laura replied. "If there's anything I can do to thank you for helping my Electrike, let me know."

"Well, there is one thing." Zea replied. "I'm new to this school and it's my first day. I'm trying to find the principal's office; can you help me?"

"Of course! I'm heading that way so I can show you where it is. The doctor's office is just next to the principal's in case you're wondering why I'm going that way," Laura explained.

"Thanks." Zea replied, as she followed Laura, who began walking in the direction she came running from.

The students, who were in the hallway and had witnessed the event, stood in shock. It took them a couple of minutes to register what had happened and immediately started heated conversation between about what they had just saw.

After a few minutes, Ash entered the school with Pikachu on his shoulder. He immediately realized that the student were a lot more lively than usual and wondered what was going on.

"Hey. What's going on?" he asked no-one in particular.

"Pi ka?" Pikachu wondered as well.

Some girls who were in a heated conversation of their own, immediately stopped upon hearing Ash's voice. They put on some kind of weird look on their face and did a dreamy sigh when they looked in his direction. Although Ash and Pikachu were already used to it, he still sweatdropped.

"Hey Ash!" a boy called out from his locker upon seeing his friend. He too had a Pikachu on his shoulder, but it was slightly different from Ash's. It had a bit of hair sticking out from it's head.

"Pika," his Pikachu said to Ash's.

"Pika pika," Pikachu replied.

"Hey Richie, hey Sparky." Ash replied as he approached the boy now known as Richie and his Pikachu named Sparky. "What's going on? Apart from girls sighing at me, why is everyone so much more active than usual this morning?"

"You should have seen it! This girl; I think she's new – stopped a rampaging Electrike and calmed it down within seconds!" Richie exclaimed.

"A new student?" Ash asked.

"_Hmm… I wonder if it's her. Oh well. Guess I'll find out soon,"_ Ash thought with a shrug.

"Yea! She…" Richie was cut off short by the school bell, signaling for students to get to their classrooms.

"I'll tell you on the way to class." Richie said, as he and Ash, and their Pikachu of course, started heading towards their homeroom class.

--

**Updated 14/04/09**

**What did you guys think? Hoped this chapter was ok. I'm surprised I was even able to type up this chapter considering how horrible the Easter weekend was for me and my country.**

**Saturday my dog, Happy, died; a vehicle run him over. I wasn't there when it happened so there was nothing I could have done, T_T**

**There was a major/horrible accident very early the Sunday morning. And someone drowned the Monday. They aren't related to me, but it's still tragic.**

**So basically, Easter in my country wasn't exactly a blessed one. But I'm just happy that I'm still alive, and I guess… blessed as well.**

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Everybody settle down now. Get to your seats so I can call the roll and we can begin our usual homeroom discussions." The homeroom teacher declared.

The students obeyed and found their seats. But there was still some minor chattering going on in the classroom. Mainly about what had happened in the hallway just before class started. The teacher was done calling out the roll, and was about to start a discussion when there was a knock on the classroom door. He approached and opened the door to come face to face with the principal, and next to him was a teen girl with an Eevee on her shoulder.

"Good morning Principal Oak. How may I help you? And who's this?" the teacher greeted and asked, gesturing towards Zea.

"Good morning Mr. Rockbee. This… is our new student," the principal said, bringing Zea in front of the two of them. Basically, between them and in the classroom doorway, so some of the students were able to see her.

"Look it's her!" one of the students said to another, slightly above a whisper.

"Ah. So you're the new student? It's a pleasure to meet you," Mr. Rockbee greeted her.

"You too. My name's Zea, and this is Eve" Zea introduced herself and her pokémon to the teacher.

"Eevee," Eve greeted

"Zea is going to be part of your homeroom class from now on Mr. Rockbee. Treat her well," Principal Oak said, and turned to return to his office.

"Well then, why don't you come in and meet your classmates?" Mr. Rockbee said, stepping a little to the side, for Zea to enter.

"Sure," Zea replied with a nod, and stepped forward into the classroom.

As soon as Zea entered the classroom, she made her way to the front of the class and turned to face the students. The chattering was even more lively now, that Zea had entered the classroom.

"Class, quiet please. Settle down." Mr. Rockbee announced. "This is our new student, also your new classmate. She will be part of this homeroom from now until the end of the year. I'd like you all to make her feel welcome and at home. School is your home away from home after all,"

The students giggled and chuckled at the teacher's statement.

"Right," the teacher chuckled at his own statement, and then turned to Zea. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Ok." Zea replied.

"Hello everyone," she greeted, "My name is Zea, and this is my pokémon partner Eve."

"Eevee," Eve greeted the students and their pokémon.

The students and their pokémon replied with a friendly hello towards Zea and Eve. One student then raised her hand.

"Yes?" Zea asked.

"Why is Eve hopping from your head to your shoulders like that?" the student asked.

"This is how she reacts when she's really excited," Zea replied with a smile.

"That's really cute." The student replied.

Another student raised his hand and Zea answered to him.

"Mind if I ask what kind of pokémon you have with you?" he asked, the other students agreeing with his question,

"Um…" Zea was a bit hesitant to answer.

"You will see her pokémon when you get to your battle class Timothy." The teacher replied to his student, who was a bit cast fallen that he couldn't see the new student's pokémon early.

"Ok then, I would like someone to show Zea around the school. Any volunteer?" Mr. Rockbee asked.

Majority of the students raised their hand and the teacher was quite surprised. He looked among those who did not raise their hand and made his decision.

"May, why don't you show Zea around?" Mr. Rockbee called out to a female student, who was staring out the window for the longest while. She had an Eevee on the desk in front of her, watching her curiously.

"Huh?" she asked when she heard her name being called.

"Staring off into space again I see. I would like you to show your new classmate, Zea, around the school," the teacher repeated.

"Oh! O-of course. Sure," May replied, sweatdropping that she was caught daydreaming again.

"Thank you May." the teacher thanked her, "Zea, you can take the seat at the back between Ash and Richie; the boys with the Pikachu."

"Ok," Zea replied, walking over to the seat the teacher had pointed to, with Eve now resting on her head.

A few minutes later, the bell rang for the dismissal of homeroom and the beginning of first period classes. Everyone gathered their things and began to move out of the classroom and toward their next destination. Zea got up and approached May, who was putting her things together. Everyone else had already left the classroom.

"Hi May," Zea greeted her. Eve jumped off her shoulder and onto the desk, where May's Eevee was, and the two hopped onto the floor and started playing and getting to know each other for a while.

"Oh, hi Zea," May replied, when she realized Zea was standing next to her.

"Aren't you going to class? The bell already went." Zea stated.

"Yea. Let me just finish putting my stuff together." She replied, her voice sounding a bit off.

"Are you ok?" Zea asked, after hearing the tone of voice she was using.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just… I'm fine," May replied with the same tone. Zea wasn't too convinced though.

-

"(What's with your trainer?)" Eve asked Eevee.

"(She's… been going through some tough situations since we moved here,)" Eevee replied.

"(You guys just moved here too?)" Eve asked.

"(About three years ago actually,)" Eevee replied. "(She barely has any friends. She only has one friend, but she's often sick and away from school. Or, so she says anyway.)"

"(Um… aren't you her friend too?)" Eve asked with a smile.

"(Ok, one human friend. But even when she's around, May's still like this.)" Eevee replied.

"(Care to share?)" Eve asked.

"(Share what?)" Eevee asked.

"(Why your trainer is so miserable; and you too, actually. I can see it in your eyes, that you're in as much pain as she is,)" Eve replied.

"(You can?)" Eevee asked. Eve nodded.

"(So… out with it,)"

"(Well…)" Eevee started to explain.

-

"Ready to go now?" Zea asked when May had placed one last item into her bag.

"Yea," May said, getting up from her seat and walking towards the classroom door.

"Before you go to class, could you look at my timetable and tell where my first class is?" Zea asked, putting a sheet of paper in front of May.

May took the paper and browsed through it. She was surprised at the alignment of Zea's timetable, but didn't show it.

"Well? Where's my first class? I think it's… Attacks Combination," Zea said, remembering the first class on her timetable.

"Well… actually…" May said in a low voice. "You've got all the same classes with me and at the same time; as well as the same lecturers."

"Really! That's great!" Zea said, taking the paper back from May when she handed it back. "You already have to show me around, so you can also explain to me about what goes on in class."

"Eevee!" Eve and Eevee cried out.

"Our Eevee seem to like the idea," Zea smiled, while scratching Eve under the chin.

"Yea I guess." May replied. "Well then, let's go before the next bell rings," she said, as she tried to put on a cheery mood, but Zea saw right through it.

"_Something's not right with her, I can tell. And I'm going to find out and help her, whether she likes it or not,"_ Zea thought as she followed May to their first class for the day.

--

**Updated 11/05/09**

**Ok. So I'm meeting May for the first time, and Ash just so happens to be in the same homeroom. Don't have much to say, as my brain is kind of slow lately. I think I'm gonna LOOSE IT if I don't find out what wrong with me soon. I get constant headaches and forget things often. A lot more often than I usually do.**

**Anywho, I don't think I should drop my problems on you guys. But I guess I just wanted to get a bit of it out.**

**PLEASE! Guys! REVIEW! I got NO reviews in the last chapter. How am I suppose to make this better, or even bother to continue it if I don't get feedback. PLEASE…. REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ok. You're all at the top of your game." Mrs. June, the 'Attacks Combination' class teacher announced, once all her students had done their sets of combination attacks.

"Ok," she said, pausing for a brief moment, "Zea. You're the only one missing to do your set of combination attacks. Please step up to the field."

"Um," Zea thought.

"Go ahead," May whispered to her encouragingly.

"Ok," Zea replied to the teacher, getting up to go to the field.

When Zea was done, the bell rang for the dismissal of class and beginning of the next one. Zea stayed back for a while, since the teacher wanted to talk to her. No more than a minute had passed and Zea left to join May, who was waiting for her at the door, to get to their next class.

"What did Mrs. June want to talk to you about?" May asked as they walked in the hall, heading to their next class.

"Nothing much really," Zea replied, "Just something about how she was amazed at how I was able to make a pokémon work well in an environment that it would usually have problems with, and some other stuff,"

"I was quiet surprised myself that you were able to make Eve pull that off," May admitted, while looking at the two Eevee walking in front of them, chattering away.

"Yea, well… Eve loves a challenge. To her, nothing is impossible," Zea replied, also looking at the pokémon in front of them. "That's why I was able to pull it off,"

"Maybe you could teach Eevee and I a thing or two," May suggested,

Zea stopped in her tracks when May told her that. May stopped the second she saw that Zea had stopped walking and turned to face her. The two Eevee also stopped walking when they sensed their trainers weren't moving.

"That is… If you don't mind of course," May quickly added.

"I don't mind. It's just… I don't understand why you would want us to teach you anything. The performance you and Eevee gave was really amazing. I don't think I could teach you anything more." Zea replied.

"Um, well, uh," May fumbled with her words while looking down at her feet.

-

"(There she goes again,)" Eve said, referring to May. "(What's the problem this time.)"

"(She's trying to make an excuse to get away,)" Eevee replied.

"(Get away from what?)" Eve asked.

"(From what happens everyday after school,)" Eevee replied in a sad tone, while drooping her ears down.

-

"It's ok May. You don't have to tell me now. Why don't you come over at my place after school and we could talk about it," Zea suggested with an assuring smile towards May. May lifted up her head and smiled in return.

"Thanks Zea." May thanked her. "Although I've just met you today, I can tell you're going to be a really good friend."

Zea smiled. "I'm glad you consider me a friend May, since I have to make a few since I'm new here," she replied as they began walking again. The two Eevee started walking again as well once their trainers started to move again.

"So what's our next class?" Zea asked, while going through her bag pack to look for her timetable.

"Health," May replied, before Zea could find her timetable.

Zea continued to searched through her bag, and soon found the paper. She looked at it and sure enough, Health was the next class.

"You're right," Zea replied.

"Of course I'm right. I've memorized my entire timetable." May said. "What? You didn't believe me?"

"It's not that. I just like making sure; and I also wanted to see how long it was," Zea replied, placing the paper back into her bag.

"Hey look! It's Ash!" Zea said as she started to approach him.

"What!" May exclaimed in a low voice; somewhat shocked and surprised at the same time. She still followed behind Zea anyway.

"Richie's with him too. But, who's that other person with them?" Zea asked to no one in particular.

"Hey Ash!" she called out to him.

Ash turned from the two boys he was talking to, to see who had called him. He smiled and waved at the two girls and their pokémon coming towards him and his friends.

"Hey Zea, hey May," Ash greeted once they had reached him.

"H-hi A-Ash," May replied, her voice a bit shaky and light tint of pink forming on her cheeks.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu greeted from his trainer's shoulder.

"Hi Ash, hey Pikachu," Zea replied, scratching Pikachu under his chin, causing him to coo in delight.

"Hey Zea!" Richie called to her from behind Ash. His Pikachu, Sparky, on his shoulder also greeted Zea and May. Zea greeted him in return and Richie started a really long conversation with Zea concerning the incident that happened the morning. Pikachu, Sparky, and the pokémon that was with the other student with them, jumped off their trainers' shoulder and went to talk with Eve and Eevee.

-

"(Hi Eve, hi Eevee.)" Pikachu greeted the two Eevee once he, Sparky and the other pokémon got to them.

"(Hey there Pikachu, Sparky,)" Eve replied with a cheerful smile.

"(H-hi… P-Pikachu,)" Eevee greeted Pikachu the same way her trainer had greet his trainer.

"(How are you enjoying the school so far?)" Sparky asked Eve.

"(I've had fun so far. Our first class was a blast!)" Eve replied.

"(Glad you're enjoying it. Just look out of the bad apples in the school,)" Pikachu said.

"(Is the food really that bad?)" Eve asked, sounding serious.

Pikachu, Sparky and Eevee sweatdropped.

"(That's not what I meant,)" Pikachu said.

Eve giggled. "(I know what you meant Pikachu. I was just kidding around with ya!)" She replied with her eyes closed and big smile on her face.

"('Chuckling' I like your sense of humor,)" said the pokémon who finally revealed himself from behind Pikachu and Sparky.

Eve opened her eyes at the sound of the voice and her ears perked up at the sight of the pokémon. It was another Eevee. Probably the same size, if not, slightly bigger than she was.

"(Hey,)" he greeted her in a soft calm voice.

"(H-h-h-h-hi… uh,)" Eve was at a loss of words.

"(Eve, is it?)" he asked,

"(…uh huh…)" Eve nodded, somewhat dub folded.

The Eevee chuckled at Eve's antics. "(I'm Vee. Pleasure to meet you.)"

"(Y-y-you too,)" Eve fumbled.

"(Oooh… I see something happening between those two,)" Sparky beamed.

"(I'll give them till the end of the week to realize it.)" Pikachu suggested.

"(I'll give Eve the end of the day,)" Eevee suggested.

-

Richie was still going on and on about the incident and Zea and the others were starting to get a bit embarrassed about the situation. Especially Zea.

"Ok Richie, that's enough." Said a voice that came from neither Ash nor May. Zea sighed in relief and mentally thanked the person.

"Awe Matt, I was just getting to the good part," Richie whined, turning towards the boy that was with him and Ash.

"She was there. She knows what happened." The boy named Matt, replied in defense.

He then stepped forward to greet the girls, since he didn't get the chance earlier, due to Richie starting that really long conversation. Zea looked up at the boy who was a good few inches taller than she was. She froze in place and her breath got caught in her throat for a brief moment when she saw him.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hey," May replied.

"H-hi," Zea replied.

"My name is Matt, but I prefer people calling me Lucifer." Matt aka Lucifer, introduced himself.

"It's Zea, Right?"

Zea nodded absentmindedly. Lucifer smiled.

"I've heard about you from the students in the school because of what you did this morning. Laura was lucky." He explained.

"Y-yea. A lot of the teachers and students know about me before I even get a chance to introduce myself properly." Zea nervously replied, successfully hiding most of the nervousness in her voice and blush that was trying to appear on her cheeks. She quickly shook it off when something else came to mind.

"Um, where's your outside pokémon?" Zea asked him.

"Huh?" he replied, looking to his shoulder. He forgot that his pokémon had hoped off to talk with the other pokémon.

The group of trainers' looked down at their feet to see the pokémon conversing and getting to know each other. Zea's eyes widened when she saw there were THREE Eevee and two Pikachu. She then looked up toward Lucifer.

"Your pokémon partner is an Eevee!" Zea beamed.

"There seems to be a lot of them nowadays," Richie whispered to Ash from behind Lucifer, at which he smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yup," Lucifer replied. "Vee, buddy; come up here for a while,"

His pokémon nodded and excused himself from the group and climbed up to his trainer's shoulder.

"Eevee? (What is it?)" Vee asked.

"I'd like you to meet Zea. She and her pokémon are new here. Say hello,"

"Eevee," Vee greeted and waved towards Zea.

"Nice to meet you Vee." Zea replied, scratching between his ears, causing him coo happily.

Zea giggle. "Now I'd like you to meet my Eevee Lucifer," she said, looking down at the pokémon and gesturing Eve to come up.

Zea and Eve did the same thing Lucifer and Vee did and greeted the trainer. Eve and Vee looked at each other together with their trainers and blush as a thought came to both of them.

"_(Oh Mew! He/she looks even cuter when he's/she's with his/her trainer,)"_ they both thought.

"Well then. Now that introductions are done, shouldn't we be getting to -" Ash was interrupted by the bell, signaling the end of the 5min in-between class break and the beginning of class. The group panicked and quickly made a run to their next class.

--

**Updated 29/05/09**

**Hope this chapter was ok. Sorry about Richie's personality. I know he's not really like that, but hey… it's my story and I could have the characters anyway I want right? Um… if you guys find that my chapters are short, it's because I'm trying to keep each one between 1,000 and 2,000 words. No more, no less. I think this is my longest one so far though. And…yea that's it for now.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Health class went by rather quickly. It just so happened that Ash and Lucifer had the same class. Richie had a different class so he had to separate from the group for the time being. When they got out of class, Ash, May and Lucifer's faces were red from some kind of embarrassment, like most of the other students who walked out of the class. Not towards them, but towards the topic that was taught in the class just a while ago. Pikachu, Eevee and Vee were the ones who were really embarrassed, considering how they're slouching over there trainer's shoulder.

"I can't believe what Mr. Bookmiller taught us in heath class today," Ash said, in a kind of traumatized state.

"Me neither," Lucifer added in agreement, in the same traumatized state as Ash. "Shouldn't that be something that's taught in Breeding class?"

"Common you guys. Suck it up. You're at a decent age to know all that," Zea said from behind the two boys, who were walking ahead of her and May.

May walked next to Zea in complete silence, daring not to say anything about what was just taught in their health class, or probably just daring not to speak at all. Ash and Lucifer stopped walking and turned to face the girls, causing them to stop as well.

"How come you're not traumatized like the rest of us?" Ash asked, a slight sound of seriousness in his tone.

"My mom's a pokémon professor, so I already know most of this stuff," Zea calmly replied. Shortly after, a grin appeared on her face. "If you guys are red in the face now, I can't wait to see you on what the teacher said he would be teaching next class."

Ash and Lucifer groaned just thinking about it.

"Anyway, we're suppose to be on first break right?" Zea asked.

Ash and Lucifer nodded.

"That's right. Usually we go to the school yard and have our pokémon spar with each other. Wanna come?" Lucifer asked.

"I'd love to, but May has to continue showing me around the school." Zea said, finally catching May's attention.

May had said nothing the entire time, for she was somehow lost in her own thoughts, AGAIN. She somehow heard Zea say the part about showing her around and that immediately caught her attention. She had completely forgotten that she was Zea's guide for the day, if not, the week.

"Ok then," Lucifer replied.

"We'll see you two later," Ash said, as he and Lucifer waved a bye towards the two girls as they walked away. Pikachu and Vee waved towards Eevee and Eve as well, as the two waved back in return.

Once the boys were out of sight, Zea turned towards May. She saw an emotionless expression on her face and immediately became worried.

"May? Are you ok?" Zea asked.

"Y-yea. I'm fine," May replied in a low voice.

"You don't look fine to me. Is something bothering you?"

"Sorry. I was just… lost, for a moment there." May replied.

"O…k. Well, I'm ready when ever you are, to continue showing me around." Zea said.

"Sure. Let's go." May said, her mood livened a bit.

The girls then started walking again in the same direction the boys had gone. While they walked down the school hallway, Zea realized that they were getting glares from the older female students of the school. Zea had a slight feeling why, but she wanted to be sure.

"Um, May?"

"Yea?"

"Just curious, but um… why are the girls glaring at us like that?" Zea asked.

May looked towards some of the girls and sure enough they were indeed glaring at them. May looked to the ground at her feet as they walked and fell silent for while.

"May?"

"It's because… we've spent too much time around Ash and Lucifer," May finally replied. Zea blinked twice in confusion. "Ash and Lucifer, are two of the most popular boys in the school. Y'know; good looking, great pokémon, does well in class but not in a nerdy like way; the kind of guys every girl dreams of. And if we stick around them too much, I'd hate to say or even think of what would happen. Some of the girls here can be really…"

"That's ok May. I got it," Zea said, cutting her off. "And don't worry; I've dealt with situations like this before." She smiled.

May gave her a small smile in return, but not a very reassured one. They ignored the glares of the girls and continued walking so May could continue showing Zea around.

--

Ash and Lucifer were in the school yard with a few other students, sparing with each other's pokémon. Ash's Sceptile was sparing with Lucifer's Scizor and neither one of them was backing down. After a few minutes of sparing, they took a break and went to sit under one of the trees that were in the school yard. Sceptile jumped into the tree onto one of the branches and took a quick nap. Scizor looked up at Sceptile for a moment and then sat on the ground under Sceptile, closing his eyes as well. Ash and Lucifer along with Pikachu and Vee, sat on the other side of the tree, opposite Scizor. They took a bite to eat and started conversing with each other.

"Y'know, I'm surprised." Lucifer said out of the blue.

"About what?" Ash asked.

"About the new girl, Zea," Lucifer replied. Ash looked at him oddly. "She actually agreed to come sparing with us. The girls here never do that."

"You're right," Ash agreed. "The girls here are more interested in gossip and makeup, and trying to impress each other **and** us. Zea seems to be different from the rest of them."

Pikachu and Vee sat in front of their trainers, looking up towards them and listening to their conversation. Ash and Lucifer looked out at the students in the school yard, sparing with each other, seeing as there are only boys there.

"It would be nice to have a girl here for once." Lucifer said, "Who knows? By the time one starts coming around, the others might too,"

"Probably," Ash replied. "But I'm not too sure about that."

"Doesn't matter. I'll be happy to see at least one girl out here with us." Lucifer said. "And May's always with her so…"

"Correction. **She's **always with May." Ash interrupted. "May's her guide for the day, if not, the week. And by the time she gets used to school, May's gonna be on her own again."

"I don't know Ash. Zea doesn't look like the type to drop someone so easily," Lucifer said. "And… why are you so worried about May anyway?"

Ash did an inward 'hmm', looked at the ground and fell silent. He took a glance at Vee and then turned his head to the side, away from said pokémon and its trainer. Vee was slightly confused by the latter's actions. Lucifer looked at his friend with a sullen look, coming up with the answer to his own question.

"You… like her… don't you Ash?" Lucifer asked.

Ash stiffened when Lucifer asked him that. He slowly turned his head forward again, this time looking towards Pikachu, and gave a slow nod. Lucifer was a bit surprised.

"How long?" Lucifer asked.

"Since she moved here," Ash replied.

"That's way to long bro." Lucifer told him. "May's been suffering from the time she came here Ash. She would've needed someone like you to protect her."

"I know…" Ash replied in a low voice. "It's just that… well…"

"Had you even tried talking to her?" Lucifer asked.

"I've tried. The only time I really see her is in classes, but whenever I look for her after class, she'd disappear." Ash replied. "So, eventually, I gave up,"

"Well, now you've got a better chance to talk to her. Since Zea's around, she's going to seen a lot more often, so you could talk to her at anytime," Lucifer suggested.

"I guess. But it won't be so easy," Ash replied. Lucifer didn't bother to ask why, because he understood what his friend meant.

"Soooo, what're you gonna do?" Lucifer asked.

"I…"

"Pika pi!"

"Eevee vee!"

Ash was cut off by the two pokémon in front of them.

"What is it guys?" Lucifer asked the pokémon. They pointed in the direction of the school building. Ash and Lucifer followed the direction and saw May and Zea; but there were three other students there as well, who had them cornered to the wall.

"Oh no. It's Harley and his gang," Ash pointed out.

"Those guys are nothing but trouble. Let's help the girls out," Lucifer suggested.

--

**Updated 12/06/09**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope its ok. I was gonna continue but it was going to surpass the word limit I gave myself for the chapters of this story. **

**Umm… what else? Oh yea. I finally figured out why I have been delaying my stories, videos and drawings. I spend too much time on the internet. It had to take me a few days without internet to realize that, and I've continued and completed quite a few of my work. **

**Umm… the other persons that are to be in my story, don't worry, your characters will show soon enough.**

**Please review. I was quite pleased with the ones I got in the last chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Leave us alone Harley," May said in a low voice.

May had decided to show Zea around the school yard, but it seemed they went at a bad time. Not long after they stepped out of the school building, a boy in a Cacturne outfit, a boy with lavender hair and a girl with red hair, who seems to be some kind of tomboy, approached them; along with their mean looking pokémon. Zea could immediately tell that they were some of the bullies in the school, and wondered if they were the very three who attacked Laura and her Electrike.

"Well… aren't we the brave one today," the red haired girl announced, as the three and their pokémon gave an evil chuckle.

"May-hun. Who said anything about 'us'?" Harley snared. "It's you we're after, not your little friend," he said, grabbing May by the wrist. Just as quickly, Zea grabbed his wrist, before he could pull May away; and rather tight too.

"Hey!" Harley cried out.

"She said, leave her alone." Zea said sternly, Eve growling towards him from her shoulder.

"Apparently, you don't know who you're dealing with new girl," the lavender haired boy said in a threatening tone.

"Oh gee, apparently I don't. Please, enlighten me," Zea said sarcastically with a fake innocence. She still had a grip on Harley's wrist since he still had not let go of May.

The trio grinned towards Zea in a fashion that looked like they knew something she didn't. Zea was slightly confused but didn't soften her glare at the three.

"May-hun, why don't you explain to your new friend who she's dealing with, since you seem to be her tour guide." Harley said with a grin, still not letting go of May.

May gulped and did as she was told.

"This is Harley and his gang." May started. "He's Harley, he's James and she's Jessie," she said, pointing to the boy in the Cacturne outfit, the lavender haired boy and the red haired girl respectfully with her free hand. "They do what they want, when they want,"

The trio smiled.

"You better believe it hun." Harley said proudly. "So if you know what's good for you newbie, you'll get your crummy hand off me."

"If **I** know what's good for me?!" Zea sternly replied. "No! If **YOU** know what's good for you, you'll get **YOUR** crummy hand off her." she said, giving his wrist a tight squeeze, forcing him to let go of May.

"OW! Why you little…" Harley cried out when he pulled his hand away after Zea had squeezed and let go of it. Zea continued to glare at him, as did her pokémon.

"Hey Harley!"

Harley and his gang turned around after hearing their leader's name being called. When they did, they saw Ash and Lucifer a few feet away from them.

"Leave them alone!" Lucifer demanded. Ash nodded in agreement.

"Mind your own business pretty boys. This doesn't concern you," Harley replied, "You don't want to ruin your reputation now, do you?"

Ash and Lucifer were about to reply when…

"He's right Lucifer. This is between us and them," Zea called out to the boys.

Ash and Lucifer were surprised, as were May and the trio.

"But Zea, you don't know what they're capable of," Lucifer worriedly replied.

"And they don't know what **I'M **capable of," Zea replied.

"But…"

"Let it go Lucifer," Ash said calmly to his friend.

"Let it go?! But Ash…"

"You said it yourself; she's different from most of the girls. She can handle it,"

"I guess," Lucifer said, unsurely.

"Well… it looks like the newbie wants to play," Harley said, turning back towards the two girls. Zea continued to glare at him. "I guess we're gonna have to teach her a lesson, don't we guys?"

"Yes. Let's teach her a lesson," Jessie grinned.

"We'll teach you not to mess with us!" James added also grinning.

"Oh, I'm sooooo scared," Zea replied mockingly. "Are we gonna stand here all day or are you gonna "teach me a lesson"?"

Harley grinned. "You two deal with her. She's not worth my efforts. You could probably squash her as fast her as fast as I would,"

"We'll see who does the squashing," Zea replied.

"May? How good are you in battling?" She asked.

"Not very good," May replied truthfully.

"I've only seen you with combination attacks, and battle class isn't until after lunch. So I won't risk your pokémon getting hurt. I'll deal with them," Zea offered.

"Thanks Zea," May thanked her.

"Just stay behind me." Zea instructed, "Because I'm keeping an eye on that Harley guy,"

The trio backed away a few feet to give their pokémon space. Jessie and James ordered their pokémon, Dustox and Cacnea, respectfully, to go into battle. Harley stood a good distance behind his two companions with his pokémon, a Cacturne, to watch the battle. Ash and Lucifer, along with the other students who had stopped sparing when they realized Harley and his gang getting into a fight with the new girl; stood on the sidelines to watch. The students who were inside the school also noticed this and were looking out the windows of the school.

"Looks like the entire school is watching," May pointed out.

"That's good. What better way to teach them a lesson, than to have the entire student body watch," Zea replied. "Even better if one or two staff members are watching,"

"Alright newbie, send out your pokémon." Harley called out.

"Gladly," Zea replied, pulling out two pokéballs. She threw them forward, releasing a Jolteon and a purple Vaporeon.

"Jolt!'

"Vaaa!" the pokémon said their names upon release.

The students awed at the sight of the Vaporeon.

"She's got a shiny Vaporeon! How cool is that!" Lucifer exclaimed.

"Very cool!" a boy with a camera in his hand, next to him said as he started snapping away.

"No surprise that you're here with your camera Jake," Ash commented towards the boy known as Jake.

"Of course!" Jake exclaimed. "This will make a great story for the school paper." He said as he continued snapping picture after picture.

"Ok Jolteon and Vaporeon, you two know the drill. Let's try to finish this quick." Zea said to her pokémon. They turned their heads and nodded towards her and turned back to face the situation at hand.

"Let the battle begin," Harley said with a yawn.

"Dustox, use poison sting!" Jessie commanded her pokémon.

"Cacnea, use pin missile!" James commanded his.

"Counter them with your pin missile Jolteon! Vaporeon, standby with blizzard," Zea called out.

The pokémon did as they were told and their attacks collided with each other, causing an explosion which formed a cloud of smoke. This prevented anyone from seeing what was happening, including the pokémon not seeing where their opponent was. Or so it seemed,

"Vaporeon, Jolteon, show them why we don't play around with guys like them." Everyone heard Zea say, but they couldn't see her or her pokémon. All they saw were Jessie and James and their pokémon.

Then out of the smoke, they saw two orbs of water with a green orb inside of them heading towards Dustox and Cacnea. The trainers and their pokémon didn't see the attack coming and didn't have time to dodge, hence taking a direct hit from the attack, which knocked Dustox and Cacnea out cold. The students stood and gazed in shock at how fast the battle ended. But no-one was more shocked than Jessie and James.

"My precious Dustox!" Jessie cried out.

"Aahh! My poor Cacnea!" James whined.

"That was amazing!" Jake exclaimed, continuing to take pictures. He was flying above the battle area on the back of his Staraptor. He arrived at that position after the explosion had occurred in order to get a few better photo angles.

Ash and Lucifer watched in shock and amazement.

"She… fused zap cannon and water pulse." Ash said.

"No way would their pokémon have survived that." Lucifer said. "After getting soaked and confused from that water pulse and an electric attack right after! There was no way. And since her Vaporeon is a shiny one, that water pulse would have been at least twice more powerful compared to a regular Vaporeon."

"Great as always you two," Zea smiled towards her pokémon.

"Vapo/ Jolt Jolt," they turned and smiled towards their trainer in response.

"Wow… she's even more amazing than I thought," Richie said from somewhere in the crowd of students

"The new girl's not too bad," Gary said from another area of the school, his arms folded.

Somewhere amongst the students, another boy was watching the battle with quite an interest. But he was more interested in the new battler to the school.

Jessie and James returned their pokémon to their pokéballs and were about to send out another when the bell rang to end the first break. The students quickly dispersed from the area in order to get to their next destination. The only ones who stayed were, Ash, Lucifer, Richie, May, Zea and the Harley trio. Zea returned her pokémon to their pokéballs as Harley and his gang approached her, Harley in front. They stop a few feet away.

"Consider yourself lucky newbie. Because when we meet again, you'll be going up again me," Harley said with a confident smirk and his arms folded across his chest.

"And I'll be looking forward to it," Zea replied, keeping an angry glare at him as the trio walked away.

Once they were out of sight, Ash and Lucifer, who had returned their pokémon into their pokéball when the bell went, as well as Richie, walked up to the two girls.

"Are you ok May?" Zea's expression softened to one of concern towards her new friend.

"Y-yea. Thanks a lot Zea. I really appreciate it," May replied.

"You were amazing Zea!" Lucifer commented once they got to girls. Zea lightly blushed at his comment.

"Thanks Lucifer," she replied, "But can we leave this discussion for later? Right now we have to get to class or we'll be late!" she added quickly before Richie could add in anything.

The group quickly broke into another run in order to try and get into their next class on time. Luckily for them, despite just having a long 25min break, there was still a 5min-before-class break, so that the students could settle down from whatever activity they had during the break.

Still in the school yard, hidden somewhere in the shadows, was the afore mentioned boy who was watching the happenings with the new student.

"The new girl's quite interesting. She actually picked a fight with those fools and beat them," He said with a smirk, "I think we just found our after school opponent Electabuzz,"

"Electabuzz," his pokémon growled in response.

--

**Updated 23/06/09**

**Well… I hope chapter had a good bit of action for you guys. I know I had fun doing it.**

**I'm sure you guys must have figured out who the mysterious boy is already. If not, well, I guess you'll just have to keep reading.**

**Um… the 'twice more powerful' thing with Vaporeon, I read somewhere that the shiny pokémon are suppose to be a bit more powerful compared to regular ones; that's why I put that there.**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

May and Zea's next class was Statistics (I think that's right), which went by rather quickly. Ash, Lucifer and Richie had different classes, so the group had to separate again. They weren't separated for long because their class after that was Breeding class. They all were in the same class, except for Richie, who had the same subject, but a different lecturer, so he was in a different class. The group, except Zea, was a bit hesitant to go to Breeding class, considering what was taught earlier in Health class, because the classes were somehow linked with what was being taught. Gary too was also in the same class.

Zea sighed in exasperation at the assignment given by their Breeding teacher, Ms Summers.

"It's my first day and already I'm given an assignment to take care of an egg." Zea sighed. "Well, I guess that's what happens when you enter a school in the middle of the semester."

"Why are you complaining Zea? Everyone here couldn't wait for this day to come." Lucifer, who was sitting next to her, said.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just saying," Zea replied. "Fact is; I'm just as excited as everyone else," she smiled, a very faint blush forming on her cheeks.

Zea and Lucifer were sitting together in Breeding class. Not because they wanted to, but because they were paired up to take care of an egg, so they had to rearrange their sitting arrangements. Ash and May were also paired with each other to take care of an egg. Gary was paired with a girl named Gemma.

Zea and Lucifer's egg was red with some swirly patterns all around the bottom of the egg. Ash and May's egg was jade green and Gary and Gemma egg was green at the top, with a bit of red and white at the bottom.

A few minutes later, the bell rang to dismiss class and begin another. Ms Summers told the students to leave their eggs on the desk they were seated at, and that they would be there waiting for them to come get them when the school day was over. The students nodded in response and exited the classroom. Zea stayed back for a while to talk with Ms Summer. About a minute after, she stepped out to find May and Eevee waited for her and Eve outside the classroom door. The boys were nowhere to be found.

"What did you want to talk about with Ms Summers?" May asked the moment Zea stepped out of the class.

"I'll tell you later." Zea replied.

"Uh… where are the boys?" she asked.

"They went ahead to get ready for the next class," May replied, as the two girls began working in the direction of their next class.

"Next class is PE/Gym, right?" Zea asked. May nodded. "Then we better hurry and get changed." She said as they quicken their walking pace.

--

PE/Gym class was pretty much what it was suppose to be. Some students were outside and some were in the gymnasium doing whatever activity the lecturer had chosen for the subject. All the grade 12 students had the class. There were different lecturers for the physical activities going on, but the students still kinda mingled with each other whenever they got the chance. Their pokémon on the other hand, were watching from the sidelines. To them it was fun watching their trainers do some 'physical training' instead of them for once.

While doing some activities, Zea made a new friend named Gemma. She was impressed by how agile Zea was and the two hit it off quite well very quickly. May was doing a different activity from Zea so they were separated for a short while during the class.

"You're the one who got paired with Gary for the assignment in Breeding class right?" Zea asked.

"Right," Gemma replied

"So how's that coming along?"

"Well, we only just had the class before this one; so I don't know yet." Gemma replied. "Though with him being one of the popular, yet very cute boys in the school, I'm not exactly sure _how_ well it's going to go."

Not much happened during that period except for the fact that Zea made a new friend. When the bell rang for class dismissal, the students went to quickly change into their regular attire since it was now lunch time. Although, something very interesting happened in the girls' locker room.

May was at her locker putting away her gym attire when a group of girls came up to her.

"Hello May," one of the girls spat out. May quickly turned round to find three girls crowding up to her. One with orange hair, one with blue hair, and one with red hair. The one with orange hair was the one who spoke.

"H-hi M-Misty," May nervously replied, "What do you want from me this time?"

"I, I mean 'we', just wanted to find out how you were enjoying yourself being around the most popular and cutest guys in the school. Especially my Ash,"

"But… you two aren't even together," May replied.

"That's not the point!" Misty yelled back causing May to flinch. "He may not know it yet, be Ash and I were meant to be,"

Eevee couldn't do anything to assist her trainer because to girls' pokémon, an Azuril, Piplup and Glameow, where crowding up to her as well, which prevented her from doing anything. The yell alerted Zea who was on the opposite side of the locker stall, as well as Gemma, who was behind her in her own locker.

"What was that?" Zea asked to no-one in particular. "Eve, get up there and have a look." She said, raising her arm up to the locker roof for Eve to climb up.

"It must be Misty bothering May again," Gemma replied her question.

"May?" Zea asked.

"Yea. Misty is one those girls who thinks she's all that and can get whatever she wants," Gemma explained.

"But, what does that have to do with May?" Zea asked again.

"May is, what most of the students call, 'a loner'. She barely interacts with anyone and always disappears during the two break periods."

"I haven't asked her this but, do you know if she has or had any friends?"

"She had one. Her name's Kelly,"

"So where is she?"

"She no longer lives in Pallet, due to a sickness she got which kept her away from school. The sickness was so bad the family had to move in order for her to get proper medical treatment. Ever since that move, May just kept herself away from others, thinking that it was her fault that Kelly got so sick."

"How can it be her fault?"

"I dunno. Maybe that's something you should ask her,"

"I will. Thanks Gemma." Zea thanked her.

"No problem, anytime," Gemma replied with a smile. "I'm really hungry, so I'll see you later Zea," she said as she started to walk away.

"Yea see ya," Zea replied as she started to walk and head to the other side of the locker stall.

Back with Eve, still on the roof of the locker, she looked down on the other side to see a group of girls and their pokémon ganging up on May and Eevee. She scowled and growled through bared clenched teeth, loud enough for the girls to hear. They looked up at her and gave confident smile.

"Ha. Since when did your Eevee get so brave May?" Misty chuckled. "And what's it doing up there anyway. Our pokémon were supposed to-" she cut herself off when she looked down and saw that their pokémon were indeed keeping close watch of her Eevee.

"Wait! If her Eevee is down there, then whose Eevee is that," the blunette asked, while pointing from May's Eevee to the one on the locker roof.

"That would me mine," they heard a voice say. The three girls turned to the direction of the voice, to see Zea leaning on a locker five lockers away from them with her arms folded.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the newbie. You've made quite a name for yourself for your first day here. Not many newbie do that." Misty said as Zea approached them, arms still folded

"Humpt. Yea, so," Zea replied with a confident smile. That alone, ticked Misty off for some reason.

"You are also the one responsible for this nobody," she said pointing towards May, "Being around somebodies like Lucifer and my Ash,"

"**Your**, Ash?" Zea asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, **my** Ash!" she sternly replied.

"Funny. He's never mentioned you. What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Misty," she replied. "Pokémon partner; Azuril." The pokémon said its name upon hearing it being called.

"I'm Dawn," the blunette introduced herself. "Pokémon partner; Piplup" said pokémon said its name as well.

"And I'm Zoey," the red head introduced herself as well. "Pokémon partner; Glameow," Said pokémon said its name as well.

"And I'm Zea as you probably already know. Pokémon partner; Eevee. Nickname, Eve. You girls seem to have already met her," Zea said, introducing herself and Eve. Eve growled even louder towards the girls and their pokémon.

"Listen you; we aren't afraid of you or your pokémon." Misty said, right up in Zea's face.

"I never said you should be afraid of me or my pokémon." Zea calmly replied. "But, it wouldn't be a good idea for you to be all up in my face like that."

"And why is that!" Misty demanded.

Zea merely shifted her eyes to look up at Eve. Misty didn't bother to follow her gaze, assuming Zea was just trying to intimidate her.

"Um, Misty?" Dawn called out to her.

"What!" she exclaimed in response, turning around to face her companions.

"I think we should listen to her." Zoey added.

It was then Misty realized that her companions were carrying their pokémon who seemed to have a scared expression on their face. Hers in turn, was hiding behind Dawn's legs. She also realized that the girls were looking upward. Most likely, towards the pokémon on the roof of the locker stall. She looked up as well and what she saw scared her as well, causing her to back from Zea.

Eve had on, the scariest face ever seen a normally cute pokémon. And to add to the scary face, her fur was in a very messy arrangement, giving her a look of some kind of demon pokémon. Her face alone could scare anyone, but to have her fur like that would definitely be going overboard. The girls immediately got the message and quickly made a run for the exit, but not before Misty said one last thing.

"You may have won this round, but I **will **be back," and then they were out of sight.

The moment the three left, Eve immediately returned to normal. Her face back to its normal cuteness and her fur back down like her trainer had just recently groomed her. she then jumped down and landed in front of Eevee who was still on the floor by her trainer's feet. Zea then walked up to May.

"You ok May?" she asked.

"Yea. I'm ok. Thanks again Zea." May replied with a smile.

Zea giggled "You should really start defending yourself May. I'm not always going to be around to help you, you know,"

"I'm already used to it," May replied in a soft voice.

"All the reason to make a change in yourself," Zea encouraged. "Anyway, I'm getting hungry. Let's go get some lunch."

May nodded in agreement. The Eevee jumped into their respective trainer's arm and they began head out of the locker room to the cafeteria.

--

**Update 02/07/09**

**I hope this chapter was ok, because I sure had fun typing it up.**

**Just a quick note on something. I was going through the list of attacks pokémon could learn. And just to show that the show doesn't follow the game, as far as the knowledge I picked up on attacks eeveelutions can learn, Espeon nor Jolteon, can learn zap cannon; and what happened with Annabel's Espeon in the show? It knew zap cannon. So for those who follow the game rules, I was just pointing it out. And zap cannon is an electric attack so I have every right to make Jolteon know it.**

**Anyway… I think that's it for now.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lunch went by rather quickly. Nothing much happened except for the fact that the majority of girls were glaring at May, Gemma and Zea. This was because the boys; Ash, Lucifer, Richie and surprisingly Gary, had invited them to sit at their table for lunch. Their pokémon weren't with them in the lunchroom, as it was a school rule that all partner pokémon be left at the school daycare at that time, so that the lunchroom wouldn't be too crowded.

--

At the daycare,

"(This is great! We get to spend a whole hour together without our trainers!)" Eve exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. Eevee followed her movements with her head and Vee watched her in both interest and amusement with a smile on his face.

The pokémon were all outside in a fenced area; big enough to accommodate the hundreds of pokémon left by the students.

"(It sure is. This gives us a much better chance to get to know each other,)" Pikachu agreed.

The small group of pokémon, which seemed to be getting bigger, little by little, consists of Pikachu, Sparky, Eevee, Eve, Vee, Gary's Umbreon and Gemma's Flareon. They were having a great time chatting and getting to know each other better.

Once they were done conversing, Eve decided to play around with Umbreon. Eevee, although a bit shy at first, joined Eve. Umbreon didn't seem to mind since he kept bringing his head down for them to climb up, and getting back into a sitting position, so they could slide down his back. Flareon watched Umbreon, finding it quite interesting how well he played with the young Eevee; unlike his trainer who, as far as she knew, always had a cocky attitude.

Pikachu, Sparky and Vee were also watching the three playing together. But Pikachu and Vee had their eyes focused more on Eevee and Eve respectfully.

"(It's nice to finally have Eevee playing with other pokémon for once,)" Pikachu said, not taking his eyes off the playing eeveelutons.

"(Mm hmm. That's for sure,)" Vee absentmindedly agreed with Pikachu.

Sparky then came up behind the two, with one arm folded, the other hand/paw to his chin and a mischievous grin, and glint in his eyes.

"(Looks like you two got your work cut out for you,)" he said mischievously.

Pikachu and Vee's ears perked up as they froze for a brief moment and quickly turned to face Sparky.

"(What are you talking about Sparky?)" Pikachu asked, though he knew exactly what Sparky was talking about.

"(Don't play dumb with me Pikachu, you too Vee.)" Sparky replied.

"(What?)" Vee asked.

"(I said, don't play dumb with me,)" Sparky repeated in a serious tone, both his arms now folded across his chest. "(It's obvious you two like those two. Why don't you just go up to them and tell them,)"

"(You can't just go up to a girl and tell her you like her just like that,)" Pikachu tried to defend himself and Vee.

"(And besides, whoever said that we like them,)" Vee added. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"(Denial is always the first sign Vee,)" Sparky replied, waving a finger at them. Pikachu and Vee stiffened for a little bit, knowing very well that Sparky was right.

"(You're right Sparky, we do,)" Pikachu signed, finally giving in.

"(But don't tell them, ok? We'll do it ourselves,)" Vee added.

"(My lips, are sealed,)" Sparky replied, doing a zipping motion across his mouth. "(But, when are you gonna tell them?)"

"(We've got plenty of time and chances to tell them,)" Vee smiled in response. Sparkly looked at him slightly confused.

"(During Breeding class today, our trainers finally got their eggs to take care of,)" Pikachu explained.

"(And let me guess. Your trainers got paired up with their trainers for the assignment, right?)" Sparkly said.

"(That's right.)" Pikachu replied. "(Ash got paired up with May, and Lucifer got paired up with Zea. Gary got paired up with Gemma, that's why Flareon's with us today.)"

The three pokémon looked up at Flareon who was sitting next to them and saw that she was smiling towards them in response. She was sitting next to them the entire time they were talking, and was hearing everything, but decided not to butt in. She only looked down towards them once she heard her name had been mentioned.

"(Well that explains it.)" Sparky said, once his unasked questions had been answered.

"Staraptor!" the pokémon heard and looked up at the sound of the cry. Eevee, Eve and Umbreon had stopped playing once they heard the cry and also looked up. A Staraptor was flying overhead the group; another pokémon seemed to be riding on its back.

"(Hey look! It's Jake's Staraptor.)" Pikachu pointed at the now descending pokémon.

"(But who's that riding on his back?)" Sparky asked.

"(Not sure,)" Vee replied.

The group kept their eyes on the descending pokémon, until it landed about three feet away from the group. The pokémon on its back jumped off and landed next to Staraptor, revealing itself to the group.

"(Hi everyone,)" the two new arrivals greeted the group. They in turn replied with their own greeting.

"(Can we help you two?)" Eve asked the two pokémon, taking a few steps towards them.

"(We just wanted to welcome you to the school. And of course, the daycare,)" Eve smiled at the bird pokémon's response, as she did find it quite welcoming and the last sentence slightly amusing.

"(I'm Staraptor, and this guy here is my good friend, Star,)" Staraptor introduced himself and his friend. His friend was another Eevee, but was a different colour compared to the three of the group. He is more of a silver-gray like colour. Star is a shiny Eevee.

"(Hi,)" Star greeted.

"(Star here belongs to my trainer's brother, Robert.)" Staraptor explained.

"(It's really nice to meet both of you,)" Eve replied with a smile.

"(Our trainers haven't met yet, but they will eventually.)" Staraptor added.

Star then walked up to Eve, looked her straight in the face and smiled. Eve let out a confused 'uh' when he did that.

"(Say, you're kinda cute,)" Star told her.

"(Kinda?)" Eve nervously replied.

"(Hm?)" Vee perked his ears up once he heard that.

"(Vee, looks like you've got competition.)" Sparky whispered in a singing tone. Vee did a soft inward growl in response.

"(Haven't I seen you somewhere before?)" Star asked.

"(I can't really say,)" Eve replied, still having the nervous look on her face.

"(I know I've seen you somewhere. I just can't put my paw on it,)" Star said, as he thought for a while. "(Ah yes. Now I remember. I've seen you on TV, during some of the interschool tournaments.)"

"(Well, I… uh….)" Eve was unsure what to say.

"(You're a totally awesome battler, and your teammates are no exception.)" Star commented, "(I wouldn't mind going up against you one day,)"

"(Well, thanks, I guess,)" Eve replied.

Star then briefly turned his attention away from Eve and looked toward Eevee, who stayed standing next to Umbreon.

"(It's nice to see you with other pokémon again Eevee,)" he called out to her.

"(Thanks Star. I'm really enjoying it,)" Eevee replied in a normal tone, which had evidence of happiness in it.

"_(I'm gonna have to keep a mental note of that,)"_ Eve thought.

"(Look! There she is!)" The group heard a pokémon cry out. They turned in the direction of the voice and saw an Electrike, Pichu and Poocyena running up to them.

Once the three pokémon made it to the group, they were panting heavily; as it was apparent they had been running for a good while.

"(Hello young ones. Did you want something?)" Flareon asked them.

Electrike spoke up the moment she and her friends had recovered.

"(We'd like to see Eve, if that's ok Flareon ma'am.)" Electrike asked.

"(Well aren't you polite,)" Flareon beamed, "(Of course you can see her,)"

"(Thank you,)" the three pokémon replied and ran on over to Eve.

"(Hi Eve! Hi everyone,)" Electrike greeted. The group greeted back.

"(Hey there Electrike! How're you feeling?)" Eve asked, turning away from Star and turning to face the new set of pokémon.

"(Much better, thanks to you and your trainer!)" Electrike beamed.

"(Aww. But I didn't do much really,)" Eve replied.

"(A comforting smile was more than enough!)" Electrike said back.

"(You're being too modest Electrike.)" Eve replied. "(By the way, who are your friends?)"

"(Oh! This is my friend, Pichu,)"

"(Hi. Nice to meet you,)" Pichu greeted

"(And this is- Hey! Where'd he go?)"

Electrike was about to introduce her other friend only to find that he was gone.

"(I'm over here!)" Poochyena called out. The pokémon followed his voice and saw that he was talking with Eevee.

"(Poochyena!!)" Electrike cried out.

"(Poochyena, we've told you numerous times not to disappear on us like that!)" Pichu scolded.

"(Sorry,)" he replied and turns to face Eevee again. "(So you've been having a great day today, huh?)"

"(Yea. Thanks to Eve and her trainer, I think May and I are finally starting to open up a bit,)" Eevee replied

"(That's great to hear. I'm glad you're playing with other pokémon again Eevee. And with Pikachu's group no doubt.)" Poochyena said, whispering the last sentence.

"(Yea… I know,)" Eevee replied, blushing slightly.

"(Ahem. Did I miss the announcement?)" Eve asked. She was now standing close to Eevee and Poochyena. Umbreon had left the two alone without them noticing.

"(Oh Eve! This is Poochyena. He's my little brother,)" Eevee said, introducing Poochyena.

"(Nice to meet you,)" Poochyena greeted.

"(You too,)" Eve beamed. "(Uh… little brother?)"

Eevee nodded. "(Not by blood, but by family. He belongs to May's little brother, which sorta makes him my little brother.)" She explained.

"(May has a little brother?!)" Eve asked surprised.

Meanwhile… somewhere else in the daycare yard, a small group of pokémon stood, not to far away from the ever growing group of popular pokémon, watching them quite closely.

"(That's her?)" One of the pokémon asked

"(Yea, that's her boss.)" Another pokémon replied the first.

"(Hah! She's a pushover. I can handle her,)" the boss pokémon said.

"(I don't think so boss. Glameow said that she seems to be one tough cookie.)" A different pokémon replied.

"(Glameow's an idiot. I'd let a Caterpie beat me up before I take her advice.)" The boss pokémon said again.

"(Hmm. The bad thing about her being around is that we can't 'play' with Eevee. My trainer was already upset about May not showing up during the first break; and to make it worse, you two numskulls got beat by a newbie student and her newbie pokémon,)" the boss pokémon said to two of his group members, causing them to sulk their heads in shame.

"(My trainer and I have to go up against them the next time we meet. I hope I get to beat the stuffing out of that puny fox.)" The biggest of the group said.

"(And make sure you do it painfully slow. I wanna enjoy every moment of it,)" the boss pokémon instructed, and the group gave a sinister chuckle.

--

**Update 10/07/09**

**Hmm… not much to say about this chapter, except that it was more for the pokémon than it was for the humans. I'm not sure how interesting this chapter was for you guys, but I guess it was an ok chapter. I've introduced the pokémon of some of the characters that will appear later in the story. As you guys could also see, that I haven't forgotten Max. His name may not have been mentioned exactly, but everyone knows May's little brother.**

**The part where Star tells Eve 'you're kinda cute', think back to the Deoxys movie people.**

**Hmm… anyway, I guess that's it. This was supposed to be updated yesterday, but I've been busy practicing my drawings so that I could apply for animation school, so my updates might come A LOT slower than usual. Thanks in advance for understanding guys.**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

About 30 minutes into the lunch hour, Zea, May and Gemma had left the lunchroom and were now standing in the hallway. A few students were walking around doing their own thing since they were done with their lunch. May and Gemma were slightly confused as to why Zea was in such a hurry to leave the lunchroom.

"Hey Zea; why'd you leave the lunchroom so abruptly like that?" May asked, Gemma nodded in agreement, also wanting to know.

"Not that is bothers me much but; I was starting to get a bit uncomfortable in there with all the girls glaring at us," Zea replied.

"I'd have to agree with you. I'm not one to be bothered with it either, but I was starting to get goosebumps myself." Gemma added in agreement. "I could've sworn that one of them would've pounced on us right then and there."

"That's why I wanted to get out of there before anything happened." Zea explained. "And why I asked the boys not to follow us,"

"I see. And I agree with both of you." May said.

Zea nodded. "Besides, we'll be spending most of our time with the guys anyway." Zea informed. The two girls looked at her with confused expressions. Zea sighed in disbelief at the two.

"Our eggs. Did you two forget about them already?" she asked. Gemma and May gave an 'oooh' and a nervous grin towards Zea as a sign of their minor embarrassment. Zea sighed again and shook her head. _"What kind of mothers do you two plan to be,"_ She thought to herself.

"So… what should we do now?" Gemma asked. "We still have about 25 minutes before lunch is over."

"How about we get our pokémon from the daycare first and May, you can continue to show me around." Zea suggested. "Gemma, you can come with us if you want. You can help May show me around,"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do anyway," Gemma replied.

"Good idea Zea," May agreed as the girls began to head towards the school daycare.

--

"I wonder why Zea was in such a hurry to leave," Ash said, after the girls had completely left the lunchroom.

"Yea," Lucifer nodded in agreement. "She seemed to be a little uncomfortable. But she's been around us for most of the day, so why would she?"

"Are you two really that dense? Or did Ash's density rub off on you Lucifer," Gary said to his companions. The group of boys still sat at their table after the girls had gone.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Ash glared at his friend.

"Nothing. Except for the fact that you two are so focused on the girls, two in particular, to notice that they were being threaten with stone hard glares." Gary explained. "Zea did a smart thing by having herself and the girls leave."

Ash and Lucifer blushed, but it was very light, at Gary's observation. It was then they realized and understood what he was talking about. They were, after all, two of the most popular boys in school and almost every girl wanted to get to them. So with Zea and May hanging around them all the time, it was only natural that the other girls would get jealous and envious at them.

"I understand your point Gary," Lucifer replied.

"Yea," Ash nodded in agreement. "But what about you Gary… and Gemma?"

"What about her?" Gary said, with slight hint of defense in his tone, which didn't go unnoticed by his companions.

Richie snickered. "Looks like Ash and Lucifer aren't the only ones focused on the girls,"

"Shut it Richie! No one asked you!"

Ash, Lucifer and Richie burst into laughter at Gary's predicament. The latter was now completely red in the face, which was kind of hard to tell if he was really angry or embarrassed. After a minute or two, the laughter died out. Ash patted his friend on the back, trying to make him calm down before he had an outburst. After a few seconds, Gary sighed and relaxed himself. Shortly after the laughter had stopped, a boy came up to the group.

"Hey guys," he greeted. They looked up at the boy.

"Oh, hey Robert. What's up?" Lucifer asked the boy, now known as Robert.

"Nothing much," Robert replied, taking a seat next to Richie, opposite Lucifer.

"We haven't seen much of you today, and we usually do. Where have you been?" Lucifer asked again.

"I've been helping some of the teachers with some stuff today, that's why you haven't really been seeing me for today." Robert explained. The group nodded in understanding.

"So, I hear there's a new student in the school today." Robert said, changing the subject.

"Yea, that's right," Richie answered as the other three nodded in response.

"She's made quite a name for herself on her first day. The whole school's talking about her." Robert added in what he knew/heard about the new student. "I also heard about her battle with Harley and his gang."

"Yea! She's really awesome!" Richie blurted out, like some kind of fan boy.

"I'll admit, even I was impressed," Gary said, with his head held high, his eyes closed and arms folded.

"So she's that good huh? So what's her name?" Robert asked.

"Yea she is." Lucifer replied with a smile, feeling his temperature rise a little while they talked about Zea. "Her name's Zea,"

"Zea?" Robert asked, blinking twice. His expression showing that he knew something.

"Yea. Do you know her?" Ash asked after seeing his expression.

"The name just sounds familiar that's all," Robert replied, still trying to figure out where he heard the name in his mind.

"So where is she?" Robert asked. "I'd love to meet her; and I heard she was hanging around you guys."

"She left already with May and Gemma." Ash replied. "They're probably showing her around the school,"

"If you want, we could go look for them," Richie suggested. "I doubt they went very far,"

"Sure. Let's go," Robert said, getting up. But as soon as he did…

"Hey Robert!"

The group heard someone call out and turned to the source to see Jake running over to the group, with some papers in his hand. He skidded to a halt right in front of the boys' table.

"Hey Spud. What's up?" Lucifer asked, calling Jake by his nickname.

"This is what's up!" Jake aka Spud exclaimed, pushing the 'papers' on the table in front of the boys. The papers were actually the photos he had taken earlier during Zea's battle with Harley's companions. He had already gone and had them developed/printed.

The group looked at the pictures and was amazed at the shots Spud was able to get. They were perfectly captured, from the pokémon's attack posses to the pokémon's attacks themselves.

"So what do you think?" Spud asked, proud of his work,

"These are awesome bro," Robert commented.

"Thanks bro," Spud replied. "Although, the battle would have looked a lot better on video. Too bad Heri sprained his ankle on his skateboard."

"Say, where is Zea anyway? I heard she was hanging out with you guys," he asked Lucifer.

"She left to see more of the school." Lucifer replied with a short and straight to the point answer.

"Now would be a good time to go look for them," Robert suggested.

The group nodded in agreement. Since they were done looking at the photos, they returned them to Spud and the group of six boys left the cafeteria.

--

It didn't take the girls very long to get to the daycare since it wasn't very far from the lunch area. They quickly found their pokémon and began to head out again. Their pokémon were a bit hesitant to leave the group, but they were loyal to their trainers, hence they said farewell to their friends, and went to meet their trainers.

Thankfully the girls didn't encounter any trouble while they walked around the school. Except, of course, for the occasional glares they kept getting from some of the girls in some areas they went. But what was a bit strange and surprising, was, during the tour, May was in front the entire time.

"Gemma, notice anything different about May?" Zea asked in a whisper to Gemma, who was walk next to her. Their pokémon were a little in front of them. Flareon was walking while Eve rode on her back for a while.

"Hmm?" Gemma asked.

"Her mood," Zea pointed out.

Gemma then looked towards May, who turned around briefly to look towards the girls behind her, making sure they were still following. She had on a cheery smile, and a genuine one at that.

"You're right. She's actually…" Gemma started.

"Happy?" Zea finished for her. Gemma nodded.

"This is the first time I've seen her like this since Kelly went away." Gemma said, and then gave a soft giggle "I guess whatever it is you're doing has lifted her spirit Zea."

Zea smiled. "I guess I have," she replied, as the three continued their trip around the school, with May leading every step of the way.

--

The bell finally rang for the end of lunch. Unfortunately for the boys, they were unable to find the girls anywhere before the lunch break was over.

"I guess they got further than we thought," Ash said, scratching the back of head in thought.

"Well… it doesn't matter." Robert said, "Our next class is Battle class and the entire grade has that class. So I should see her there."

"You're right," Richie said in agreement.

"Oh man, I wish the entire school was having Battle class together at the same. I've got Statistic next!" Spud whined.

"It can't be helped bro." Robert chuckled at his brother in response.

"Anyway guys, we couldn't find the girls, so how about we get our pokémon at the daycare and get to class." Gary suggested.

The rest of the boys nodded in agreement and quickly made a run for the school's daycare, hoping to get there before its gets too crowded with students going to collect their pokémon.

--

"Lunch break is over. So I guess the tour's over for now too," Zea noted.

"We still have the rest of the week Zea, and I'm really looking forward to it," May said enthusiastically.

Zea smiled in response "And I'm happy to hear that,"

"Ok girls, how about we head to our next class, huh?" Gemma suggested. The girls nodded in response as they made their way to their next class; Battle class.

On their way to the class, they passed by the daycare area, noticing the commotion. Zea was slightly confused and curious about what was going on. Gemma noticed her expression and explained to her, that's what happens when students wait till the end of lunch to collect their pokémon. Zea replied with an airy 'oooh' once she got to know the reason behind the commotion. She smiled to herself as to the fact that they had decided to collect their pokémon early. Eve and Eevee were perched on their usual spots on their trainer's shoulder. Flareon too was, surprisingly, despite her size, hanging from her trainer's shoulder as well.

The group continued to walk until they made it to the door of there next class.

--

**UPDATED 24/07/09**

**Well… that's it for chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now… -snickers- the next chapter is the one I can't WAIT to finish and put up, so I'll definitely be working on it so I could put it up.**

**Um… just in case some of you did realize; Robert and Jake aka Spud, are brothers.**

**May's mood has lifted a bit, but I wont said much on that.**

**Please review and look forward to the next chapter. ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When the girls entered the classroom; or more like the gym room, there were quite a few students already seated on the bleachers, eagerly waiting for their class to begin. Zea was amazed at the amount of students who was already at class.

"I guess this is the class that everyone can't wait for everyday, huh." Zea giggle, "No surprise there,"

"Well, almost everyone," Gemma whispered to Zea, while looking in May's direction. Zea followed her gaze and realized that May's happy mood had turned back into one of uneasiness. This got Zea confused and even more worried about her new friend.

She approached her and was about to say something, but was interrupted by someone who had just entered the class.

"Well, if it isn't the newbie and the loner," the student said. It was Misty, and of course, tagging along behind her, were her companions Dawn and Zoey, along with their pokémon.

Zea sighed. "Nice to see you again Misty," she said, with no emotion whatsoever, not bothering to turn and face the orange haired teen.

Zea's tone, once again, pissed Misty off as a vain popped up on the right side of her head. After a few seconds of being steamed up with anger and annoyance, she gave a huge sigh and relaxed herself. She figured it was best not to start a scene at the beginning of her favourite class, so as to not get into trouble and get a detention. Especially with the new student because she knew that new students got passes with a warning for getting in trouble on their first day.

Misty then smiled towards Zea, which earned her a raised eyebrow with means of her confusion and suspicion toward the hot headed teen.

"I'm looking forward to having a battle with you." Misty told Zea. "I'll be payback for what you did to me and my friends in the girls' locker room earlier." She finished saying, then continued on into the gym to find a seat, her friends following close behind. Gemma looked to Zea, confusion plastering her face about Misty's last statement.

"What did you do to them after I left?" Gemma asked.

"Nothing," Zea replied, with an amused smile on her face as she remembered how Misty and her friends ran out of the locker room.

"Didn't sound like nothing; knowing Misty," Gemma said.

"All that happened was that Eve gave them the scariest face they've ever seen and they run off. No big deal," Zea shrugged.

"To Misty… it is a big deal," Zea and Gemma heard a soft voice say. They turned to the source and realized that it came from May. She was holding Eevee in her arms and kept tightening her grip little by little, as a sign of her nervous and uneasiness. This caused the little fox pokémon to cry out and alert her trainer that she was wrapping her arms around her too tight. "Sorry Eevee," she apologized to her pokémon. Zea and Gemma looked at her worriedly.

"Come on May." Zea said, resting her right hand on May's left shoulder. "Let's find a seat so you can calm down and relax."

May nodded in agreement as the three began to head towards the bleachers.

--

"I don't know why we even bothered to run and get our pokémon. I should have known the students would step aside for us to collect our pokémon," Ash said, his Pikachu now resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Yea; you should have known Ash," Gary sarcastically replied, his Umbreon now walking loyally by his side.

Ash was about to protest upon catching his friend's sarcasm but was interrupted by another one of his companions.

"All that matters, is that we got our pokémon; end of argument." Lucifer added, Vee now resting on his shoulder. "Now let's get to class, or we'll be late."

"We tend to have been getting a bit late for classes a lot today; have you guys realized that?" Richie asked, realizing their off time schedule for most of the day. Sparky was also resting on his usual spot on his trainer's shoulder

"I wasn't with you guys for most of the day, so I wouldn't know." Gary calmly replied.

"You're right Richie we have." Ash agreed. "I guess having a new student around has had us a little bit sidetracked,"

"A _little_ bit?" Gary emphasized, eyeing his friends.

"Whatever Gary; let's just get to class," Lucifer suggested to avoid any further arguments. The group nodded in agreement.

"_I swear, Gary can be such a jerk sometimes. Hah, well I guess that's what makes him, Gary, and we've learned to deal with him,"_ Robert thought, his pokémon, Star the shiny Eevee which Eve had met at the daycare, now perched on his left shoulder.

Vee kept eyeing Star throughout most of the trip from since when their trainers had collected them from the daycare, but Star didn't seem to notice. And even if he did, he just couldn't be bothered.

"My class is over this way guys, so I guess I'll see you later," Spud said, pointing towards a different direction of which the group was walking, his Staraptor walking (yes, walking) closely behind.

"Ok bro. I'll see you later," Robert replied.

Spud nodded and broke into a sprint towards the direction he had pointed to while waving towards his companions. Staraptor was now flying behind him in order to keep up. The boys waved back towards him and then continued their walk towards their class.

--

5 – 10 minutes later, everyone was now seated and settled on the bleachers in the gym room. The boys had not yet seen the girls from since they entered the class, but the girls had seen them when they entered. But there was so much noise, that they weren't able to call out to them, so the two groups were seated in different areas of the gym.

"Ok students; now that you are all settled down, I will now start calling out the pairs of those who will be battling each other." The Battle class lecturer, Mr. Goodshow announced,

"The lecturer chooses who goes up against whom? We can't choose who we want to battle?" Zea asked, Eve now sitting on her lap.

"That's how it used to be." Gemma replied, as she began to explain. Her Flareon also resting on her lap, "Before, students would choose who they would want to battle against, but there were always problems with that. Sometimes, more than one student would want to battle one student in particular which often had that student doing numerous battles. Some students however, would use that as an opportunity for them not to battle at all. So when the teachers realized how some students never got to battle during class, they eventually came up with a scheme to be able to have everyone battle at least once before the class is over."

"I see. So everyone gets a chance, even those who don't want to," Zea clarified, while eyeing May from the corner of her eye. Zea was seated between the two girls, so she was able to talk to either of them when she wanted to. Gemma nodded towards her in agreement.

"So what happens to the student who doesn't end up going against someone when there's an odd number of students?" Zea asked again.

"That unlucky soul goes up again the lecturer," Gemma replied.

"Yikes," Zea stated. Gemma nodded. The girls then returned their attention to lecturer in the middle of the gym.

"Ok now, you all know the rules. Everything goes, _except_ cheating," Mr. Goodshow emphasized.

"Well that's kinda obvious," Zea stated, folding her arms across her stomach. Gemma giggled at her statement, while May continued to sit in silence.

"Ok now, our first two battlers are…" Mr. Goodshow started.

"_Please don't be me, please don't me, please don't be me."_ May thought pleadingly, her eyes tightly shut.

Zea sat with her arms still folded, an expression on her face saying how she couldn't care less if she went first or not. Gemma too sat petting Flareon, her face showing that she wasn't worried one bit.

"Hmm, well it looks like we have a new student with us today, so how about we start off with her," the lecturer stated, while looking at his list of names on a sheet of paper. Once the students heard this, chattering began to boom throughout the gym. "And she will be going up against… Misty." He finished, and that's when the chattering got even livelier.

Gemma and May looked to Zea upon hearing that she was up to battle first, as well as who she was battling against.

"Hmpt. Looks like Misty got her wish," Zea said with a very confident smile, her arms still folded. With a silent gesture, Eve hopped from her trainers lap to her usual spot on her shoulder, allowing her to get up and walk down to the field. May watched Zea in admiration to how confident she was, and going up against Misty at that.

--

"Zea's up to battle already?" Lucifer stated in surprise, while looking around to see where Zea was seated at. Vee, following his trainer's motions while seated on his lap.

"And against Misty, of all people," Ash added in, he and Pikachu also looking for their new female companion.

"I wouldn't be too worried about her," Gary stated, bringing his hands behind his head and leaning back a bit, in relaxation.

"I'll have to agree with Gary," Robert added, while Star also look around for the trainer, or more so, her pokémon, since he hasn't met the trainer yet, "If she's as good as you guys say, or most likely think she is, she shouldn't have a problem," he finished.

"That's right guys," Richie said to Ash and Lucifer, "We may not know much about her; but from what little we know, I can tell she can handle anything that comes her way,"

Ash and Lucifer for a fact knew that their friends were right, but couldn't help worrying. Especially Lucifer. The boys then heard Pikachu and Vee cry out their names, causing them to look towards the pokémon and see them pointing in the direction of someone higher up on the bleachers. The group of boys and the rest of the pokémon followed the two pokémon's indicated direction and spotted Zea getting up and begin to walk down from the stands. Of course, this caused them to also spot May and Gemma as well.

--

"Looks like your battle came up a lot sooner than you hoped, huh Misty?" Dawn said to her friend. Misty grinned in response.

"It couldn't have come any sooner Dawn," Misty replied.

"And you get to go against the person you wanted to battle," Zoey added. "Just make sure you teach her who's in charge,"

"I repeat: it couldn't have come any sooner," Misty repeated, "And don't worry; I _will_," she said, getting up and walking down towards the field as well.

--

"Well… looks like Misty got the match she was hoping for," May finally said, throughout her silent treatment.

Gemma nodded in agreement, "But I wouldn't worry too much. Zea seems to already know what she's going up against; even though she has no idea what pokémon Misty contains."

--

The two students had finally made it down to the field and approached Mr. Goodshow. He gave the two a briefing and then stepped off to the side of the field, while the two teens walked out to the two opposing ends of the field, and turned to face each other when they reached their destination.

"Ok students, which battle field would you like?" Mr. Goodshow asked.

"It doesn't really matter to me," Zea replied.

"O…k… A water field as always Misty?" he asked the other teen.

"Yes please Mr. Goodshow," Misty replied.

Mr. Goodshow nodded and pressed some buttons in a box on the wall. This caused the battle field, which was a normal battle field, to open up from the center and disappear into the walls on the side, leaving room for a water field to move up from underneath.

"Ok. The field is ready, now students reveal your pokémon," the lecturer announced.

"Ok Gyarados, let's show this girl who's boss around here!" Misty called out, releasing her pokémon. The pokémon roared upon release towards its opponent.

There were sounds of gasping coming from everyone in the class upon seeing which pokémon Misty had released. And the chattering started again amongst the students.

Ash and Lucifer groaned upon seeing which pokémon Misty called out.

"They must have already met," Lucifer said, his tone having the groaning sound in it. "Misty only uses Gyarados when she wants to get back at someone. This can't be good,"

The other boys nodded in agreement.

-

"Gyarados huh." Zea stated, looking up at the atrocious pokémon.

"Yea," Misty replied, "Are you scaaared?"

"Eh, not really," Zea shrugged.

"_Hmm, let's see. Gyarados are able to use attacks against opponents even if they have the type advantage. Vaporeon would be ok since water attacks can't touch her. Jolteon would make this battle end before it started, but I want to have some fun with her first. Flareon's a definite no-no, even if he has won his fair sure of battles against water types. Espeon and Umbreon are at their best in double battles. So that leaves me with Leafeon and Glaceon. Hmm… Leafeon would have an advantage as well as disadvantage against Gyarados, and my pokémon and I love a challenge, so Leafeon it is,"_ Zea thought in conclusion.

"Please release your pokémon, Zea," the lecturer called out to her. Zea nodded in response and reached into her bag pocket and pulled out a pokéball. Fortunately, it was the one with a sticker of a leaf on it, verifying that it was Leafeon's pokéball.

"Ok Leafeon, let's show them what we've got!" Zea called out, releasing her grass type evolution pokémon.

"Leafeon!" The pokémon cried out upon release, landing on one of the stable pads on the water field.

--

**Updated 29/07/09**

**Hmm… can't say much except that I hope you guys liked this chapter. It might not be what you guys were hoping for, but it's got a start I guess.**

**Umm… the next chapter might be very long, because I'm hoping to put everyone's battle into one chapter; you'll see what I mean once I've completed it and put it up.**

… **I guess that's about it. Still working on my art stuff though, **

**Please review. Loved the ones I got last chapter. ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The students gazed in amazement at Zea's Leafeon.

"Wow… she's got a shiny Leafeon too," Lucifer said in awe.

"Too?" Robert asked. Since he wasn't around for most of the day, he missed much of what happened during that time.

"Yea. She's got a shiny Vaporeon." Ash replied. "It's one of the pokémon she used to battle against Harley's gang,"

"So she has a team of shiny pokémon huh?" Robert asked, taking a quick glance down at his own shiny pokémon seated on his lap.

"I don't think so." Richie replied, "Eve's normal, and so was her Jolteon that she used earlier,"

"We'll only know for sure what pokémon she has once she decides to show us, so why don't we just seat back and enjoy the battle," Gary suggested. The boys nodded in agreement, and returned their attention back to the battle.

--

"She has a shiny Leafeon," May observed, in a low voice "It's gorgeous,"

"Eevee," Eevee nodded, agreeing with her trainer.

"And strong too," Gemma added. May looked toward her curiously. "It is said that shiny pokémon are at least twice as more powerful compared to its normal colour." She explained.

"Zea must have some kind of strategy planned out for her put Leafeon against Gyarados, having both an advantage and disadvantage against it," Gemma finished.

"I guess so," May softly replied.

"Let's just watch and see what happens." May nodded in agreement and the two girls brought their attention back towards the match about to unfold.

--

"Ha! She sent a Leafeon against Misty's Gyarados. This battle is going to be over before it even started," Zoey exclained. Dawn just nodded at her friend's statement.

"_That may be true but that girl's a lot tougher than she looks. I saw her battle earlier with Harley's gang and she took them out like it was nothing. I have a feeling this battle might end a lot differently than Zoey and Misty thinks,"_ Dawn thought to herself. _"And I think I've seen her somewhere before,"_

--

Misty had a huge grin on her face once her opponent's pokémon was released.

"_Hehe. A Leafeon against my Gyarados? Ha! This battle is already mine. This will teach her to mess with me,"_ Misty thought.

"_That grin she has shows that she's confident she'll win. Maybe a little __**too**__ confident. Humpt. Well she's in for a little surprise,"_ Zea thought, with a smile of her own.

"Ok. Are the opponents ready?" Mr. Goodshow asked his students.

"Ready!" they both replied at the same time.

"Then… BEGIN!"

"Let's finish this quick Gyarados! Flamethrower!" Misty commanded her pokémon.

The pokémon obeyed as it gave a loud roar. It closed its mouth and opened it again releasing a powerful blast of fire towards its opponent, who sat on the pad it had landed on upon release, not bothering to move an inch. There were gasps from many of the students as they saw the super effective attack heading towards Leafeon, who was making no effort to get out of the way.

"If that attack hits, Leafeon is done for!" Lucifer exclaimed worriedly. "Why isn't she making an effort for Leafeon to dodge!"

Zea smiled. "Humpt. I predicted this. Leafeon, protect." She calmly told her pokémon.

Leafeon obeyed. Her body became covered with a clear vale just before her opponent's attack came in contact. There were louder gasps coming from the students when the attack came in contact with Leafeon, including the group of boys and Zea's two girl friends.

"Yes! Direct hit!" Misty exclaimed happily, throwing her right fist forward in a punching motion. "I've won this battle, no sweat!"

"Humpt. I wouldn't be too sure of that," Zea told her, at which she glared back in response.

"You practically let your pokémon sit there to get hit with my attack," Misty said, pointing a finger in Zea's direction. "So what's that suppose to mean,"

"Watch and see," Zea calmly replied.

After a good couple of seconds the flamethrower attack finally died down. To Misty's surprise, and everyone else's, there sat Leafeon on the same pad without a burn mark on her. Ash, Lucifer, Richie and their pokémon breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Gary couldn't be bothered with worrying, since he apparently had a feeling she was going to do something like that. His Umbreon sat next to his feet, his eyes fixed on the battle, but also taking occasional glances at the seating area at which their new female companions were. Robert didn't really bother as well since he seemed to be in deep thought about the new girl, trying to figure out where he had heard of, or seen her before. His pokémon, Star, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit worried because he knew quite a bit about the new student's pokémon.

"True, you may have an advantage over my Leafeon, but that doesn't mean I'll have her sit there and get badly hurt," Zea said calmly to her opponent. Her tone, once again, pissed Misty off.

"Gyarados, another flamethrower!" Misty commanded again.

The pokémon obeyed and repeated its attack. Zea smiled once again.

"Jump," she simply said. Just before the attack came into contact, Leafeon jumped up into the air completely avoiding the attack.

"It won't be able to get away in that position. Give it another flamethrower while it's in the air Gyarados!" Misty called out and once again Gyarados sent another flamethrower at the defenseless Leafeon.

"Double team to dodge Leafeon, and try to get in close to Gyarados," Zea told her pokémon.

Once again, Leafeon used her attack just before the flamethrower could get in contact with her as she made numerous copies of herself, causing her opponent's attack to hit one of the fakes. The copies were getting closer and closer to Gyarados as a sign that Leafeon was getting closer to strike her opponent.

"X-Scissor!" Zea commanded.

While still doing double team, Leafeon and all the copies' front paws began to glow white, while baring her claws. Gyarados was confused, unable to tell which one was the real one.

"Dive underwater to dodge Gyarados!" Misty called out.

The pokémon obeyed, and quickly dove into the water, just as Leafeon was striking her attack. It missed and the copies disappeared as she landed on one of the nearby pads, doing a 180 skid turn. Leafeon then walked over to the edge of the pad and looked into the water. She couldn't see the atrocious pokémon, but she could see its figure swimming around in the water.

"_This is almost too perfect,"_ Zea thought as she snickered. Misty saw this and wondered what she had planned.

"Ok Leafeon, let's give 'em a toxic!" she called out. Misty was confused by that command. Since her pokémon was underwater, how would Leafeon be able to get a hit on it?

Leafeon nodded and sat at the edge of the pad and dipped her leaf-like tail into the water, while keeping her eyes on her opponent. Seconds later, purple ooze began to flow at the end of her tail, and began to spread throughout the entire pool, turning it from its watery blue colour to an icky purple. The students watched in shock as they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

When she was done, Leafeon pulled her tail out of the water and stood up while looking into the water. The atrocious pokémon had stopped swimming around. Apparently the poisonous attack had gotten to it, which most likely had the pokémon in extreme pain. When Leafeon saw that the attack was already in effect, she started jumping from pad to pad until she was on the one in front of her trainer once again.

"Nicely done Leafeon. Now all we have to do, is wait," Zea said to her pokémon.

Seconds passed and Gyarados had not come up from underwater, nor had its trainer called out an attack.

"_I can't believe what she just did. She used the field that I'm best at against me."_ Misty thought, an annoyed look on her face. _"And even if I try to make Gyarados recover it won't make any difference. I'm going to have to try to finish this with one attack."_

"Gyarados, come on up and let's finish this with blizzard!" Misty finally commanded her pokémon.

Gyarados heard its trainer's command and rose up to surface, then immediately sent a powerful ice storm towards its opponent, trying its best to ignore the pain it got being poisoned.

"Dang it!" Zea said under her breath. _"Blizzard is a wide range attack, we can't dodge it. Unless…"_ she thought, as she envisioned what she could do. _"…Ugh! It's risky, but it might work."_

"Eee…" Eve said with concern toward her trainer.

"Don't worry Eve, I've got an idea." Zea replied assuring to her pokémon. _"I just hope it works."_

Leafeon stood in worry of the attack coming towards her, for she too knew she couldn't dodge it.

"Leafeon, pay close attention," Zea said to the verdant pokémon, who turned her head to the side to look to her trainer. "This may be a bit risky, but if all goes well you should be fine. Ok?"

Leafeon was a bit hesitant upon hearing what her trainer had in mind was risky, but she had complete trust and faith in her trainer. She nodded in agreement and then turned to face her opponent whose attack was coming at her quickly.

Zea then told Leafeon what to do. First, the verdant pokémon made copies of herself with the use of double team while at the same time using protect. She then dove into the poisoned water, unnoticed by her opponent, while the copies stayed above water. When the blizzard attack finally hit, all the copies disappeared one by one, until there was not a Leafeon in sight; including the real one. Gyarados finally stopped its attack once it had done the job that it was supposed to. Once it stopped, Gyarados flinched and roared in pain, due to the poison.

"I think we got it Gyarados!" Misty exclaimed, excitement in her tone. Gyarados gave a low roar in agreement with its trainer, but was breathing very heavily.

--

"What… happened to Leafeon?" May asked in shock, unable to find the grass eeveelution.

"I don't know," Gemma replied, also in shock. _"There's no way Leafeon could have dodged that attack, unless… but, she wouldn't. Would she?"_

"Eevee…"

"Flare flare…" their pokémon said, worried about what happened to their new friend's teammate.

--

"What happened just now!" Ash exclaimed in shock and worry.

"Pika pika,"

"I don't see Leafeon anywhere!" Lucifer added in agreement and with the same expression as his friend.

"Eee vee,"

"Ok… **now** I'm starting to become worried. What happened to Leafeon?" Richie asked looking around for said pokémon.

"Pikaaa…"

Gary was just speechless and Robert was quite amazed. Apparently he had seen what the new student had asked her pokémon to do.

"_I know I've seen her before, I just really can't place where. Ugh! This is really frustrating,"_ Robert thought

--

"Yes! She got it! Didn't she?" Zoey exclaimed.

"I don't see it, so maybe she did." Dawn replied.

"Or, the newbie couldn't bare to she her pokémon get beat and admitted defeat by returning it to its pokéball." Zoey added.

--

"Victory is mine newbie. I told you, no-one messes with me!" Misty said to Zea, a cocky grin on her face. Zea didn't bother to reply.

"Leafeon!" Zea called out to her pokémon; half confident and half worried about what happened to her pokémon. Upon hearing its name been called, Leafeon jumped out of the water and revealed itself, landing on the pad she was previously before the attack.

"What!" Misty gasped as did the students.

"Leafeon, you're ok right?" Zea asked her pokémon. Leafeon turned her head to the side slightly and nodded towards her trainer with a confident smile and then went back to facing her opponent. Zea, as did Eve, breathed a sigh of relief once her pokémon confirmed that it was fine.

"_She had her pokémon dive into the water. But that would have gotten it poisoned as well. Perfect!"_ Misty thought, a victorious grin forming on her lips. This didn't go unnoticed of course.

"Don't count your Piplup before they hatch Misty. Leafeon didn't get poisoned from that maneuver and we still have one more trick up our sleeves." Zea called out to her opponent.

"Alright Leafeon, get ready to finish this!"

"Leafeon!"

"Aerial Dance!"

"Aerial what?!" Misty exclaimed.

Leafeon began to charge toward Gyarados at blinding speed, causing her to soon become surrounded by a spiral of air along with pink flower petals. She was moving so fast she was practically running on top of the water.

"Ugh! Gyarados, stop it with a flamethrower!" Misty called out desperately.

Gyarados roared, preparing itself to attack. But before it could, it flinched and roared out in pain. The poison was doing a lot more damage to it now, and the pain was too much for it to ignore. Leafeon took this as an opportunity for her to strike her attack. She cried out her name and slammed onto her opponent causing it to roar in more pain. However, the attack didn't stop there, as the pink petals began to surround Gyarados, causing much more damage to the atrocious pokémon. Once her attack had done what it was suppose to, Leafeon used her opponents body to push herself back, doing a few aerial back flips before landing on one of the pads a good distance away from her opponent.

Everyone watched as the pink flower petals assaulted the atrocious pokémon. After a few seconds, the assault on Gyarados stopped and the petals began to fall slowly into the water. Gyarados then placed its attention back to its opponent, growling in both anger and pain towards it. Leafeon stayed on guard just incase the pokémon attacked. After the long stare down, which lasted about a minute or so, Gyarados roared and fell forward, out cold, its head landing on one of the pads in front of it.

"Gyarados!" Misty cried out to her pokémon.

"Gyarados is unable to continue battling. Zea and Leafeon wins!" Mr. Goodshow proclaimed, officially ending the battle.

There was silence throughout the gym, as the students were completely shocked with the outcome of the battle. A few seconds later, they all burst into cheers and applauded the two students for a well executed battle.

"Looks like I won this round too Misty." Zea calmly and proudly said to her opponent.

"Eevee," Eve proudly agreed with her trainer.

Misty growled in anger and annoyance, a scowl on her face as she returned her pokémon to its pokéball.

"Azu!" Azurill scowled

--

"That was a great battle," Gemma said, still applauding.

"And that finish was amazing," May added, also applauding.

--

"That was such an awesome battle!" Richie exclaimed.

"Yea. This is the first time someone Misty wants to get back at has actually beaten her Gyarados," Ash added in.

"Looks like Misty may have underestimated her opponent," Lucifer added in.

"She just might qualify to be on the school's team for the interschool's tournament," Gary added as well.

"I think she will qualify," Robert corrected Gary. _"Interschool's tournament? Now I remember! I've seen her on TV in Interschool tournaments for Hoenn and Johto. But each year, she's battling for a different school. And I knew that move looked familiar. It's her Leafeon's special finishing move. It has never failed them once!"_ he thought. _"To think she'd actually be here at our school."_

--

Zea congratulated her Leafeon on a battle well fought. The two challengers and their pokémon then made their way back to Mr. Goodshow.

"A well fought battle you two. One of the best I've seen years. You should be proud of yourselves. Now, shake hands like good sports and return to your seats," the lecturer informed.

"That was a really great battle Misty." Zea said, bringing up her right hand toward Misty, "No hard feelings, right?" Although, she already knew the answer to that.

Misty did a throaty growl, folded her arms and turned her head to the side away from the girl in front of her. Zea smiled and brought her hand back to her side. Mr. Goodshow simply shook his head at Misty's action.

Leafeon made her way toward Misty. "Leafeon," the pokémon said, once it was in front of her. She was carrying something in her mouth, and was smiling up toward the trainer.

When Misty looked down at the pokémon from the corner of her eye and saw the expression it gave her, she couldn't help but calm down a bit and completely turn to face the pokémon. She noticed the object in the pokémon's mouth and looked toward its trainer with a confused look on her face. Zea smiled towards her.

"It's just a little something to help your Gyarados recover. Give it to your pokémon to drink after the nurse restores it to health," she explained.

Misty was a bit hesitant, but took whatever it was from the pokémon. It was a small bottle, containing an aqua blue liquid. Zea nodded toward her in satisfaction, returned Leafeon to its pokéball and turned to walk back to her seat. Misty did the same and went to her seat. After the students left to go back to their seats, Mr. Goodshow nodded with a smiled in Zea's direction for her sportsmanship, but sighed in disappointed in Misty's. He took out his list, wrote something on it and began to go through it again for the next two challengers.

"Ok… Up next we have…"

--

"That was such an awesome battle Zea!" Gemma congratulated her once she returned to her seat.

"Thanks Gemma." She replied. "I'm sure you two are going to do great too."

"I know I will," Gemma said proudly, her Flareon agreeing with her.

When Zea didn't hear a response from May, she turned her attention to her.

"Still unsure of yourself, huh?" Zea smiled. May nodded. "You'll do great, don't worry about it. Just have faith in yourself and your pokémon and do your best. Just keep telling yourself you can win and all will go well. Just… don't get too confident, or else you'll end up being reckless."

"Ok Zea, I'll try. Thanks." May smiled. Zea smiled and nodded in response.

"Eevee," Eve said to Eevee.

"Eevee vee." Eevee nodded in response.

--

"I can't believe that girl beat you!" Zoey exclaimed, once Misty was back to her seat next to her.

"I'm annoyed as it is already Zoey, so don't push it any further," Misty replied in an annoyed tone.

"What's that you have there?" Dawn asked, noticing the object in her friend's hand.

"Oh, this? It's nothing," Misty replied, placing the bottle in her bag pack.

"If it's nothing why put it in your bag?" Zoey pressed.

Misty growled in annoyance. "If you must know, the newbie gave it to me."

Zoey and Dawn gasped.

"Accepting things from the enemy?! Let me see that thing." Zoey said. Misty removed the bottle from her bag and gave it to her friend.

"What's this suppose to be?" Zoey asked, examining the concoction. Misty shrugged and told her what 'the enemy' told her.

"And you accepted it?" Dawn asked.

"For all we know, it could be poison!" Zoey added.

Misty grabbed the bottle from her friend's hand and placed it back in her bag.

"I know that I despise her and don't trust her, but I don't think she would do anything to severely hurt another person's pokémon." Misty explained. "You saw what she did with her Leafeon when I asked Gyarados to use blizzard," she said. At this moment a quick flashback of the scene is shown. "Even if she poisoned the water to slow down my Gyarados, in an attempt to win, as well as to keep her pokémon from harm, she made it jump into the same poisoned water. But somehow, her Leafeon didn't get poisoned. I'm thinking she had her pokémon use protect again when it dove into the water."

Misty took out the bottle from her bag again and looked at it. "So there's no doubt in my mind that this concoction she gave me can do any more harm to my Gyarados compared to what it went through in that battle." She finished, placing the bottle back in her bag pack for the last time.

"However… if it does ANYTHING, to put my Gyarados in any more pain," she said, making a fist with her hand, "She WILL regret it!"

"_Phew. For a moment there I thought Misty was going soft on us,"_ Zoey thought.

"Well, we'll just see what happens." Dawn said. Misty and Zoey nodded.

"I'll bring Gyarados to see the nurse if you either of you guys aren't battling next," Misty informed.

--

"Our next two battlers are… Gemma and Dawn." Mr. Goodshow announced. "Please come forward,"

"Looks like I'm already up to battle." Gemma said, getting up from her seat, Flareon close behind.

"I don't have to wish you good luck now, do I?" Zea beamed.

Gemma laughed softly. "Not really. But it wouldn't hurt," she replied.

"Well good luck then," Zea smiled.

"Yea, good luck." May said.

"Thanks." Gemma thanked her friends and made her way down to the field and approached the lecturer.

--

"Looks like you're up for the next battle Dawn." Misty said to her friend, "Get out there and show 'em what you've got!" Zoey nodded in agreement.

"I'll do my best," Dawn replied.

"Piplup!" her pokemon said from her shoulder, as she got up and made her way down to the field and approached the lecturer as well.

--

"Gemma's up to battle next." Lucifer pointed out.

"This'll be a good battle." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with is trainer.

--

When the two students made it to the lecturer, he did the same as the first two students and they too went to opposite sides of the field.

"Which field?" Mr. Goodshow asked.

"Is a normal field ok with you Dawn?" Gemma called out.

"Yea, I'm ok with that," Dawn replied.

"Normal field it is." Mr. Goodshow said, doing what he did or the previous battle.

"Oh, an important note." He said, referring to the class. "Because of what happened in the first battle, the water field is no longer available for the rest of the day." He announced.

-

"Oopsie," Zea smiled innocently.

"Eevee," Eve sweatdropped and smiled nervously.

-

Mr. Goodshow gave the order for the students to send out their pokémon.

"Lopunny, the stage is yours!" Dawn exclaimed, releasing her rabbit pokémon.

"Loo punny!" the pokémon said upon release. It twirled a few times when it landed on the field. It spotted Gary's Umbreon and winked at him.

"Bre?" Umbreon blinked in confusion.

This did not go unnoticed by Flareon, of course. She did a soft inward growl and scoffed.

"Lopunny. Ok then," Gemma said, grabbing one of her pokéballs from her belt. "Ninetales, lets go!"

"Nine!" the pokémon said upon release

"Flare flare," Flareon said to Ninetales. Ninetales rolled her eyes, but replied and nodded anyway.

"Ok then. If the students and pokémon are ready, you may begin!" Mr. Goodshow announced.

--

**UPDATED: 13/09/09**

'**Inhales and exhales heavily' Finally!**

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been really busy lately. First, that I was occupied for the month of August with a summer job, hence being really tired and not having any ideas of what to write. Second, working on my art. And third, trying to find an animation school to apply for (still haven't found one though).**

**But alas, I will say… this chapter was definitely worth the wait, as it was a really long chapter. So it should be able to hold you guys until I can update again, which I hope to do very soon since I'm no longer at and am on a loooooooooong vacation. But that doesn't mean I don't have stuff to do. If there were any errors, please let me know. I was too lazy to go back through the entire chapter. -_-;**

**Anyway… I hope the chapter was ok to satisfy you guys. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 13 pt 2

**Chapter 13 pt 2**

"Ok Ninetales, lets start off with a flamethrower!" Gemma called out to her pokémon.

Ninetales obeyed and sent a powerful stream of fire at the bunny pokémon.

"Lopunny, dodge it with bounce!" Dawn ordered her pokémon.

"Punny!" the pokémon replied as it bounced up into the air avoiding the attack.

"Now use dizzy punch!"

Lopunny's paws began to glow, using its fall to add power to its attack as it began to head straight for its opponent.

"Stop it with swift Ninetales!" Gemma called.

Ninetales looked up at her opponent coming down at her, ready to attack. She opened her mouth and fires a mirage of yellow stars toward the bunny pokémon. Realizing due to her position that she had no way to dodge the attack, Lopunny stopped her attack and brought her arms up in front of her body to protect herself from most of the damage from the attack. When swift finally got a hit on her, she was pushed back a few feet causing her to fall and land not too far in front of her trainer.

"Lopunny, are you ok?" Dawn asked her pokémon worriedly. Lopunny got up, struggling a little, and nodded towards her trainer, saying that she was ok to continue.

"Ok. Now use water pulse!"

Lopunny obeyed, forming a blue water orb in her hands and quickly sent towards its opponent who swiftly avoided the attack.

--

"Gemma's really good. Her pokémon hasn't got hit once. Of course, what better way to make use and show off a Ninetales' grace and beauty?" Zea observed.

"Hm," May simply nodded in agreement.

Zea quick glanced at her from the corner of her eye and smiled, then brought her attention back to the battle.

--

"Ok Ninetales, let's finish this quick. Move in with quick attack and use brick break!" Gemma called out.

"Lopunny, dodge it with bounce again and get behind it."

Lopunny swiftly dodged the attacks with bounce and landed behind Ninetales unharmed. Ninetales growled and turned her head slightly to look at the pokémon behind her.

"Let's slow it down Lopunny. Use thunder wave," Dawn called out.

Lopunny began to generate static electricity in its puffy fur and sent a weak electric charge at the fox pokémon.

"Ninetales, dig your paws into the ground now!" Gemma called out.

Acting quickly, Ninetales dug her front paws a few inches into the ground just as the attack hit. Ninetales eyes shut tight as she felt the electricity serge through her body, and travelled to the direction of her front paws. The ground was absorbing the electricity, hence leaving Ninetales unharmed. When all the electric charge was gone, Ninetales turned her head to the side to look at her opponent still behind her. She grinned and snickered at the bunny pokémon.

"Punny?!" Lopunny said, surprised that the attack had not worked.

"Dang it! Lopunny quickly use water pulse." Dawn said.

"Brick break Ninetales!" Gemma called out

Ninetales was a lot faster than Lopunny as her tails glowed bluish-white and she brought it down on the bunny pokémon. Dawn had called out for her pokémon to dodge, but it was too late. However, Lopunny did have time to complete the water pulse, and when Ninetales' tails came down on her, the water orb exploded, spraying water throughout the field. Ninetales got some damage from the attack as it had pushed her back in front of her opponent's trainer, but she quickly shook it off despite the super effectiveness of the attack.

"Lopunny, can you get up?" Dawn called out to her pokémon.

Lopunny struggled as she pushed herself to sit up. She cringed and quickly grabbed hold of her left arm with her right hand, indicating that it was in some major pain. She struggled again, finally getting back on her feet and breathing heavily. The combatants faced each other, standing in front of their opponent's trainer. Lopunny turned to look to Umbreon and noticed that he wasn't watching the battle but he was looking in the direction behind her. When his attention returned to the battle, she looked behind her and saw what, or who, had Umbreon's attention so much. It was her opponent's teammate, Flareon. Flareon noticed this and gave Lopunny a victory grin. Lopunny scowled and turned her attention back to the battle, determined as ever to win.

"Lop Lopunny…" she said to Ninetales.

"Nine nine." Ninetales replied with a knowing smile.

"Lopunny you're hurt. I think its time you got back to your ball." Dawn said, pointing her pokémon's pokéball at it to call it back.

When Lopunny saw what her trainer was doing, she jumped out of the way of the beam with some of the little strength she had left.

"Lopunny?" Dawn asked, confused and surprised by her pokémon's action.

"Punny!" the bunny pokémon said sternly to her trainer. Dawn nodded and understood what her pokémon meant so the battle continued.

"Your Lopunny has no more strength to continue battling Dawn. The next attack Ninetales uses in going to finish this battle. I don't want to hurt your pokémon more than it already is." Gemma said to her opponent. Flareon scoffed at what her trainer had said.

"That's Lopunny's decision. And if she wants to continue battling, then I'm not going to stop her!" Dawn replied.

"Ooook," Gemma shrugged. "But don't blame me if Lopunny won't be able to battle for a while,"

Dawn gave her pokémon a look of concern and certainty, at which the pokémon nodded in reply.

"Alright Ninetales, let's finish this!" Gemma called out.

"Nine!" Ninetales replied, getting to a battle ready pose.

"Double team around Lopunny!"

Ninetales obeyed, creating copies of itself and making a circle to surround the bunny pokémon. Lopunny looked from one Ninetales to the next trying to figure out which is the real one.

"And now; flamethrower!"

All the Ninetales illusions brought their heads back a little and then brought it forward, opening their mouth and sending out the attack at the same time.

"Lopunny, dodge quickly with bounce!" Dawn called out, in a desperate attempt to keep her pokémon from any further harm.

Using as much of the strength as she could from what she had left, Lopunny jumped into the air, avoiding the fire attack, which collided in the center of the circle, where she once stood.

"Iron tail!" Gemma called out.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Ninetales appeared above Lopunny, surprising both she and her trainer. Before Dawn could call out a command to her pokémon to get away, Ninetales brought her glowing tails down on the bunny pokémon, sending her crashing to the ground. Ninetales landed gracefully in front of her trainer, facing her opponent. When the dust that accumulated cleared out Lopunny was seen struggling to get up.

"What!?" Gemma said, slightly above a whisper, she and her pokémon surprised at what they were seeing.

--

"Lopunny is already in no condition to continue battling, so why does it even bother getting up?" Gary stated.

"Bre." Umbreon agreed with its trainer, completely oblivious to what Lopunny was aiming to achieve.

--

"Lopunny is already badly injured. Dawn should call off the battle for her pokémon's sake." Zea stated. Eve agreed with her.

"_Seeing Lopunny in that state brings back all those horrible memories,"_ Zea thought, her expression showing a sign of hurt as she looked down at her pokémon seated on her lap, who was focused on the battle. She then brought her attention back to the battle.

--

"Nine nine nine!" Ninetales said to Lopunny.

"Lo… pun… punny…" Lopunny replied with a determined tone, holding on to her injured arm.

"That's enough Lopunny!" Dawn cried out to her pokémon, but she didn't seem to hear her. Dawn called out to the lecturer to call off and end the battle. He acknowledged Dawn's decision and nodded, blowing his whistle to end the battle. Once he did, Dawn ran onto the battlefield toward her pokémon, Piplup following close behind. The sound of the whistle had caught Lopunny's attention and she quickly turned around, seeing her trainer running toward her, on the verge of tears. When Dawn got to her pokémon, she pulls her into a gentle hug and begins to sob.

"Please Lopunny, that's enough," she cried into her pokémon's fur. Lopunny felt bad for making her trainer worry like this. She was so focused on getting the attention of her affection that she didn't think of how her trainer, the one who raised her, would feel. "Punny." She apologized, bringing the puff of her hand up to her trainer's face and wiping off her tears. Dawn smiled and thanked her pokémon, who smiled back in return.

"Piplup pip?" Piplup asked Lopunny

"Pun." Lopunny nodded in reply

Gemma breathed a sigh of relief. "Great battle Ninetales."

"Niiiine," the fox pokémon smiled at its trainer.

The students and their pokémon then made their way off the field towards the lecturer. They shook hands, congratulating each other on a well fought battle, returned their pokémon to their pokéball and then went over to their respective seats.

--

"Great battle Gemma." Zea congratulated her once she got back to her seat.

"Yea… as always," May added.

"Thanks you guys," Gemma thanked them.

--

"Sorry you guys." Dawn apologized once she got back to her friends and took her seat. "But I couldn't bear to see Lopunny get hurt like that,"

"You have no reason to be sorry Dawn," Zoey said to her friend.

"Yea. We have no quarrels with Flame." Misty added. "It's the newbie and the loner we've got business with." Her tone and expression becoming serious. Dawn nodded with a weak smile.

The lecturer spoke up again, getting the attention of the students and then called out the names of the next two opponents.

"Ok, so your battle's not up yet Zoey. So Dawn and I are gonna go to the nurse to have our pokémon checked on." Misty told her friend, she and Dawn getting up to head out of the class.

"Go ahead. I'll text you if you aren't back when my turn comes up." Zoey replied.

Misty and Dawn nodded, made their way to the lecturer for permission and then made their way out of class to the nurse's office.

--

"I'll say this; Lopunny sure was determined to win today," Lucifer said out of the blue.

"Yea; so determined that it continued to get up even though it knew it had already lost." Ash added.

"Well… whatever the reason, Dawn did the right thing calling off the battle." Robert said.

-

"(Did you notice?)" Pikachu asked Vee.

"(Yea I did,)" Vee nodded in reply.

------------------

"When a pokémon is paralyzed due to another pokémon's attack…"

"Oh maaaaan. I already know all this stuff," Jake whined, slouching forward and coming to rest his chin on his folded arms resting on the desk in front of him. He then let out a frustrated groan.

"I'd much rather be at that Battle class. I could be getting some killer photos, but no. I have to be in Statistics class."

"Staraptor star," his Staraptor said, standing next to his trainer's seat.

"Yea I know, but still."

"Star star,"

"Hmm? Saaayy… you're right! Thanks buddy!"

"Star!" Staraptor beamed.

"Mister Jake. Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" the lecturer called out to Jake. He had caught him talking and not paying attention.

"N-no Mr. Joseph. My uh, Staraptor was just getting a little restless so I was just settling him down," Jake quickly covered up.

"Star?" Staraptor looked up at its trainer in surprise, but its features quickly turned into a scowl towards his trainer.

"That's a bit unlike your pokémon, but ok. I'll let it pass, but don't let it happen again," Mr. Joseph warned, and then went back to his teaching.

Jake breathed a sigh of relief and then turned to his pokémon. He immediately saw the look his pokémon was giving him and sweatdropped nervously.

"Eh heh. I'll make it up to you later buddy. Promise."

"Star!" Staraptor sternly replied.

* * *

Outside in the school yard,

"Ok Poochyena, lets try your shadow ball one more time." A boy said to his pokémon.

"Poochy!" the pokémon replied, creating a dark orb from its mouth and sending it toward a target practice board which was a few feet in front of it, scoring a direct hit.

"Alright! We did it! Great job Poochyena!" the boy praised his pokémon.

"Poochy!" Poochyena beamed a bright smile at its trainer.

"Hey Max!"

The boy, now known as Max, turned to the source of who had called him. When he did, he saw his friends Laura, Andrea and Kento along with their pokémon Electrike, Pichu and Magma (Houndoom) respectively by their side, walking up to him.

"Hi guys," Max replied.

"Poochy." Poochyena said to the pokémon.

"We've been looking all over for you Max." Kento said. "Where have you been?"

"Studying and training as usual I assume." Andrea said, looking toward Max with a serious look. Her Pichu now perched on her left shoulder.

Max sweatdropped. "Y-yea kinda." He nervously replied.

"Well, since you spend most of your time in the library, I assume you didn't see your sister during break and lunch," Kento told him.

"What!?" Max asked surprised. "You guys saw my sister! But… that's not possible. Nobody sees May during break hours… not even me. Are you guys sure it was her?" His face showing uncertainty.

"Oh it was definitely her!" Andrea confirmed.

Max was silent for a few second, showing that he was deep it thought, as well as a bit worried.

"Was she… with anyone?" Max finally asked.

"You know the new girl everyone's talking about? The girl who helped me with Electrike," Laura said to him. Max's eyes widen in surprise.

"She's with… with…" Max stuttered. His friends grinned at his reaction.

"I think we finally got his attention," Kento laughed.

"When it comes to my sister, you have my undivided attention," Max exclaimed.

"Well, since we have your undivided attention," Andrea said, grabbing hold of his right arm. "Let's find a spot with less kids and the three of us can enlighten you on the day's events." Dragging him towards a spot she had spotted. Kento and Laura followed them, along with the group of pokémon.

* * *

A few battles had gone by and May nor had any of the boys gone up to battle yet. A battle between a teen with purple hair and one with green hair had just ended, leaving the purple haired boy victorious.

"That guy battled with brute strength. And from what I just saw, he doesn't care what happens to his or his opponent's pokémon, just as long as he wins. Who is that guy anyway," Zea said in disgust.

"Eevee!" Eve agreed, feeling the same as her trainer.

"That's Paul." May replied.

"Paul?" Zea asked.

"He's one of the toughest and most brutal students in this school." Gemma explained. "He battles by giving himself the type advantage so he could win easily. Or if he's at a disadvantage, he uses brute strength and power to win, no matter what."

"So I'm guessing he's never been beaten before." Zea plainly stated.

Gemma nodded. "I went against him once and almost won. But at the last moment, he pulled off a one hit KO move on my pokémon, so I lost that battle."

"I see," Zea said in a low voice.

"He's also one of the bullies in this school…"

"Why am I not surprised," Zea said sarcastically, interrupting Gemma briefly

"…But he's not your average bully." Gemma finished.

Zea blinked twice in confusion.

"Wait till after school. You'll see what she means." May informed her.

"O…k…" Zea unsurely replied.

Just as the girls had finished their conversation, the lecturer spoke up to announce the next two battlers.

"Our next two combatants are May and Zoey. Please step down to the field," Mr. Goodshow called out.

"Eep!" May squealed.

"You're finally up to battle May," Zea said to her with a smiled. Gemma also smiled towards her.

"Yea… but I'm going up against Zoey," May whimpered, placing her hands on top of her head and bringing it down in defeat. "I'm going to lose before I even call out one attack to my pokémon."

"May… listen to us," Gemma said, causing May to remove her hands from her head and bring her head up to look to her new friends.

"You can do it," Gemma encouraged.

"Just believe in yourself May." Zea told her. "Believe in yourself, believe in your pokémon. Once you've accomplished that, then we know you can win, or at least put up a good fight."

Despite all the effort her friends were putting to help her with her confidence for her battle, May still wasn't sure.

"May… Just take a deep breath to relax and clear your mind of doubts and worries." Zea said. May did as she was told. "You might not feel it now, but when the time comes, you will."

"Now get out there and do your best May." Gemma encouraged her again.

May smiled feeling a bit more relaxed, got up and started making her way to the field with Eevee perched in her left shoulder.

"Eevee." "Flareon," Eve and Flareon said to Eevee, who nodded in return.

-

"May's finally up to battle," Ash said with enthusiasm.

"Pika pika," Pikachu cheered.

"Yea, but do you think she's ready? I mean, she _is_ going up against Zoey, who's just as strong as Misty." Robert stated as the group of boys and their pokémon turned to face where the girls were seated.

When they did, they saw that May had her head down with her hands on top. They then saw Gemma and Zea tell her something which caused her to bring her head back up; most likely giving her support and encouragement. The boys turned back to face each other, though Ash was the last to turn back.

"Well, from the looks of it, Gemma and Zea seem to have it taken care of," Lucifer concluded.

"Yea… but, is it enough." Ash stated worriedly.

"Piii ka…" Pikachu said with concern toward his trainer.

"May's battling skills were never really that good," Richie sympathized

"Yea, she always got beaten before she could even call out one attack. How embarrassing," Gary snickered.

"Bre…" Umbreon shook his head towards his trainer.

Ash glared at his friend whose grin became wider, if possible, when he saw the look Ash was giving him.

"_I just love pushing his buttons."_ Gary thought happily.

--

"You're finally up to battle Zoey," Dawn said to her friend. She and Misty had made it back to class just before the last battle ended.

"About time too." Zoey replied

Misty snickered. "And I like the fact of who you're up against,"

Zoey smiled mischievously. "She's going down in one attack. Ha. I won't even be breaking a sweat." She said getting up from her seat and making her way down to the field, Glameow following close behind.

--

May and Zoey had made their way to opposite sides of the field.

"A normal field is fine Mr. Goodshow," Zoey said to the lecturer. He turned to May for her consent and she nodded unsurely.

"Your pokémon please," Mr. Goodshow called out.

"Glameow, you're up," Zoey said to the pokémon next to her.

"Meow," Glameow said, stepping onto the field.

"_Just relax. Take a deep breath and calm yourself May. You can do this."_ May thought to herself.

"Ok. Delcatty take the stage," May called out, sending a pokéball releasing her pokémon.

"Meow," Delcatty cried out once it materialized.

--

"Ok, she sounded a little confident there. Let's hope she can hold it," Zea stated. Gemma nodded in agreement.

"A battle between two cat pokémon. If May keeps it up, this should be a good battle," Gemma stated. Zea nodded. She then thought of something and went into a giggling fit.

"What's so funny?" "Flare?" Gemma asked, confused by her new friends sudden fit. Flareon looked to her curiously as well as confused.

"Oh sorry. It's just that, the thought of two cat pokémon battling each other just brought up a word and I couldn't help but laugh at the thought and irony," Zea replied. Gemma still didn't get it.

"Catfight," Zea simply stated.

Gemma looked her for a moment until she understood what Zea meant and began to laugh as well, but only for a short moment.

--

"So May's putting Delcatty against Glameow huh?" Ash observed.

"Looks like it," Lucifer replied.

"Haha! It's a catfight," Gary laughed.

The boys looked at him for a moment until they got what he meant by it. They too started laughing at the irony of the situation but it was short lived when they heard the lecturer announce for the battle to start.

--

"Alright Glameow, lets start off with a shadow claw!" Zoey called out to her pokémon.

Glameow obeyed and made a run towards Delcatty. She then jumped into the air and came down towards her opponent with her right paw surrounded with a shadowy aura in the shape of a claw. Delcatty stood her ground prepared for what was to come next.

"_Shadow claw? Why would she use that attack? Shadow claw is a ghost type attack and that does nothing to normal types. And I know Zoey knows that… unless she somehow forgot."_ May thought. _"Oh well… might as well try to counter it."_

May took in a deep breath to relax herself and think. She smiled, feeling a bit more confident and called out an attack to her pokémon.

"Ok Delcatty, counter it with iron tail." May called out.

Delcatty was mildly surprised by the feel of her trainer's sudden confidence. She smiled and did as she was told. With her tail glowing white, Delcatty jumped into the air meeting Glameow halfway through her fall. Glameow then stroked her attack first coming into contact with Delcatty. Delcatty made no effort to dodge when the attack came at her. Glameow mewed in confusion when her opponent didn't even flinch when she struck her attack. Delcatty got a little above Glameow, did an aerial flip and slammed her glowing tail onto her opponent which sent her crashing to the ground.

May, and her Delcatty were surprised by how much power the attack had, as well as the damage it had caused. Their opponent, Zoey, as well as the rest of the student body was surprised as well.

"_So that's what Zea meant."_ May thought. _"That's what happens when I'm confident and have faith in my pokémon. It feels… amazing. But I better not get carried away. After all… this is just the beginning of the battle."_

--

"See what happens when one has confidence and belief in themselves and pokémon." Zea stated.

"Eevee!" Eve agreed.

"That's for sure." Gemma replied. "I think May's finally starting to see that from the look of surprise on her face."

"Flare flare," Flareon nodded.

--

"What an awesome comeback!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Yea it was." Lucifer agreed.

"What do you have to say for that Gary?" Richie turned to the boy sitting next to him, only to find him staring at the battlefield in shock, his mouth slightly agape.

Robert snickered. "Looks like May just made him eat his words," he laughed.

The rest of the boys snickered while their pokémon, included Gary's own Umbreon, laughed at Gary's predicament. However, although Gary was speechless, he made a mental note to deal with his 'friends' once he come up with something to get back at them.

"Even so, but just remember this is still just the beginning of the battle. So don't get your hopes too high." Gary was finally able to counter back.

"Even so, at least she didn't go down in 'one attack'." Ash quoted and emphasized 'one attack'.

Gary simply humph in response to his friend.

"There's something else though," Robert said, getting the boys' attention. "Even if May didn't attack back, that shadow claw would have done nothing to Delcatty."

"You're right." Lucifer added on agreement. "Shadow claw is a ghost type attack and these attacks do nothing to a normal type pokémon."

Robert nodded. "Exactly. But what I don't understand is why Zoey would have Glameow use that attack. She's one of those who know how to use right attacks against who her opponent is."

"You're right. That is a bit strange," Gary replied, as they all pondered on it for a brief moment and then brought their attention back to the battle.

--

"Why didn't that attack work?" Zoey asked herself. She pondered on it for a moment as she watched Glameow recover from getting hit and slammed to the ground from Delcatty's iron tail. Then, realization came to her. "Ugh! I am so stupid! Shadow claw is a ghost type attack. It does nothing to normal types like Delcatty." She said bringing her right hand up to her head. "Ugh! This is what happens when Glameow and I barely ever battle normal types."

"Sorry about that mistake Glameow. We'll get back at them for that!" Zoey said to her pokémon with determination.

"Glameow!" Glameow nodded in reply.

"Get ready Delcatty," May said to her pokémon.

"Meow," Delcatty replied.

"Alright Glameow, use shock wave!" Zoey called out.

Glameow became surrounded in electric sparks as it began to generate electricity

"_If that attack hits Delcatty, she won't be able to move and we'll be done for!"_ May thought worriedly. _"Think May, think …got it!"_

"Delcatty assist," May called out. _"I know assist picks an attack at random but I hope she gets the attack I'm aiming for."_

Delcatty's tail began to glow white and then she suddenly became surrounded by a quick flash of the white light. Quickly after Delcatty began to dig her way underground, just barely avoiding Glameow's attack.

"Dang! It missed," Zoey said in annoyance.

"Gla," Glameow growled through clenched teeth.

--

"That was a good comeback strategy from Zoey, using shock wave to try to paralyze the opponent to make up for the mistake of her first attack." Zea noted. "And May was kinda risking it with that assist. Unlike thunder wave, shock wave never misses its target. She's lucky that assist became dig."

"That's for sure." Gemma agreed. "If assist didn't become what it did, May and Delcatty would've been done for."

"Eee…" "Flarre…"

--

"May was kinda risking it with that assist don't you think?" Lucifer asked.

"I agree." Robert replied in agreement. "She's lucky it became dig or that would be it for her and Delcatty."

"_She's getting a bit confident now."_ Ash thought. _"What Gary said was true though…May always gets beaten before she can call out an attack. Hm. Looks like Gemma and Zea have helped quite a bit, or in May's case…a lot."_ He smiled.

--

"_Perfect! Assist became what I was hoping for."_ May happily thought.

"Glameow, there's no telling where Delcatty is going to come out. Try to feel for her and use iron tail as soon as she pops out," Zoey said to her pokémon.

"Meow," Glameow nodded. She closed her eyes and her ears twitched as she began to concentrate to feel for her opponent's position underground. Her eyes snapped open once she found Delcatty's position. She readied her tail as it began to glow white and she swiftly turned around scoring a direct hit on the prim pokémon the moment she popped out of the ground to attack. Delcatty cried out in pain as she got hit by the attack and her body dragged a few feet, stopping about 3ft in front of her opponent's trainer.

"Oh no! Delcatty!" May cried out worriedly to her pokémon.

"Eevee!" Eevee called out to her teammate, just as worried as her trainer.

"Great job Glameow." Zoey called to her pokémon. "Now let's use shock wave one more time!"

Glameow did as she was told. Generating electricity from her body, she sent an electric charge towards Delcatty, who at that moment was struggling to get up when she got hit by the numbing electric attack. She didn't feel any pain, but whimpered when she tried, but could move her body.

"Delcatty, are you alright?" May asked her pokémon who gave a weak cry in response.

"_There isn't much I can do. Even if I did call out an attack, Delcatty won't be able to move to… wait! There's one attack she has that doesn't require much movement."_ May thought. _"It might not work but it's worth a try,"_

"Glameow, let's finish this with fury swipes!" Zoey called out.

Glameow bared her claws and began to make a dash toward Delcatty. Unless her trainer came up with something, all Delcatty could do was stand and watch the catty pokémon charge towards her, ready to end the battle.

"Delcatty, try to slow Glameow down with blizzard." May called out desperately to her pokémon.

Getting what she had hoped for, Delcatty opened her mouth and fired the ice wind attack toward her opponent in an attempt to slow her down. Glameow didn't try to dodge. She brought her right claw bared paw forward, slicing through the powerful ice wind. Shocked at what she was seeing, Delcatty stopped her attack and watched as Glameow finally reached her. She shut her eyes in preparation of the end she knew was to come. Glameow brought her paws forward and scratched Delcatty four times with her powerful claws. Delcatty cried out in pain and soon collapsed to the ground.

"Delcatty!" May called out to her pokémon.

Delcatty whimpered in pain, shivering as she tried but was unable to get up.

"This battle is over." Zoey said proudly.

"Glameow!" Glameow cried out in triumphant.

The lecturer looked carefully toward Delcatty to be sure weather she was able to continue or not. He then nodded in confirmation.

"Delcatty is unable to continue. Glameow wins!" he confirmed.

There was a brief pause of silence, until one student started applauding and the rest soon followed after. Glameow elegantly walked over to her trainer, taking her usual place at her side as they both made their way off the field. May walked over to her pokémon who was sent a few feet in front of her when she was attacked. She picked up the prim pokémon, cradling her.

"Delcatty, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" She asked apologizing.

Delcatty slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her trainer and smiled. May smiled back in return.

"You did great. Take a rest," she said, returning Delcatty to her pokéball, and then made her way off the field as well, Eevee perched on her shoulder.

When she got there, she and Zoey shook hands and made their way back to their seats.

"_This is the longest I've ever seen May and her pokémon last in a battle."_ Mr. Goodshow thought, looking up on the bleachers to where Gemma, May and Zea were seated. _"She's only spent one day with the new student and already her confidence has been boost a little. Hopefully if she spends more time with her, she's have a lot less doubt and a lot more confidence in herself and her pokémon."_

--

"Aww. She lost," Zea said, feeling sorry for May.

"Yea. But it's the longest she's lasted in battle," Gemma explained.

"Eevee…" "Flareon,"

"Oh well. The goal was for her to do her best and she did her best," Zea beamed.

"She DID do her best. I was surprised when she actually made an attempt for Delcatty to slow Glameow down, even when she knew there was no way out." Gemma pointed out

"Just goes to show you…"

"Just go to show what?" May asked, when she got back to her seat.

"I was saying, just goes to show you how much you can achieve with a bit of confidence." Zea finished what she was saying.

"But I still lost," May sighed, bringing head down in disappointment.

"But you did your best didn't you?" Gemma questioned, more on the lines of a statement. "And that's all that matters,"

May brought her head back up to look to her new friends and smiled, and they gave her a reassuring smile in return.

"By the way May, let me have a look at Delcatty," Zea said.

--

"She lost," Ash said sadly.

"Well that's no surprised," Gary smirked. This earned him a smack upside the back of his head from a very agitated Ash.

"Admit it Gary. Even though May still lost, she put up a good fight." Lucifer stated, trying to suppress his laughter, as were the other boys.

Gary growled in annoyance. "Fine. I guess she did put up a good fight, which means she has battle skills. She just needs a bit more confidence," he admitted.

The boys watch him, shock at what had come of the 'I'm so hot and popular' Gary. He smirked at their reactions.

"I agree. All she needs is more confidence and she'll winning battles like the rest of us." Robert stated, the others as well as their pokémon, nodded in agreement.

--

"I expected nothing less," Misty said to her friend with a grin, once she was back in her seat.

"We barely broke a sweat," Zoey stated proudly, Glameow meowing in agreement.

"What surprised me though, was that she actually fought back," Dawn added in.

"Yea, I wasn't expecting that." Misty agreed. "But now we have to be careful,"

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked

"If she was able to pull of those attacks with the little confidence she got, think of what she can do when she's completely confident in herself." Misty explained.

"Hmm, you right," Dawn agreed.

"I would worry too much though," Zoey added. Her two female companions looked toward her. "As long as her "boyfriend" keep putting her down, we won't have to worry about her." she said, quoting the word boyfriend.

--

"Ok. Up next we have Richie and Vannessa! Will the two combatants please come forward," Mr. Goodshow said, calling out the names of the next two battler.

---

**UPDATED: 09/12/09**

**I know, I know, it's been 3 months and I haven't updated and I'm sorry. But seriously guys, I do have other things doing. Remember in an earlier chapter when I said I was working on my art and was looking for an animation school? Well I was able to get through to two of them and I need to complete my portfolio in order to complete the registration and they need to be in by February 1****st****, so I need to practice as well as work on my portfolios. So I hope you guys understand.**

**In the meantime, this chapter passed the 5,000 word limit, so it should be able to hold you guys till I can update again. All the battles would have been in this chapter, but I needed to introduce or at least show what's going on with some of the characters that are to appear in this story.**

**Again, thanks for understanding guys, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**


	15. Chapter 13 pt 3

**A quick Author Note. **

**You guys already know the process of before and after a battle. If not, let me clarify. 1. They approach the lecturer who gives a briefing. 2. They go to opposite sides of the field and agree on a battle field and then start to battle. 3. At the end of the battle, they approach the lecturer, congratulate each other on a well fought battle and then head to their seats. Ok? I don't need to put all that before and after every battle. -_-;**

**Ok! Now on to the chapter. :3**

**Chapter 13 pt 3**

Richie and Vanessa stood on opposite sides of the field. They both agreed on a normal battle field and released their pokémon.

"Ok Rose! Let do it!" Richie called out, releasing his pokémon.

"Taillow!" Rose cried out upon release.

"Togetic! You're up girl!" Vanessa said, also releasing her pokémon.

"To-ge-tic!" Togetic squeaked and smiled towards her opponent.

"Hey Nessa! Just because we're cousins, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" Richie called out to her.

"Pika/Tail!" Sparky and Rose agreed.

"I don't expect you to. And neither will I!" Vanessa replied.

"Vul/Ge-tic," her Vulpix and Togetic also agreed.

"Let the battle begin!" Mr Goodshow announced.

-

Delcatty was bit scared of the girl who was about to pick her off her trainers lap, as she lowered herself, if possible, more onto her trainer's lap. Eevee had perched herself onto May's shoulder to allow room for her teammate.

"Meow…" Delcatty whimpered, as well as wondering why her trainer wasn't doing anything to stop the girl from taking her.

"Don't worry Delcatty. I'm not going to hurt you." Zea said soothingly to the prim pokémon in order to calm her down. Delcatty looked up at her confused.

"I just want to have a look at your injuries and make sure you're ok." Zea said again.

Delcatty was still unsure and looked up at her trainer for assurance.

"It'll be ok Delcatty. Don't worry," May smiled at her pokémon. A _genuine_ smile.

This comforted Delcatty and she willingly allowed the stranger, who she believed to be her trainer's new friend, to pick her up and examine her. Zea pet Delcatty on the head to comfort and calm her, at which she mewed in delight. After thoroughly examining the prim pokémon, Zea smiled.

"Nothing too serious to worry about, just a few scratches." Zea said, as she lightly grazed a finger on one of Delcatty's scratches. She winched at the slight pain she felt.

"Hmm, on the other hand…" Zea said as she went through her bag and took out a pill.

"What's that?" May and Gemma asked in unison. Gemma, because she was curious, and May because she was both curious and a bit worried about what Zea was giving her pokémon.

"It's a 'heal pill'." Zea replied. "Made it myself. It helps reduce pain and heal injuries pokémon have gotten in battle from the inside the body, so when the pokémon is getting healed from the outside, they don't feel a thing." She explained. "And it tastes great too, so the pokémon has no problem taking it."

Gemma and May smiled and nodded in understanding. Zea then gave Delcatty the pill. She was hesitant at first, but Eve assured her that it would help her and that it tasted good. She took it with precaution, and mewed happily when she took it. It tasted great and she felt revived.

"There you see." Zea smiled at the pokémon. "You may need to still bring her to the nurse. I could do it myself, but just to be sure have her see the nurse later." She said to May.

"Ok." May nodded and returned Delcatty to its pokéball.

"Up next we have Richie and Vanessa." They heard the lecturer announce.

"Richie's up to battle next!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Looks like it. I hope he's battling is better than his idolizing. And who's that he's up against." Zea said.

"He's up against Vanessa. She's his cousin." May replied.

"Ah, this should be interesting," Zea said. Gemma and May nodded in agreement as they and their pokémon turned to face the battle about to take place.

-

"Ladies first Nessa," Richie called out to her

"Why thank you Rich," Vanessa replied.

"Togetic, let's start out with metronome!"

Togetic obeyed and started swaying its little arms from left to right while reciting its name.

"Be ready Rose. Metronome picks any attack at random, so stay on guard." Richie told his pokémon as it stayed suspended in the air.

"Low," Rose nodded in response as it watched its opponent carefully.

Togetic stopped swaying its arms as a bright light appeared at the tip of its arms. Its body became engulfed by the light and electric sparks could be seen around the pokémon's body. It then sent the attack at its opponent.

"Rose, try and dodge it!" Richie called out.

Rose tried avoiding the attack but it was of no use. The attack hit no matter how much she would've tried to dodge. Rose was now paralyzed.

"Dang. That was shock wave. Rose wouldn't have been able to dodge even if she tried." Richie noted.

"Great job Togetic! That was really lucky," Vanessa cheered her pokémon on at which it squeaked its name in response.

"Maybe you shouldn't have made me go first Richie," Vanessa said to him

"Humph. Rose use quick attack!" Richie called out.

"That won't- WHAT!" Vanessa started and ended in surprise.

Despite being paralyzed, Rose was able to overcome the attack and moved in quickly towards Togetic, scoring a direct hit. Togetic cried out as she was hit with the attack which sent her down towards the ground, but she quickly caught herself before making contact.

"Togetic, you alright?" Vanessa asked her pokémon.

"To-ge-tic!" Togetic replied, pump and ready to get back into the battle.

"Alright! Now use steel wing!" Vanessa called out.

Togetic obeyed and charged at Rose with her wings glowing silvery white.

"Rose, counter with wing attack!" Richie called out.

Rose's wings began to glow white, and despite being in a position of paralysis, still managed to pull off the attack and began to fly towards Togetic as well. The two pokémon charged at each other at full force, until they collided with each other. The right wing of both pokémon connected as they tried pushing the other back the best they could, until an explosion occurred between the two pokémon, sending them back a few feet away from each other. Once the smoke from the explosion had cleared, the pokémon could be seen hovering in the air not too far from their trainers, panting heavily from exhaustion.

The electric sparks could still be seen around Rose's body, as she flinch with one eye tightly shut at the numbness she was now feeling over her body. Richie noticed this and gasped. Vanessa, who had also noticed it, grinned in triumphant.

"Let's finish this Togetic! Use aerial ace!" Vanessa called out

Togetic obeyed doing an aerial back flip and flew at a lower altitude at incredible speed and flew up to Rose, attacking her from underneath and scoring a direct hit. Rose was unable to avoid the attack, even if she tried since the effect of shock wave had taken full affect on her, leaving her unable to move and no choice but to take the attack, which knocked her out of the air to the ground below with swirls in her eyes.

"Rose is unable to continue. Togetic wins!" The lecturer announced.

"Rose return!" Richie recalled his pokémon. "You did great,"

"Pikachu…" Sparky agreed in sympathy for his teammate.

"Way to go Togetic!" Vanessa praised her pokémon, as she embraced it in a hug when it flew over to her. Her Vulpix jumped up and down in excitement over the victory. Togetic also squeaked its name in delight.

"Great battle cuz," Richie called out to her.

"Thanks! You too cuz!" Vanessa beamed back. The two began to walk off the field.

-

A few random battles later…

"Up next, we have… Ash and Robert,"

Ash and Robert both agreed on a grass field and then made their way to opposite sides of the field, releasing their pokémon.

"Buizel, I choose you!" Ash called out, releasing his pokémon.

"Bui bui!" Buizel said once he materialized, standing on the field with his arms folded as he awaited his opponent.

"Buizel huh? Alright, Blaziken let's go!" Robert called out, releasing his pokémon.

"Blaaaazee!" Blaziken cried out upon release, and turned to face his opponent.

The pokémon growled as they stood and faced each other.

"Let's make this a good one, eh Ash?" Robert called to him.

"Of course!" Ash replied.

"Begin!" The lecturer exclaimed.

"Buizel start off with water gun!" Ash called out.

Buizel obeyed and shot a powerful stream of water at Blaziken.

"Fight back with flamethrower Blaziken!" Robert called out.

Blaziken also obeyed a sent out a powerful blast of fire at Buizel. The two attacks collided in the center of the field, canceling out each other, causing a thick fog to accumulate. Ash decided to use that as an opportunity to attack and had Buizel send another water gun attack through the fog. Blaziken didn't see the attack coming and got hit directly with the attack, which caused a great deal of damage due to the super effectiveness of the attack. Ash cheered in triumphant as he heard the fire chicken pokémon cry out, as a sign that the attack scored a direct hit.

"Should've known Ash would do something like that," Robert muttered to himself. He ordered Blaziken to run into the fog and use double kick on Buizel.

Blaziken did as he was told and ran in straight into the fog, where he knew his opponent would be unknowingly waiting on the other side. Ash and his pokémon looked into the fog, scanning through it consciously for any signs of their opponent. Before they could react, Blaziken came at Buizel with amazing speed, taking the pokémon off guard as he got kicked three times in the stomach which sent him to the ground, causing him to slide about a foot in front of it trainer.

"Buizel!" Ash called out to his pokémon.

Buizel lay there for a few seconds until he recovered from the sudden attack on him. He struggled to get up, finally getting into a sitting position until he was on his feet again. Buizel glare at his opponent who in turn glared back, as he stood where Buizel had moments ago.

The fog finally cleared out, allowing the trainers and their pokémon to see the field once again. Once the fog had cleared, Blaziken did a giant leap backward, landing a few feet back in front of his trainer.

"Not bad Robert!" Ash called to his friend with a grin.

"Same to you Ash," Robert replied.

"Buizel, use aqua jet!" Ash told his pokémon.

Buizel obeyed and shoot his body at his opponent like a jet while surrounded by water.

"Blaziken, wait till Buizel gets close and use Blazing Inferno when I give the signal." Robert said so only his pokémon could hear.

Blaziken nodded and waited for impact from Buizel. He did a quick cry of pain as Buizel scored another direct hit on him with another water attack. Blaziken withstood the attack for as long as he could, as he waited for the command from his trainer.

"Now Blaziken!" Robert exclaimed.

Blaziken brought his right arm back a bit, preparing his attack as his claw began to glow light blue. He then brought his claw forward underneath Buizel.

"Bui!" Buizel exclaimed in surprised as he was hit by his opponent's sharp claws and was sent flying upwards. When he was high enough, Blaziken leaped into the air until he was just little above Buizel. Buizel looked at him puzzled for a brief moment. Blaziken then brought his flaming foot down on Buizel, sending him flying to the ground once more. Before Buizel could hit the ground, Blaziken fired a powerful fire blast attack at Buizel.

"Buizel counter with aqua jet once more!" Ash called out in a desperate attempt to save his pokémon.

Buizel struggled to shift his body to face upward from his falling position. When he succeeded, he shot his water covered body at the fire blast, which cause an explosion to occur in the air, shrouding the two pokémon in a thick fog once again. A cry of pain was heard from Blaziken as a sign that Buizel's attack had scored a direct hit once again. Moments later, the two emerged from the fog, landing in front of their trainer on the field below. They both stared each other down as they panted heavily from exhaustion, waiting patiently for a command from their trainer, which would end the battle.

"Buizel! Water gun one last time!" Ash called out,

"Buiiii zeel!" Buizel exclaimed as he inhaled deeply, and shot out a powerful stream of water.

"Fight back with flamethrower Blaziken," Robert countered.

"Blaaaaaaaaze ken!" Blaziken exclaimed, as he too inhaled deeply and shot a powerful blast of fire.

The two attacks continued in their path towards their target. When they reach the point of collision, they went right pass each other, continuing in their original paths. The two attacks collided with their targets at the same time, causing the two to cry out in pain as they were knocked out and sent flying a foot in front of their trainer, with swirls in their eyes.

"Buizel!/ Blaziken!" Ash and Robert called out to their fallen pokémon.

"Neither pokémon are able to continue batting. This battle is a draw!" Mr. Goodshow called out, ending the battle.

"Well, we are two of the best battlers in the school. This was expected," Ash said to his friend with a smile, as he held his pokémon's pokéball in his hand.

"That's for sure," Robert chuckled in agreement with his friend. The two trainers showed an expression that it was not a surprised or a big deal that the battle ended with a draw.

"Buizel, you did a great job. Return!" Ash said, returning his pokémon to its pokéball.

"You too Blaziken. Great work," Robert said, also returning his pokémon to its pokéball.

The two then walked off he field.

-

A few more random battles later…

"Next up, Gary and Matt," The lectured announced the next two battlers.

Gary and Lucifer aka Matt, both agreed on a normal field and did as everyone else had done before starting to battle.

"Arcanine, I choose you!" Gary called out, releasing his fire dog pokémon.

"Arrrg!" Arcanine cried out upon release.

"Larvitar, let's do it buddy!" Lucifer called out, also releasing his pokémon.

"Larvitar!" Larvitar exclaimed upon release, ready to battle.

"Begin!" The lecturer exclaimed

"Arcanine, use sunny day!" Gary called out

Arcanine did a mighty roar as the field became engulfed by a bright light.

"Looks like Gary plans on ending this battle quick," Lucifer said to himself, trying his best to shield his eye from the bright light. This did not, however, affect Larvitar in anyway. He just stood there waiting for his trainer's command.

"Larvitar use earthquake!" Lucifer called out.

Larvitar obeyed. He did a small jump and stomped hard on the ground, causing it to shake violently.

"Jump to dodge Arcanine!"

Arcanine wasted no time and quickly jumped into the air, avoiding the attack.

"Now use solarbeam!"

A bright white orb of light formed at Arcanine's mouth as he shot the beam at his opponent from the air.

"Counter with hidden power Larvitar!" Lucifer called out

Larvitar's body soon became surrounded by white orbs of energy. The orbs then gathered together in front of Larvitar, who fired the attack as a beam at the incoming attack. The attacks collided, causing an explosion to take place and smoke to accumulate on the battle field. Hence, causing the pokémon unable to see each other.

Lucifer order Larvitar to use earthquake again, once it felt Arcanine land on the field again. When he did, he stomped on the ground causing it to rumble again. This time getting a direct hit since neither Arcanine nor his trainer saw the attack coming, causing some major damage to Arcanine. But he stood strong.

When the smoke cleared, Larvitar was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd it go?" Gary asked.

Arcanine growled in frustration as he looked around for his opponent. Suddenly, the ground beneath Arcanine began to rumble and crumble as Larvitar popped out from under the ground, scoring a direct hit on Arcanine under its stomach, sending him flying to air once again.

"Solarbeam again Arcanine!"

Arcanine quickly recovered, and while in the air faced down at his opponent and fired another solarbeam at Larvitar.

"Iron defense Larvitar!"

Larvitar immediately brought his head, arms and legs forward together, stiffening his muscles to raise his defense. At that moment, solarbeam collided with him, sending him crashing into the ground causing great damage to him as well as the field. Arcanine landing gracefully in front of his trainer, as they waited to see the outcome of Larvitar's condition. When the cloud of dust which had accumulated from Larvitar's collision cleared out, the pokémon was once again no where to be found.

"Larvitar must have used dig again." Gary said, more to himself. "Arcanine, fish him out with earthquake!"

Arcanine rose up while standing on its hind legs and brought it front paws down, stamping hard on the ground causing it to shake violently. The friction of earth shifting underground, forced Larvitar to emerge from underground, sending him flying into the air and landing hard on the ground about two feet in front of his trainer. The attack had done a great deal of damage to Larvitar, but Arcanine was in to better condition.

Larvitar struggled to get up and was finally on his feet again, as he stared with determination at his opponent. Arcanine did the same, both pokémon breathing heavily from exhaustion. At this moment, the effects of sunny day had worn off.

"Larvitar, you're alright to go on buddy?" Lucifer asked his pokémon.

"Tar!" Larvitar sternly replied, showing his determination.

"What about you Arcanine, think you could do it?" Gary asked his pokémon.

"Arg!" Arcanine also replied with determination.

"Let's finish this with earthquake Larvitar!"

"You use earthquake too Arcanine!" Both trainers called out to their pokémon.

Both pokémon did as they were told, stomping on the ground hard, causing the ground to rumple violently once more. However, since the shifting of the earth underground had nowhere to escape due to both pokémon using the same attack, the center of the field began to crack since the underground movement had caused the moving earth to collide with each other, causing huge pieces of earth to erupt from where the crack had formed. They flew throughout the entire field, landing with loud thuds. One of the pieces of earth flew towards each pokémon, hitting them hard on the head, which immediately knocked them out.

"Larvitar! / Arcanine!" Lucifer and Gary cried out to their fallen pokémon.

"Laaaaaarr….. / Aaaaaarrrrrrrgggg…." The two pokémon moaned, as they lay unconscious on the field, a few feet in front of their trainers.

"Both pokémon are unable to continue. This battle is a draw!" the lecturer announced, ending the battle.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again Lucifer. Despite its size, your Larvitar's no pushover. He's still as strong as ever." Gary told his friend, as he returned his pokémon to its pokéball. "Great battle Arcanine. Return."

"Thanks Gary," Lucifer chuckled in response, also returning his pokémon. "Great battle as always."

The two made their way off the field soon after.

-

After a few more battles, the bell rang for the dismissal of school for the day. Some students stayed to watch the last battle while some wanted to get out as soon as they could. When the battle was over, the lecturer made one final announcement to the remaining students.

"Those of you who are in Ms Summers Breeding class, you are reminded to collect your assignment. Also, the Kanto Interschool's Tournament will be held after next week's mid-semester break. We will be picking new members for the battle and contest teams on Friday, so you will have an entire week to sharpen your skills. So come prepared." Mr. Goodshow announced.

There were a few gasps and groans heard from the students as they all exited the class. Zea, Gemma and May, along with their pokémon made to Ms Summers classroom. When they got inside, their eggs were gone. Gemma and May panicked as Zea simply made her way to Ms. Summers desk.

"Excuse me Ms Summers, but where are our eggs?" Zea asked kindly.

"Zea, Gemma and May right?" she asked as look through a list of names. Zea nodded in response as May and Gemma walked up to her.

"And your partners are… Matt, Gary and Ash, correct?" she asked again. All three girls nodded. "You girls have some really good and helpful partners. They were here earlier and were nice enough to collect the eggs for you. Unlike the others, who allow the girls to collect the eggs." Ms Summers smiled, and narrowed her eyes at her last statement.

The girls' cheeks became a very light shade of pink at what their teacher had said. They quickly shook it off, smiling and thanking her. Gemma and May began to walk out of the class to find the boys, but stopped and the door when they realized Zea wasn't coming.

"Zea? Aren't you coming?" May asked.

"I'll be with you in moment. Go find the boys still; I'll catch up," Zea replied.

The girls were hesitant at first, but smiled and nodded at their friend, as they made their way out of the classroom and into the hallway. Zea turned her attention back to her teacher.

"You've adjusted well for your first day," Ms. Summers said to her new student.

"Thank you." Zea smiled.

"Eevee!" Eve happily exclaimed.

"So can I have them?" Zea finally asked.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle them?" Ms. Summers asked

"I've done it more times than I can count." Zea replied.

Ms Summers nodded as she got up from her seat at her desk, and made her way to the back of the classroom. Zea followed right after.

-

"What's taking her so long?" Gary impatiently asked for almost the hundredth time.

"Quit your whining Gary. Geez." Ash scolded his friend, getting really annoyed with him.

May and Gemma had found the boys, along with a few others who were with them, and the group was now waiting for Zea to show up. They were waiting at the school's entrance/exit door, which was crowded with students; most likely the entire school. The group stood at the very back of the crowd as well as keeping a good distance.

Not long after, Zea finally showed up, Eve laying happily on her head.

"Finally!" Gary exclaimed, while carrying his and Gemma's egg.

"Sorry I took so long guys." Zea apologized.

"What were you doing anyway?" Lucifer asked, as he carried their egg. Vee was hanging from his right shoulder.

"I'll tell you later," Zea smiled. But her face showed that she was hiding something.

Vee tried asking Eve, but she replied with same thing her trainer said.

Zea then noticed the girl who had battle against Richie and the boy who had battle against Ash was with the group. She put on a confused expression and she looked to the two new comers.

"Oh right!" Ash exclaimed when he saw her confused expression.

"Zea, this is another friend of ours. Robert, and his pokémon, Star." Ash introduced his friend

"Nice to meet you Robert. I'm Zea, as you most likely already know, and this is partner Eve," Zea introduced herself and Eve.

"And it's an **honor** to meet **you**." Robert said, giving a small bow towards Zea. The rest of the group was slightly confused by their friend's action, but Zea had a hunch as to why he did it. "And this little guy here is my partner, Star."

"A shiny Eevee!" Zea happily exclaimed. "He's adorable!"

"Eevee vee," "(The ladies just can't resist the Star-maester.)" Star said with a cocky grin on his face as he winked at Eve.

Eve's eyes narrowed as she sweatdropped at what Star said and did.

"_(It's a good thing my trainer can't understand him. I'd be in trouble if she did. Unless she saw that the wink he sent was for me,)"_ Eve thought.

Vee did a low inward growl from his trainer's shoulder, but it was loud enough for him to hear. Lucifer looked to his pokémon, confused by his action and turned in the direction his pokémon was facing. Lucifer smiled and did a soft chuckle in realization of his pokémon's action.

"And this is my cousin, Vanessa and her pokémon Vulpix." Richie said, introducing his cousin.

"It a pleasure to meet you Zea. Richie has told me much about you with the one day time limit you've spent here." Vanessa said, as she shook Zea's hand and narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "And this is my darling Vulpix." She said, motioning to her pokémon on her right shoulder.

"Vuuuul!" Vulpix happily greeted.

"The pleasure is mine, Vanessa." Zea replied. "And your Vulpix is adorable! Look how healthy and shiny her fur is,"

"Thank you/Vulpix." Vanessa and Vulpix replied.

Eve also greeted Vanessa and began to chat a little with Vulpix.

"Well then. Now that we're all familiar with each other, can we leave now? Zea asked.

"Well…" Gemma started. It was then that Zea noticed the body of students in the doorway and she once again had a confused expression.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Zea asked.

"It's… Paul." May replied

-----------------

**UPDATED: 27/02/10**

**FINALLY! I'm done with the battles. Now I should have no trouble continuing this story. Yes, the battles are what was getting in my way. Just figuring out now how I hate to write battle scenes, especially if it's one right after the other.**

**Now, just a little something. Since I had Lucifer introduce himself as 'Matt' earlier in the story, it's the name the teachers know him as, and his friends call him 'Lucifer'. Ok guys?**

**Yea, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know if I've got any mistakes in there.**

**--**

**And now, an ADVANCESHIPPING Hint: **In the manga adaption of the 9th movie, when May and Pikachu are unsure of whether or not Ash survived trying to save the Sea Temple, she clutches Pikachu and is tearing up, but still retains hope in Ash by saying, "Ash wouldn't leave us like this..." It is also noted that when Ash saved Manaphy, it seemed content and happy in Ash's arms, when it's seen to only to accept May's company. Many Shippers suggest that Manaphy has chosen Ash to be his 'father'.

**Taken from Bulbapedia.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Paul?" Zea asked, confused. "What about him?"

"Same thing everyday after school," Gemma replied with a scowl.

Zea looked at her and blinked, still pretty much confused.

"I don't get it." Zea said.

"Paul tends to keep anyone from leaving the school premises until he's battled someone." Richie explained.

Zea narrowed her eyes. "…O…k. So you're telling me **no-one** leaves the school unless he's had a battle?"

"With a worthy opponent," Richie finished as he and the others nodded in unison.

"You guys really expect me to believe that **one **(brief pause), student is able to keep an ENTIRE school of students from leaving." Zea continued with her arms now folded. Eve was practically mimicking her trainer's expressions.

"He does have help," May added in.

"People or pokémon?" Zea asked, switching back to her normal expression.

"Both." Gemma answered.

"Well, if that's the case, why doesn't someone battle him and get this over with?" Zea asked. "You guys are awesome battlers, one of you could take him." She said to the boys of the group.

Everyone in the group, trainer and pokémon, looked at each other and then started looking in all other directions, except at Zea. This earned the group a confused and suspicious look from her and her pokémon.

"Alright, what's going on?" she asked the group. They still refused to look in her direction.

"Someone better say something, because I've got to get home. I've got stuff to do."

"Um, well…" Ash started, and then gave Lucifer, who was standing next him a nudge with his elbow. "You tell her Lucifer."

"Why me?" Lucifer asked.

"Someone's gotta tell me something," Zea said, getting a _little _impatient.

Lucifer sighed, and still carrying their egg, walked up to Zea. Normally she would have blushed but her curiosity and growing impatience covered it.

"We've already tried battling him," Lucifer started. Zea seemed to relax a bit for some reason. "But he refused to battle us."

Zea put on a face which the group could have read instantly. Lucifer sighed and continued.

"He wants… to battle you," he finished.

Zea softly gasped. "He…me?"

The group nodded with face written apologies.

"So… this is one of those 'pick on the new kid' moments, isn't it?" Zea knowingly asked.

"So it would seem," Vanessa replied.

"Though I don't think that's entirely the reason." Ash added. "He's seen the way you battle, so he's most likely seeing you as a new challenge,"

Zea folded her arms, lowered her head slightly and closed her eyes in thought. Eve, worried about her trainer, climbed off the top of her head onto her right shoulder and nuzzled her face on her trainer's neck to comfort her. The group looked at her expectantly. After about a minute of self contemplation, Zea sighed and looked up at her group of new friends.

"I'm not doing it." Zea stated bluntly.

The group was a bit shocked. It wasn't exactly what they were expecting or hoping to hear.

"_Why is she backing down? That's not the Zea I've seen on TV or read about in Trainer's Monthly. She never backs down from a challenge,"_ Robert thought.

"Why not?" Ash asked confused.

"I already know the outcome of the battle. He'll lose and that's a definite fact. He treats his pokémon as tools and not friends. When a trainer treats their pokémon in such a way, that's their automatic weakness. All they care about is winning and don't care what happens to their pokémon and don't care twice as much as what happens to the opponent's pokémon. That right there, is his downfall. So in all honesty, I'm doing this to spare him the shame and humiliation, and his pokémon the pain." Zea explained. "And even if I were to battle him, I'd win even with a disadvantage,"

"_Now __**that**__ sounds like the Zea I've read about,"_ Robert thought in satisfaction to her reason.

"I see what you're saying, and that makes quite a lot of sense." Lucifer said, the others nodded in agreement.

"But still, if you don't battle him, no-one's going to get out of here," Gary pressed on.

"I understand what you're saying Zea, but I agree with Gary," Gemma said.

"My pokémon have had enough battles for today, they need to rest." Zea replied. "And if I go out there, I'm just going to walk straight pass him."

"If he doesn't stop you, his assistants will," Robert informed her.

Zea raised an eyebrow at the group with suspicious curiosity. "You guys have an answer for every reason I have to get out of this, don't you?" she asked.

"There's no way around it. You don't have much of a choice." May sympathetically replied.

--

"The time has come for her to taste defeat!" Misty grinned. She, Dawn and Zoey, along with their pokémon Azuril, Piplup and Glameow, were standing by the lockers a good distance away from the group.

"Paul is gonna wipe the floor with her pokémon the moment she lets it out." Zoey added in, also grinning.

Dawn said nothing.

"Hey Dawn, are you alright?" Misty asked.

"Huh?" Dawn asked in response.

"Yea Dawn. You've been kinda… not yourself today." Zoey noted. "Does this have anything to do with the new kid?" she asked, giving her friend a stern look.

"I dunno. Maybe," Dawn replied. "For some reason, I think I've seen her somewhere before."

"Really? Where?" Misty asked in curious interest.

"That's just it. I'm not completely sure, I've been trying to figure that out all day," Dawn replied as she began to ponder once again.

Upon hearing what his trainer had said, Piplup focused on the new student and her pokémon to see if he recognized anything at all about them. His head then shot up and eyes widened in shocked realization.

Upon figuring out something, Piplup tried getting his trainer's attention.

"Well, wherever you've seen her, it's probably not important." Misty concluded.

"Yea," Zoey nodded.

"Maybe," Dawn replied unsurely.

"Piplup! Pipluppiplup pip!" Piplup cried to his trainer, finally getting her attention.

"Huh? What is it Piplup?" Dawn turned to and asked her pokémon, the others also looking down at him.

Piplup frail his arms up and down, all the while pointing in Zea's direction. The three trainers and the other pokémon followed his indication. Seeing that the girl was still where she was, they looked back at the penguin pokémon.

"What about her?" Dawn asked.

Piplup frail his arms more, in frustration with his trainer. He jumped at her which she instinctively caught him in her arms. Dawn looked at her pokémon confused. Once he was in her arms, he climbed up to her shoulder, to the backpack. He poked his head into the pack and began searching through it.

"Piplup what are you doing?! Get out of there!" Dawn exclaimed as she tried reaching for her pokémon, but couldn't. She turned her back to Misty gesturing her to remove her pokémon from her pack. Misty took hold of the pokémon and pulled him out, and along with him a magazine in his beak.

"Piplup!" Dawn scorned her pokémon.

"What's that he's got?" Zoey asked, pointing at the book in the pokémon's possession.

Dawn took hold of the magazine, took it from her pokémon and looked at it.

"It's my magazine of this month's issue of Coordinators Monthly." Dawn replied, browsing through the contents of the magazine. When she caught a glimpse of something familiar, she turned back to the page and gasped.

"What is it?" Misty asked, still holding Piplup in her arms to prevent him from causing any more trouble.

"This!" Dawn squeaked, turning the magazine to her friends so they could see. They looked at it and gasped.

"It's her!" Misty and Zoey exclaimed in shocked unison.

"What's _**she**_ doing in Coordinators Monthly?!" Misty exclaimed, pissed.

Dawn turned the magazine back to her and began to briefly read through the page.

"According to what I see here, she was interviewed after winning the Interschool's Johto Tournament last month for the school she last attended, in both Coordinating and Battling. There's not much about her except what pokémon she has, and some tips she gave for up and coming Coordinators." Dawn explained.

"So she's famous, so what! That doesn't mean we'll go around treating her like a celebrity," Misty scowled.

"You won't need to." Dawn replied after going through the article once more. "According to the author of this article, they had a really hard time getting anything out of her; even taking her picture was out of the question. Which means… she's not looking for any attention."

"Then they must have used a picture they captured when she was about to perform," Zoey proposed as they once again looked at the picture in the magazine of Zea and Eve smiling at each other. Eve was on her usual spot on her trainer's shoulder.

"So she's a good battler, but I doubt it's good enough to take on Paul." Misty said as Dawn placed her magazine back in her bag.

"We'll just see how it goes," Zoey suggested. Dawn nodded in agreement but still had a look of worry which her friends failed to notice.

--

"Excuse me," A young girl said as she walked up to the group of friends, two boys and girl her age following behind.

The teens looked down at the girl and her friends. The young teens greeted the older teens, who greeted them in return. May and one of the young male teens wordlessly greeted each other.

"Oh, Laura." Zea smiled at the girl when she realized who it was. "Nice to see you again. How's Electrike doing?" she asked the girl.

"She's doing great! See," Laura replied, lifting the green and yellow electric dog up to her.

"Electrike!" the pokémon beamed.

"That's good to know." Zea replied with a smile. "Did you want something?" she asked.

"Well… we kinda… well…" Laura started, but seemed a bit nervous. Zea was slightly confused as to why she was nervous all of a sudden. When the girl from Laura's friends noticed, she decided to help her out.

"Hi, my name's Andrea." She introduced herself, a Pichu resting on her head. "What my friend Laura is trying to say is; we kinda overhead your conversation and we-"

"You want me to battle, right," Zea stated knowingly.

"Please… we won't be able to go home unless you do," one of Laura's male friends, pleaded. "I'm Kento by the way," he said, a Houndoom standing next to him.

"You see Zea. So you **have** to battle," Richie pressed on.

Zea and Eve simultaneously sighed heavily. "Fine." She said giving in.

"But I'm doing it mostly for them," she finished pointing at the young teens and began to make her way to the exit through the crowd of students. Her friends, the young teens, and their pokémon following closely behind.

Zea made it to the school's entrance/exit with little difficulty. When she got outside, Paul was seen standing in the middle of the pathway of the school's front lawn, his Electabuzz standing proudly next to him. Zea looked passed him towards the school gate and saw a serious looking person, along with a Mightyena standing guard by the gate. She sighed in annoyed frustration seeing that there really wasn't anyway out except to battle.

"So… you finally showed up. I've been waiting for this ever since the events during first break," Paul spoke up, sounding ready to battle.

"Listen, um, Paul? Is it?" Zea asked, to be sure.

"Hmph," Paul simply stated his reply, his arms folded across his stomach.

"I've got things to do, so let's make this quick," she stated.

Paul snickered. "Gladly," he said.

The two took a few steps back. Paul towards the school gate and Zea towards the school building. The group of friends stood just a little outside the school doors, a good distance from the two combatants. The rest of the student body watched from inside the school. Most of them in the open double doors of the school's entrance/exit, and a few by the windows.

Paul huffed a snort as he threw a pokéball forward releasing his pokémon.

"Tooorrr!" the pokémon roared upon release. Torterra stood proud and ready to battle.

Zea examined Torterra from where she stood.

"Hmm. Looks strong and well trained. And quite healthy too, don't you think Eve?" Zea said, more to herself and her pokémon at her observation. Eve nodded and squeaked her name in reply.

"I would love to toy with him for a bit but we've got things to do, so we'll end this quick." Zea said as she threw a pokéball forward, releasing her pokémon.

"Glaaa," her pokémon cried out. Glaceon also stood ready to battle.

"Another shiny evolution of Eevee?" Richie asked. Although it was more of a statement than a question.

"After what we've seen with the others, there's no doubt that this one is strong too," Ash pointed out. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"_Very strong, no doubt at all"_ Robert thought.

"(Paul's gonna be sorry,)" Star sang from his trainer's shoulder

The rest of the pokémon in the group looked at him confused.

"(You'll see what I mean. Just watch,)" Star smiled in reply to the looks he was getting.

Paul snickered at the sight of Zea's pokémon.

"When you say quick, you don't kid around. But don't think it will end the way you want it to just because you've got the type advantage. There's something else that sets a difference between our pokémon," Paul stated.

"Size doesn't matter either Paul." Zea calmly replied. "Who's gonna referee the match,"

Paul snapped his fingers and one of his associates stepped forward and stood on the side of the battle area.

"Ready. Begin!" He exclaimed.

The battle didn't last very long, with the outcome not being very much in Paul's favor. After his Torterra was taken down, he even went as far as to have one his associates use their Honchkrow to attack Zea from behind to grab her Eevee. This, however, did not go unnoticed by Zea and her pokémon, as the two evolution pokémon both turned and attack the approaching pokémon with ice-beam, freezing it in its tracks in midair. This angered Paul even more as he vowed that it wasn't over, and that he would have his revenge. He returned his pokémon to its pokéball and he and his associates departed the school premises.

Once he was out of sight, everyone in the school cheered and quickly exited the building, majority thanking Zea on their way out. She walked up to her friends.

"Shall we go now?" she asked in a bit of a bored tone.

The group was slightly confused by her change of mood, but nodded nonetheless as they too left the school. The young teens decided to tag along with the older teens since they seem to be going in the same direction. Once they stepped out of the school gate, someone called out to Robert, and the group turned to see a boy with a camera hanging from his neck, running towards them with a Staraptor flying close behind him. He introduced himself to Zea as well as explaining to her how he had been trying to meet her personally for the whole day. He showed her the pictures he took from her battle with Harley and his gang, and she was quite impressed with them. When he got them back, he hopped onto the back of his Staraptor and left after explaining that he had a friend to visit at the hospital.

The group then continued on their way.

"Um… t-thanks a-again Zea," Laura said nervously to her as she walked up to her.

"It's no problem at all Laura," Zea smiled back in response, and went back to her previous mood as she looked forward again. This wasn't new to Eve. She has seen her trainer like this many times so didn't worry much about it, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried about her trainer.

The group was confused and worried about their new friend. Lucifer, still carrying their egg, walked up to her to find out what was wrong. She was walking in front of the group the entire time.

"Hey Zea, what's wrong?" he asked her. "You were all full of energy today and now you're all moody." He turned to glance at May, who was walking next to Ash, for a moment and turned back to Zea.

Zea sighed. "Don't blame May for this. It's nothing. I'm just… a bit tired." She replied. This was half true. She was tired, but it wasn't nothing. Something was bothering her.

"Ok then." Lucifer finished, although not completely satisfied with her answer.

"Hey Zea!" Gemma ran up to her and Lucifer, Flareon close behind. "How 'bout we show you around town!" she happily suggested trying to lift Zea's mood.

Zea smiled at her attempt. "Sounds great Gemma, but I really meant it when I said I had things to do."

"Although…" Zea said as she stopped in front of her house, and turned to the group, causing them to stop as well. "If you guys help me, I could finish faster and you all could show me around," she suggested with a smile.

They thought for a moment and nodded in acceptance, except for the younger teens who said they would like to stay and help, but they had to get home before their parents got too worried about them. Zea thanked all of them in advance, and understood the younger ones' reason as they said their goodbyes and see you laters.

Everyone in the group, except Zea, Ash and Gary, didn't realize where they had stopped until they heard barking and growling and a rattling gate next to them. This startled them causing them to jump back a bit and looked to the source to see a menacing looking Houndoom and Mightyena.

"Those two almost gave me a heart attack!" May exclaimed, holding her hand to her chest and breathing heavily.

"Looks like someone moved in next to you guys, huh?" Robert said to Ash and Gary.

"Wonder who's staying there," Vanessa pondered, as did her Vulpix.

"Probably a rich family. I mean, who else could afford something this big!" Richie suggested,

"Um, Richie?" Ash tried to stop him.

"The kid that lives there must be a snobby spoiled brat," Richie continued.

"Richie." Gary called to him a bit sterner and louder than Ash did.

"That's how all the rich kids are at our school,"

"Richie!" Ash and Gary yelled at him, but he still continued. Everyone else in the group just gave Richie a strange look at all the things he was saying.

All the while Richie was talking, Zea narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she watched and listened to all the things Richie was saying. Eve also had the same expression as her trainer. The Mightyena and Houndoom were still growling from the other side of the gate.

"(Sparky, could you shock your trainer please?)" Eve asked Sparky, the annoyed expression still on her face.

"(Why?)" Sparky asked confused. He was just hanging from his trainer's shoulder and not paying much attention to what his trainer was saying, but he was hearing everything.

"(He's insulting my trainer,)" Eve replied.

Sparky's ears perked up in realization and didn't think twice before shocking his trainer to silence him. Richie stood there silent and burnt from his pokémon's attack.

"Serves you right cousin," Vanessa scolded him. "You should know better than to judge people like that."

Richie was about to scold his pokémon after he recovered when the group heard a clinging sound like a gate about to be opened. They turned their attention from Richie to the source, to see Zea opening the gate to the house they were standing in front of.

"Nice to know that's how you think of me Richie," Zea said sarcastically.

Richie was now completely red in the face from embarrassment, and for the first time didn't know what to say.

"You're the one who lives here?" May asked in surprise.

"Yup. I'm the 'snobby spoiled brat' who lives here." Zea quoted and emphasized.

Everyone turned and glared at Richie, who, if it were possible, turned even redder than before, that it could put his Charmeleon to shame.

"That's why we were trying to get you to shut up!" Gary said sternly in a low voice.

When Zea entered the yard, the Mightyena and Houndoom had stopped growling and were now panting and waging their tails, happy to see their young mistress home. She greeted them by giving them both a scratch on their head and a treat which they happily accepted.

Zea turned to her friends who were still standing on the sidewalk and gestured them to come in. When they began to enter, Mightyena and Houndoom began to growl and bark again, causing the group to cautiously move back. Zea explained to the pokémon that they were her new friends and that it was ok for them to come in. The two pokémon became calm again and allowed the teens to enter. They familiarized themselves with each teen's scent as they entered the yard.

May stood close to Ash for fear that the pokémon might decide to attack for one reason or the other, since they were following close behind the group.

"Don't worry May, they won't bite. They're just familiarizing themselves with you guys." Zea assured her as they walked up to the house. "But if it'll make you guys feel better, I could introduce you." They all nodded.

"Ok," Zea said as she walked up to the two pokémon following the group, and stood between them.

"Everyone, this tough guy here is Doom," she said resting her left hand on Houndoom's head. "And this gentle and overprotective lady is Yena," resting her right hand on Mightyena's head.

"Doom, Yena, these are my new friends May, Ash, Gary, Gemma, Lucifer, Robert, Vanessa and Richie, as well as their pokémon." Zea told the two pokémon, who barked to greet the teens who waved at them to say hi. Doom however, glared at Richie, causing the teen and his pokémon to flinch under its stare.

When the introductions were done, they continued up the walk path towards the house. Zea opened up the door and stood on the side to let her friends in. She stopped Robert and pulled him on the side to talk for a moment.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Zea told him. Robert and Star looked at her slightly confused.

"Um… you're, welcome?" he replied, unsure of what she was talking about.

"Clearly you know who I am," Zea stated. Robert and Star mouthed an 'oh' to show that they now understood what she was talking about. "So thanks for not telling anyone,"

"It's no problem. But… why don't you want them to know?" Robert asked.

"I'd prefer it if everyone looked at me as a regular person, and not a famous trainer. I don't like being noticed," Zea explained.

"That's why you don't stay long or try getting away from interviews," Robert stated. She nodded in response.

"Don't worry, I wont tell them." He assured her.

"(But unfortunately, **someone** couldn't keep their mouth shut about it,)" Eve said from her trainer's shoulder, narrowing her eyes at Star.

"(Eh heh. M-maybe they've forgotten I said that by now,)" Star sweatdropped and said nervously from his trainer's shoulder.

"But…" Zea said as she turned to see her friends seated on the couches and conversing with each other, then turned back to face Robert. "I would assume the other boys have watched the tournaments, so why haven't they recognized me?"

"They have seen the tournaments, we watch them together." Robert replied, "It's just that, they only focus on the battles and never the trainers, and don't watch the interviews like I do."

Zea nodded. "I see. Well it's best they don't know for now, unless they find out one way or the other."

"Again, thanks Robert." Zea finished. Robert nodded in reply as the two trainers turned and made their way into the house.

Unbeknownst to the two, Lucifer was watching them with a slight scowl on his face while they talked. When he saw that they were done and were about to come in, he quickly turned his attention to the egg on his lap and started to gently rub the top of it. He felt a slight pain in his chest and didn't understand why. Vee was also watching the two talking but his focus was more on the pokémon than the trainers as he too had a scowl on his face while doing soft growls that only his trainer was able to hear.

--

**UPDATED: 18/04/10**

**I'm ending the chapter here guys. My apologies for not updating, I have no excuse for it (except if you count getting distracted every time you sit to continue an excuse, then… yea)**

**Um… ugh, my head is hurting right now so cant think of what to say for the chapter except that I hope you enjoyed it. Plz review.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Your home is beautiful Zea," May said, once Zea and Robert had joined the group in the living room.

"And you're saying that after only seeing the living room?" Zea teasingly asked, raising an eyebrow in May's direction. May sweatdropped and laughed nervously. Everyone chuckled and giggled.

"I'm only kidding May." Zea smiled in her direction.

Zea walked over to a voice box on a nearby wall, pressed a button and spoke into it.

"Mom I'm home," she said. Since the house was so big, there was no telling where anyone was unless you knew where they were exactly.

About a second or so after Zea spoke into the voice box, a loud crash was heard followed by a shout of disappointment.

"What was that?" Gemma asked on behalf of everyone.

"Sorry mom," Zea said into the voice box again.

"My mom was probably working on something in the lab and I must've startled her." Zea explained. "She probably lost track of time and didn't realize I would be home by now."

"You guys want anything to drink?" she asked the group. They all nodded.

"Divia!" Zea shouted. About a minute after she called out, a green and white human like pokémon stood behind her. The group gasped in surprise when the pokémon appeared.

"Gar deviour. (Yes my young mistress.)" Divia replied. Zea jumped slightly and turned to face the psychic pokémon.

"Divia, these are my new friends," Zea said to the pokémon, introducing her to her friends and vise versa. "They'd like some drinks, would you mind attending to them while I go up to my room?" she asked the pokémon, who nodded in reply.

Zea turned to her friends. "Just ask Divia what you would like and she'll get it for you. Make yourselves at home. I'll be right back," she said as she walked down a hall going further into the house. About a minute after, she returned.

"Oh, May could you come with me please?" Zea asked.

"Um, sure," May replied. Eevee hopped onto her shoulder as she got up. When May reached Zea, Eve and Eevee hoped off their trainers' shoulder and ran up ahead down the hall, and up a flight of stairs and down another hall, with Eve leading the way of course.

The two teens walked in silence towards Zea's room, May's eyes wondered around the hall observing each door and pokémon artworks on the wall of either sides of the hall. She looked forward again and was about to ask Zea something when she noticed the Eevee sitting in front of a door waiting patiently. Zea stopped at that door and opened it up and walked in, as did the Eevee and they immediately jumped onto one of the beds in the room, as Zea placed her backpack on the other. May stood in the doorway, scanning the room from where she stood.

"Nothing's going to attack you May," Zea laughed from in the room, snapping May from her thoughts. She had spaced out again. Shaking her head to focus again, she walked in.

"This is **your** room?" May asked in awe, as she observed the room. It was quite big. Artworks of Eevee and its evolutions hang on the walls. She assumed they were of Eve and the rest of the team. In one corner of the room was a work table with a laptop in the middle and many art materials placed neatly in the corner of the table which rested on the wall. In the opposite corner was a walk-in closet, which could might as well be another room. Back in the main part of the room, were two beds; one on either sides of the room, a queen size and a double. May was slightly confused as to why. Zea picked up on her confusion and answered her wordless question.

"One's for my pokémon. I let them sleep out of their pokéball so I got the double bed put in here for them." Zea explained as she went over and sat on the queen sized bed. May walked over and sat on the bed as well. Eve and Eevee were jumping on the other bed like it was some kind of trampoline. The girls giggled at the two.

"I haven't seen Eevee this happy in a long time," May said in almost a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Zea asked. She had heard May even if it was said softly. May looked down at her feet, her eyebrows creased and her eyes showed a lot of pain. Silence fell between the two for a long moment.

"May…" Zea said, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder, causing her to slowly look up to her. "Now would be a good time to tell me what's bothering you. I could help,"

May sighed heavily and was about to reply when Divia appeared in front of the two, startling them.

* * *

"Thanks Divia," Ash thanked the pokémon when she gave him his drink. Everyone else had already received theirs.

"Divia?" Lucifer asked the human like psychic pokémon, who looked in his direction when her name was called. "Could we get something for our pokémon?"

Divia closed her eyes in thought. She opened them again and said a quick 'Deviour' and disappeared, causing everyone in the room to gasp in surprise.

"Well that was just rude," Vanessa said with a scowl.

"All he asked for was something for the pokémon to eat." Robert said in agreement with Vanessa.

"Eevee vee vee," Vee said to Lucifer.

"Hmm? Oh that's why," Lucifer said in understanding.

"Huh? That's why, what Lucifer?" Ash asked.

"Vee said Divia went to ask Zea's permission," Lucifer informed them. "I guess since she didn't tell her about the pokémon she went to find out."

"Pika pika," Pikachu nodded to Ash in confirmation.

Ash smiled and nodded as he drank his drink and gently rubbed the egg which was resting on his laps with his other hand.

Not long after, the group heard the voice of someone talking, coming from the hallway and looked to its direction. The voice got louder little by little as a sign that someone was coming their way, but the voice was unfamiliar to them. When the person reached the living room, they stopped at the sight of the teens, a Lucario stopping along side said person.

* * *

"Divia! I've told you not to do that," Zea exclaimed, she and May having a hand to their chest as they evened out their breathing.

Divia apologized and gave both of them a drink which she had brought for them. They took the drinks thanking the pokémon. Divia also asked Zea what she wanted to ask as it was mainly the reason for her surprise appearance. Zea told her it was ok as well as what to give the pokémon. Divia nodded and soon disappeared.

Once she was gone, May continued from where she left off, or was about to start. Zea felt sorry for her throughout her explanation and told May her story about how she had become, what most have said, 'unbeatable'. May gasped through most of Zea's story and made her realized that Zea had been through what she has, if not worse. She felt even sorrier for Zea than herself.

The two Eevee were still playing with each other, running around the room and jumping on the beds. They were having so much fun that they paid no heed to their trainers. Especially Eve, who wanted to know what was going on with her new friend and trainer, failed to realize that was her chance to find out.

The trainers watched their pokémon play as they were closing up their conversation.

"So you see May, that's why I try to help trainers like you; so they don't have to go through what my pokémon and I have been through." Zea sadly explained. "It's a past I wish to forget but can't, because every school I go to or have been to, have had at least one person who was going through something close to what I've been through." She finished.

"I see," May replied sadly, "So is that why your mood changed all of a sudden when Paul attempted to have that Honchkrow grab Eve from your shoulder?" she asked.

Zea nodded. She closed her eyes and gave a heavy sigh, then opened them again. "I was… scared." She admitted. "And when I'm scared for the wellbeing of my pokémon, I put on a serious expression to hide the fear as well as warning others to not to mess around with me. I am very overprotective of Eve and so are the rest of my pokémon. Called us paranoid, but we refuse to have her out of our sight. She can take care of herself, I know, but the fear of what happened to her to happen again has never left me."

"If that's the case then that means you never send her out to battle, even if she really is strong," May guessed.

"Well… yes and no," Zea replied, earning a confused look from May. "Yes meaning I do send her out to battle; no meaning I never send her to battle alone."

"Double battles." May stated and Zea nodded. There was silence between the two trainers for about two minutes until May broke the silence.

"I really need your help Zea." May admitted. "I don't want what happened to Eve, to happen to Eevee."

Zea smiled. A real genuine smile. Like everything they had told each other was completely forgotten. May couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Glad to hear it May!" Zea happily exclaimed, getting up from the bed and standing on the spot next to it. May was surprised at how her mood changed so quickly, but figured she'd get use to it eventually. "Now, let's have some fun!" grabbing May's hand to get her to stand as the two made their way out of the room, the Eevee following close behind.

* * *

"Oh. I didn't know we were having guests." The person who had come out of the hallway said.

"You all must be Zea's new friends," they said when they saw Gary. "I'm Zea's mom." She introduced herself. Everyone greeted her back and also introduced themselves. When they were done, Zea's mother made her way to the kitchen, the Lucario following close behind. Divia had returned while introductions were being made and brought a big bowl of pokémon food for the pokémon, which they happily devoured, and sat together in the middle of the living to chat with each other.

"That's strange," Lucifer thought out loud.

"What's strange?" Richie asked as everyone looked to him curiously.

"Lucario usually put up a fighting stance when they see someone they don't know in their territory. But that Lucario didn't budge or show any signs of being ready for a fight," Lucifer explained, as he pondered on this.

"He's right. I was thinking the same thing," Robert agreed.

"That's because Lucy doesn't like to fight, or start it anyway," they all heard a familiar voice reply. They all turned to the hallway and saw May and Zea approaching. They stopped and stood behind the long couch which was occupied by Lucifer, Ash, Gemma and Vanessa. The double couch was occupied by Gary and Robert, and Richie occupied the single couch. Everyone looked at her questionably.

"You were talking about the Lucario that is with my mom right?" Zea asked knowingly. Lucifer nodded.

"But how'd you know that was the Lucario I was referring to? Because I'm guessing there isn't just one Lucario in this house," he asked.

Zea smiled and giggled. "Once I heard 'Lucario' and 'no signs of being ready to fight' I knew who you were referring to. And you're right; we don't have just one Lucario in this house."

"_She's in a happy mood again,"_ Lucifer thought happily. Though he was surprised to see how quickly her moods were changing.

May went over to have a seat between Gary and Robert, since the two were sitting at the ends of the couch and the long one was fully occupied. Eve and Eevee joined the pokémon on the floor. Zea went over to the kitchen and greeted her mother and Lucy, and Zea and her mother got into a quick conversation. When they were done, they both left the kitchen and entered the living room. Zea went over to her friends and her mother went back down the hallway, after she and May were introduce to each other, to continue her work. Lucy followed close behind.

Zea went into the living room and stood in front of the wide screen TV attached to the wall and turned to face her friends. She explained to them what she needed help with and they happily agreed.

* * *

**3:15pm, Pallet Hospital, room 218**

"Hey Heri! How ya feeling bud?" Jake asked his friend, who was lying on a hospital bed.

"Hey! Spud! I'm doing great. Nothing too serious. Just need to lay off the boarding for a while," Heri happily replied to his friend. "I'm gonna be let out later this evening."

"Awesome! Dude, you missed an awesome day of school today!" Jake exclaimed

"Dude… when is school ever awesome," Heri replied in a bored tone.

"This is why!" Jake exclaimed again, pushing the pictures in front of Heri's face.

Heri took the pictures from his friend and looked at them. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Is that… who I think it is?"

Jake nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Dude! I... I-I-I- I don't believe it! At **our** school!"

"Believe it bud." Jake told his friend

"Riolu buddy; you gotta see this!" Heri said, looking down at his pokémon who was on the floor talking to Staraptor.

Riolu obeyed and jumped onto the bed and sat next to his trainer. Heri showed his pokémon the pictures and his eyes widen as well in surprise. He began jumping up and down on the bed while clapping his paws together. The two boys chuckled at the pokémon's actions.

"Riolu's a big fan." Heri told Jake.

"So I see," Jake replied.

The two friends continued talking and Jake decided to stay and keep his friend company until he was ready to leave the hospital.

* * *

**(3:30 pm. Max, Laura, Kento and Andrea)**

"Hey Max," Laura called to her friend as the group walked down the road to their homes.

"Hmm?" Max responded looking to her.

"I realized that you and your sister didn't say a word to each other. Why?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Yea Max. Not even a 'hello'. You were both silent like you didn't even know each other," Kento added in agreement.

Their pokémon walked ahead of them. Poochyena, Electrike and Magma walked along side each other while Pichu rode on Magma's back.

"We did greet each other," Max replied with a weak smile.

"Uh, no you didn't." Andrea stated the obvious.

"I think they might have done the silent greeting," Kento proposed. Max nodded in confirmation.

Andrea was about to ask something when the four young teen bumped into their pokémon. Well, more into Magma since he was the biggest of the four pokémon, who had stopped in their tracks and where staring straight ahead. Since the teens were focused on their conversation with each other, they were unaware of what was going on in front of their path. They asked their pokémon what was wrong, but they just continued to stare straight ahead and soon, Magma and Poochyena began to growl threateningly. Electrike crouched back slightly as she whimpered in fright and Pichu positioned herself to stand on Magma's head presuming a fighting pose as sparks flew from her cheek sacks.

The teens looked up, down the path their pokémon were looking and gasped. There, a few feet ahead, stood four older teens and their pokémon. The one in front of the group had a serious look on his face and the other three behind him had sinister grins on their face, their pokémon also having the same expressions as their respective trainers. The older teens began to advance towards the younger group as they backed away with each step the older ones took towards them. Electrike had scurried up into her trainers arms while the other pokémon backed away as well, still keeping their threatening demeanor.

The boy, who was in the front and was most likely the leader, of the group of older teens, seemed to be getting annoyed as his face began to scrunch up a little. He and his group stopped walking, causing the younger ones to stop as well. He snapped his fingers and two of the teens behind him rushed over to younger ones, before they had a chance to react, and stood behind them, stopping them from escaping. The escape route they had was either to jump the fence of the house they stood in front of, or the road; and neither were good options. They respected others property and definitely valued their life, so the road was a no-no.

The leader of the group of older teens walked up to the younger ones, his face serious. He had green hair and green eyes, and wore mostly purple. His pokémon, a Rosarade, stood proudly beside him.

"Hello pipsqueak." He said once he was directly in front of the group. He grabbed Max by the front of his shirt and lifted him to his level. Poochyena was about to attack to help his trainer, but was held back by Rosarade who had pointed his right rose hand at him with a threatening purplish glow. Poochyena knew immediately that it was a poison attack and stepped back but kept his ground as he continue to glare and growl. Their friends tried to help but were also held back by the other older teens and their pokémon.

"I haven't seen my 'pet' for the entire day. You wouldn't happen to know where she is now, would you?" he asked in a calm tone which had a threatening venom in it.

"N-n-no," Max stuttered nervously.

* * *

**(Misty's place, 3:40 pm)**

"Misty, are you sure you want to use that stuff on your Gyarados? You don't even know if it'll work," Zoey told her friend.

The three friends were in the back yard where there was a huge pool, big enough to hold numerous water pokémon. It was built for that particular reason though, since Misty's family were water pokémon trainers. After she received her Gyarados back from Nurse Joy and got home, she had released it into the pool so it could finish recover.

Misty looked at the bottle of aqua colored liquid in her hand and looked to her Gyarados swimming happily in the pool. She was having a lot of doubt about what the concoction could do to her pokémon; whether it would make it better, or worse.

"I think you should give it a try Misty," Dawn told her friend.

"What?" Misty asked.

"You said it yourself. Although you may despise her, you don't think she would do anything to harm another person's pokémon." Dawn replied, recalling what her friend had said after her battle.

Misty did a 'hmm' in thought and walked closer up to the pool and called her Gyarados, while her friends and their pokémon watched. When her pokémon came over to her, it looked like it was still a little weak and in pain. She gave him the vial which seemed to be delicious since he looked happy when he drank it. Misty, Dawn and Zoey then watched and waited to see what would happen.

After about a minute or so of waiting, Gyarados flinched and gave soft roar. The three friends and their pokémon gasped.

"It's causing him more pain. I told you not to give it to him!" Zoey exclaimed while looking to Misty.

"No wait! Look!" Dawn exclaimed. The other two looked back at the pokémon to see it smiling at them. It gave a happy roar and dove into the water. It came up and dove in again every couple of seconds and finally swam back up to its trainer.

"Gyarados! How do you feel?" Misty asked her pokémon, as she placed a hand on its head with a smile on her face. Gyarados roared and nodded happily. It went back and continued swimming happily in the pool.

"So it really did make your pokémon feel better. I guess the newbie's not so bad after all," Zoey stated.

"She never was. She's just the enemy when it comes to being around the popular guys. Especially having the loner hang around my Ash." Misty said, while watching her pokémon swim around. She then turned to face her friends. "I know May has feelings for Ash, so she's bound to get to him through the newbie. And I can't let that happen." She said with a determined tone.

"Um Misty, that's… not entirely on the newbie." Dawn spoke up, "Turns out May's gonna be spending a lot of time with Ash."

"And why's that." Misty narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Remember in breeding class Mr. Bornew said that Ms. Summers class would be getting their eggs this week, and that the students will be put in pairs to take care of them?" Dawn asked, and Misty nodded. "Turns out, May got paired with Ash to take care of one,"

"What!" Misty screamed, causing Dawn and her pokémon to flinch. Misty began to pace left and right while repeating 'this can't be happening' over and over again in a frantic manner.

"I'm sorry Misty, but there's nothing we can do about it." Dawn told her.

Misty knew that she couldn't do anything about it since it was a school assignment. She just needed to find a way to prevent Ash from falling for May. But unbeknownst to her, he had fallen a long time ago.

* * *

**(Zea's place, 5:00 p.m.)**

"Uuugh. I'm exhausted!" Ash groaned as he sat slouched on the couch.

"I've never done so much work in my life," Gemma added as she sat on the floor, her back resting on the couch.

Everyone and their pokémon groaned in agreement. Zea stood behind the long couch with her arms folded and a grin on her face, as she looked to her exhausted friends who were scattered about the living room. Eve sat on the head of the couch next to her trainer as she too watched the teens and their pokémon in the living room.

"And you do this everyday Zea?" Lucifer asked.

Zea shrugged and replied. "Yup, pretty much." Everyone groaned again and Zea and Eve giggled at them.

"Well, I'm going to go check up on the eggs. Ash, Gary, want me to bring yours back for you?" she informed and asked them.

"Nah, we'll take them when we get back." Gary replied from where he lay. Ash just groaned in agreement. Zea nodded and left the room, Eve following close behind.

15 minutes later, she returned and saw that everyone was conversing with each other.

"I see you've all revived." Zea said as she approached them.

"Yea. We just needed a rest to restore our energy." Robert replied.

"I figured that much." Zea beamed. "So… you guys ready to show me around?" she asked.

"Yea we are!" Gemma exclaimed as she and the other two girls jumped to their feet. Zea sweatdropped as did the boys. She had a feeling she knew why the three girls were so excited.

The four made it to the door, with Gemma pulling Zea against her will. May was the first to the door, and when she opened it, she, Vanessa and Gemma screamed and fell to the floor. This had caused Gemma to let go of Zea.

The boys and the pokémon ran up to the girls worriedly to find out what had happened; some more worried than others.

"What happened?" Ash asked the moment they were at the girls' side. Their faces were pale, almost white. May nervously raised her hand and pointed to the space at the top of the doorway. The boys looked up and jumped back slightly in surprise.

Two pokémon were looking over at the group, upside down from above the doorway on the outside. A big grin plastered on both their faces. Zea put a hand to her face and groaned in annoyance. Eve narrowed her eyes as she looked to the pokémon, also annoyed at them.

They were two of Zea's mom's pokémon. Adonus and Slyde, an Ariados and a Sableye; and the pranksters of her mom's pokémon. She scolded the two and had them apologize to her friends for scaring them. The two apologized but snickered when they went away. Once that was done, the group finally left Zea's house to show her around Pallet.

* * *

**(Max and friends, 3:45 pm)**

"You expect me to believe that pipsqueak." The teen said. "My boys-"

"Eh hem," one cleared their thought to get his attention.

"-and girl, told me they saw you leave with her after school. So if you don't want me to break our deal, you'll tell me where she is!" the green haired teen demanded threateningly.

Max whimpered. "Ok, ok. She's with the new girl, at her place." He hurriedly replied.

"And where might that be?" he asked lowering and loosening his grip a little in the young teen.

"T-the house between Ash and Gary's house,"

The green haired teen finally lowered Max back on the ground. He patted Max's shirt to flatten it a bit to make like nothing happened.

"See. Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" the teen asked, as he ruffled Max's hair as he walked pass him, going in the directions the young teen had just come from. The rest of the older teen's group left the rest of the young teens alone and followed him.

"Roserade rade (You got lucky this time,)" Roserade snickered at Poochyena before following after his trainer. Poochyena simply growled in response as he watched the pokémon and his trainer walk away.

When they were out of sight, Laura, Kento, Andrea and their pokémon ran over to Max and Poochyena to see if they were ok.

"Max, are you alright?" Laura asked.

"Yea. I'm fine Laura." Max replied, a bit shaken.

"Why do you let Drew pick on you like that? You should stand up for yourself Max." Kento said, Andrea nodding in agreement.

"I did that once and it left Poochyena out of action for at least a month." Max replied sadly.

"But you've gotten stronger, why don't you try again?" Andrea suggested.

"You forget that Drew's one of the most popular guys in school and one of the best battlers. No way could I beat him. And my sister's suffering from trying to defend me against him. I told you guys about the deal we made with him."

"Yea, yea. 'Unless you or your sister get the nerve and strength to beat him, she has to be his girlfriend and do whatever he wants and he'll leave you alone. She has to spend all her daily free time with him or else'." Andrea quoted, remembering what Max had told them. "But Max-"

"Although Poochyena has gotten stronger, we haven't been able to do any proper training because May's not around. She's the one I always trained with, when she get home, she's too tired and weak to do any with me." Max said interrupting her.

"Don't your parents know about this?" Kento asked.

"Oh, they know about Drew. Actually they've already met him. But after the way he behaved around them, they'd never believe us if we told them what he does to us." Max stated.

"Hmm, Max, I think I know a way that you and May could get out of this," Andrea said, as the four of them huddled up in a small circle and she began explaining.

* * *

**(Drew and his gang)**

"So, she's still with the newbie huh. Well, today's her only day, because after the way I saw her battle today, it's only a matter of time until she regains enough confidence to re-challenge me. And I can't have that now, can I?" Drew said, the others agreeing with him.

* * *

**(Main group, somewhere in Pallet 7:15 pm)**

"Wow. For a little town, Pallet sure is amazing. What I like best though is what I heard throughout the entire tour," Zea said. The others looked to her confused. Zea closed her eyes and breathed softly. "Peace, quiet, tranquility."

"Yea it is pretty quiet and peaceful here," Ash confirmed her theory.

"Now that we've shown you the whole town Zea, the girls and I would like to show you our most favorite place," Vanessa exclaimed happily.

"Um…" Zea smiled nervously and sweatdropped. "Why don't we do it tomorrow?"

Of course her protest fell on deaf ears as she was pulled and pushed against her will by the three girls. Although the boys knew where the girls were heading, they followed anyway.

**(5 mins later)**

"Please don't tell me," Zea grumbled under her breathe.

"THE MALL!" May, Gemma and Vanessa screamed out together from the front of the mall.

"Knew it," Zea mumbled. The boys stood a good distance from the girls, hoping that in there shopping phase that they'd forget about them.

"Why did we follow them anyway? We knew they were coming here." Ash said.

"Well, we all agreed to show Zea around town, our eggs are over at Zea's place, and they're our partners in assignment so we need to figure out whose gonna be taking care of the eggs first." Lucifer pointed out.

"Point taken," Gary stated.

Zea was once again dragged into the mall against her will, Eve doing her best not to fall off from the sudden yanks.

"Zea doesn't seem to be enjoying this," Lucifer realized.

"Huh. And I thought all girls liked shopping," Richie said. "Looks like you got a unique one on your hands Lucifer," he whispered to Lucifer, caused the teen to blush, but he quickly shook it off before the others noticed.

After about an hour… or two of window shopping; yes the girls went window shopping since they didn't really plan on going to the mall, they began to make their way back to Zea's place. It was going up to about 9:00pm and the sun was almost done setting. The boys were gentlemen and offered to take care of the eggs first at which the girls were very grateful and appreciative. Ash and Gary brought their eggs home since they were living on either side of Zea's house and offered to drop their partner home.

Ash and Pikachu went to drop May and Eevee off at their place and made sure they got home safely. Gary and Umbreon did the same for Gemma and Flareon. Richie and Vanessa, being cousins, walked home together along with their pokémon. Lucifer and Robert went along with them since they were heading in the same direction. However, along the way Vee kept glaring at Star. Star noticed this and smiled at him in returned. This caused Vee to let out an almost inaudible throaty growl. Almost inaudible, because his trainer was the only one who heard it.

* * *

**UPDATED: 16/09/10**

**Ok. I think this one is the longest chapter so far. I deeply apologize for taking so long to update. Like I said last time, I've been doing a lot of artwork. I also recently moved from my homeland and I don't exactly have much alone time. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long.**

**I believe I have shown everyone who is appearing in the story in this chapter, even if it was just for a little while. I will do my best to continue my stories, because I really want to get them done myself. Um… yea I think that's it.**

**Please review. If there are any errors whatsoever, I apologized because I tend to type fast and have a lot of typos. So yea. Until next time.**


End file.
